Sunni Sparrow
by AJ-Sparrow
Summary: Everyone knew her as Caitlyn Swann, the younger sister of Elizabeth. Only one person knew who she really was- and he's a pirate captain of a certain infamous ship. Jack knows her as Sunni Sparrow- his wife.
1. Stumbling Upon A Treasure

Welcome to my first fan fiction! Of course, I have to do the stupid disclaimer thing: I don't own anything other than Sunni. Everything else belongs to the corporate Mouse Machine.

CHAPTER ONE: STUMBLING UPON A TREASURE

"What do you reckon, Cap'n?" Gibbs asked, squinting toward the horizon. He was standing next to his captain as they studied the smoke rising in the distance. "It 'as a British flag flyin' on its mast."

"I know."

"Could be Norrington. He'd arrest us all, right after we saved 'is life."

"Could be Will an' Elizabeth," Jack countered.

Gibbs could already see that the Captain's mind was made up. He sighed, disgustedly and called to the crew, "Make way fer th' smoke, lads!"

The Black Pearl dropped anchor a good fifty yards away from the burning ship to

stay away from the billowing flames. Jack and four other members of the crew were lowered in a smaller boat to approach the ship and search for survivors.

The heat from the belching flames had abated as more and more of the ship was saturated with saltwater. There was no sign of any human survivors.

"Does it look familiar, Cap'n?" Gibbs whispered to Jack.

"It's one of Norrington's fleet," Jack confirmed, not taking his eyes off the burning ship. "Th' life boats are gone, though, from what I can tell. They either burned off already, or th' crew made off with 'em."

The men continued to float around in silence, still on alert for any Navy ship to come and arrest them. No one, however, was in sight.

"Well, Cap'n?" Gibbs asked, ready to return to the Pearl. Being around the ship was making him uncomfortable.

"Sh. . ." Jack held up one hand to halt all activity. "Do ye 'ear that?"

The men became deathly silent and held perfectly still, straining their ears.

"Someone's cussin' up a bluestreak," Perch whispered, the member of the crew, who, ironically, was the oldest, but had the best hearing.

"Take us to th' starboard side of the boat," Jack ordered.

"But, Jack," Gibbs protested in a low voice.

Jack grinned, his smile lopsided. "Where be your sense of adventure, mate?"

"I believe I lost it th' last time ye nearly got me hung in the gallows."

"'Nearly' bein' th' key word, Mr. Gibbs," Jack pointed out.

The rowboat oared its way toward the starboard side of the sinking ship. Around the corner, Jack was the first to see a mass of blond curls floating in the water. A woman had attached herself to a piece of driftwood and was fluently swearing at the boat aflame.

"No," Jack whispered to himself.

"That's Elizabeth!" Gibbs cried.

"No," Jack shook his head, the metal beads in his dreadlocked, black hair clinking. "That's not Elizabeth."

"But, Cap'n, she looks just like 'er-"

"Ahoy, there, milady!" Jack called out, interrupting Gibbs.

The young woman whipped her head around, sending a spray of water from her long hair. Her sea green eyes, noticeably different from Elizabeth's sky blue ones, widened upon taking in the pirate captain in the boat before her. "You be shittin' me," she cried. The braided beard. The red bandana. The few gold teeth, glittering in his smile. The tricorn captain's hat. "Jack!"

"'Ello, luv," he called back.

"You be shittin' me," she said again.

Jack and the men drew nearer to the woman, who seemed to still be in a state of shock.

"Stop floatin' there with yer mouth 'angin' open an' get in th' boat," Jack ordered, leaning over and offering her a hand.

"You look just like Elizabeth Swann," Gibbs told her, once she had pulled her entire dress into the boat. He was staring at her, looking up and down.

"'S cause she's my sister," the woman answered, offering him a hand.

"Gents, may I present ta ye, Ms. Sunni Swann, the youngest daughter of our fair Governor of Port Royal."

"Ye be shittin' me," Gibbs ran a hand through his thinning, gray hair. He wasn't all too keen on the way Jack was looking at this Sunni. "You two be familiar?"

"Sure. Me an' Sunni met when Norrington hauled us back to Port Royal after Barbossa bit th' bullet," Jack answered, taking his captain's coat off and wrapping it around Sunni's shivering shoulders.

"How's come ye weren't at the mansion when Barbossa's crew plundered it?" Gibbs asked.

"I's at boarding school in Maine. I came home when I 'eard Elizabeth was taken," she answered. She had the same clipped English as Elizabeth, but it was rougher, a little less proper.

Back at the ship, the crew gathered around the railing upon seeing an extra passenger in the rowboat. Cotton let down the rope.

"Ye find someone?" AnaMaria called out.

"Not jest someone," Jack answered, giving Sunni one final boost as they climbed over the railing. Only Sunni noticed that Jack's hand was on her bottom, no one else. "Gents, allow me ta introduce Sunni Swann, younger sister to Elizabeth Turner."

A few of the crew members gasped, and many of them opened their mouths to sputter questions, but Jack beat them all to it. "So ye gonna let us in on why ye was floatin' around the ocean by a burnin' ship?"

"Those bleedin', bloody cowardly bastards left me!" Sunni cried. The entire crew gathered around her in wonder.

"Norrington?"

"No, but it was his men. He was on th' other ship. We got caught in a blasted storm and got separated from the Dauntless. There was still lightnin' after th' rain-"

"Aye, I saw it," Perch affirmed.

"It hit our mast an' caught ablaze!" she was throwing her arms around and raising her voice, making her story even more dramatic. "An' those empty-headed, no-good sailors took off! Just like that! Didn't even try ta save th' perfectly good ship an' put out the fire."

"An' they left ye? A woman?" Gibbs demanded, completely entraced with her story.

"I was an extra passenger, no room on th' life boats without sinkin' 'em-"

"So they left ye?" another crew member yelled, outraged. Already, these men were under Sunni's magical spell. Jack smiled imperceptably.

"I was th' extra," was all Sunni said.

"An' never th' one ta take advantage of bein' th' fairer sex, either, ay, Sunni?" Jack asked, smirking.

"I offered, cause it was th' only proper thing ta do, bein' the extra, an' th' bleedin' asses didn't refuse."

"How long ye been floatin', luv?" Jack asked.

"Better part of two hours, I'd say."

"Damn lass, ye'll be dyin' of th' fever," Jack growled. "Ye need fresh water." He turned to find a cup of water.

"Yer name really Sunni Swann, lass?" AnaMaria asked, somewhat harshly. "Can't imagine a governor's daughter with that name."

"No, my real name's Caitlyn, but Jack gave me Sunni on account of me hair," she explained.

"I knew it was a pirate's name," AnaMaria hissed.

"Ay, lass, ye looks a bit green around the gills. It be cold in those waters. You should be dryin' off," Gibbs said as Jack returned with the water.

"I'm fine," Sunni shook her head, sending the ringlets of golden blond hair shaking.

"Now that you're adrenaline's wearing off, you're not gonna be fine," Jack warned her. "Ye feel a little weak, yet?"

Sunni looked up at Jack. She had to look up, the woman couldn't have been over five feet tall. "Ye know, now that ye put th' thoughts in me head, I do feel a little. . . squeamish. . ."

"It ain't due ta th' thoughts I put in ye 'ead," Jack was saying, but he never finished. Sunni tore past him to the railing of the ship where she proceeded to heave out everything in her stomach.

"Easy does it, luv," Jack murmured, wrapping an arm around her waist to keep her from pitching overboard.

"Can't be seasickness after so many hours on th' sea already," Gibbs muttered, coming to the railing. "She's got th' fever, Jack."

"Aye," Jack nodded, scooping up the girl so that she was cradled in his arms. "We'll put her in me cabin an' load her up with herbs and teas. After all, a sister ta Elizabeth is welcome aboard th' Black Pearl any time."

Sunni smiled weakly up at the pirate as he carried her down below the deck to his own cabin. Gibbs began to follow, but Jack waved him off, telling him to man the wheel. The rest of the crew were to continue on with their duties.

In the privacy of Jack's quarters, the Captain laid his captive gently on the bed. He handed her a mug of water with promises of tea later. "Drink up, luv. An' then tell me what in th' hell ye thought ye were doin' on a ship, sailin' th' Caribbean."

Sunni took a sip and smiled shyly up at him. "I wanted ta see you."

Jack's stern look softened a bit as he smoothed back a lock of her hair. "Luv, ye knew I was comin' back ta Port Royal in less'n a month."

"Daddy thinks I'd be happy with a sailor, since I seem to 'ave taken a likin' ta th' sea," Sunni explained. "He's one of Norrington's men. 'S how I got a ride ta sea."

"An' he left ye aboard a burnin' ship?"

"He was on Norrington's Dauntless."

"I see." Jack could see that there was something she wasn't telling him, but decided not to push it at the moment. "So ye wanted ta see me 'cause ye were tired of bein' hit on by a sailor?" he smiled down at her. "Ye need some rest, luv. No worries about a lovestruck sailor, now-"

Sunni sat up in bed and reached for a gold chain around Jack's neck. She pulled it from under his shirt to look at the gold band attached. "You're still wearin' it."

"Wouldn't take it off for th' world, luv," Jack murmured, examining an identical necklace and ring around Sunni's throat. "Now ye need some rest."

"Thank you," Sunni said as Jack made way for the door. "For everything. . . Captain Sparrow."

He smiled as he opened the door. "You're welcome, Mrs. Sparrow."


	2. Time Alone

Don't own nothin'.

CHAPTER TWO: TIME ALONE. . . FINALLY

"We takin' 'er back ta Port Royal, Cap'n?" Gibbs asked as Jack took over the wheel.

Jack examined his compass and set the Pearl back on its original course. "We were plannin' a trip back there in less'n a month, anyhow. We'll continue on ta Isla de Muerta, pick up some plunder an' make path for Port Royal ta get us some supplies. We'll drop th' lass of then."

"We keepin' her aboard for that long?"

"What's wrong, mate?" Jack asked the superstitious man with a sidelong grin. "Fraid she's gonna bring 'bad luck'?"

"Th' last ship she was on was struck by lightning, Jack!"

"That's only because she was with a ship full of incompetent fools. Are there any incompetent fools aboard this ship, Mr. Gibbs?"

Gibbs sighed. "No, Captain."

"Good. Don't be botherin' her about being bad luck, either. She's a good girl. Got a lot of spunk. She might be good to have on board for a while."

"Don't remember ever seein' another daughter of th' governor," Gibbs continued.

"Well," Jack explained slowly, "Ye only ever visit th' Turner's. She lives at the mansion with th' governor."

"An' do ye visit 'er there?"

"Of course not. Is my neck currently in a noose?"

"Then how do ye know 'er so well?"

"She's a bleedin' sister ta Elizabeth," Jack snapped. "We've met. Does that satisfy your insatiable curiosity, Mr. Gibbs?"

"Yeah, I suppose it does, Captain," Gibbs nodded, knowing that it had better, because Jack was getting annoyed. Gibbs shook his head and left the Captain on the deck.

Sunni hated not being able to throw her arms around Jack as soon as she saw him. She knew, however, that it was extremely important to keep their marriage of about six months a secret. Even from the crew, a group of people Jack trusted more than anyone. Pirates, especially drunken ones, talked and eventually word would get around to Port Royal. Then Father would get absolutely livid and the reward for Jack, dead or alive, would skyrocket. She would be locked in the highest room of the mansion, never given a chance to see Jack again.

Sunni shivered at the thought. Or maybe it was a chill. She shook her head. Blasted fever. She felt like throwing up again. Closing her eyes, she felt the steady rocking of the ship, and adverse to the normal effect, it calmed her stomach. She soon slipped into sleep.

Jack brought Sunni broth at suppertime, but she was still sound asleep. Jack had been on edge all day, just itching to get back to his wife, where she lay ill in his bed. The crew was down in the lower deck, eating supper. None of them would bother the Captain at this time. Knowing this, Jack leaned down and kissed Sunni awake.

Her eyes slowly eased open as she smiled. "Mm. . . I knew I missed you for a reason, Pirate," she yawned.

"How ye feelin', luv?" he asked, turning to get her soup.

"Better," Sunni answered, throwing back her covers. "How long has it been since I've seen you?"

"Three weeks," Jack answered, sitting on the bed next to her and leaving her bowl on the night stand.

"Then you owe me more than good morning kiss," she looked at him, with a stern, scolding look on her face. Her features, however, danced with teasing.

Jack grinned, a couple of golden capped teeth glinting in the candle light. He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her much more passionately.

When he let her breathe, she stayed nose to nose with Jack and smiled. The smile still, after all these months, still reminded him of a young, innocent little girl. "I missed you, Jack."

"I missed ye, too, luv," Jack said. "The crew's eatin'. We should be safe for a while." He then nodded to the bowl of soup. "Ye need ta eat. Get somethin' in your stomach after you effectively cleaned it out earlier today."

Sunni found it a little disconcerting to have Jack stare at her while she ate. "You're starin'," she pointed out, taking another scoop.

"You're a sight fer sore eyes, luv." He looked down at his own soup and began eating. "So," he changed the subject. "Ye acted taken by a sailor so that he would take ye on a ride out ta the high sea on the off chance that th' Pearl would attack your ship."

Sunni smiled and looked up at him through her eyelashes. "Yeah."

"Just cause ye missed good, ol' Jack."

"Yeah. An' I needed ta talk ta ye."

"I'm here. Talk away. Whatcha need ta tell me?"

"Jack. . . if I wanted ta stay on th' Pearl, would ye let me?"

Jack looked at her through narrowed eyes. "In a heartbeat. But we know that it can't happen."

"Are ye takin' me back to Port Royal?" she asked meekly.

"After we pick up some gold from Isla de Muerta. We need supplies."

Sunni dropped her spoon. "You're takin' me ta Isla de Muerta?"

"You know it." He looked up again. "Is that all ye wanted ta tell me?"

"No."

"Didn't figger," he said, rising from his seat at the small table. "Ye plan on tellin' me any time soon?"

"Maybe."

"Somethin' wrong, luv? Ya aren't worried about yer father forcin' ye ta marry a sailor, are ye?"

"Nah, I c'n talk 'im outta that. How long will it take to get back to Port Royal?"

"As long as we're avoidin' storms and take th' straight routes without any

detours ta Tortuga, it shouldn't take more'n two weeks."

"Well, then, I got two weeks ta tell you, then," she smiled, getting up from the table. "Do ye have ta go back out for night watch?"

"Are ye kiddin, darlin?" he moved to her. "It's been too long since I shared a bed with me wife. C'mere, luv."

Sunni smiled up at him and then lept into his arms, light as a feather. Jack was always amazed at how little she was.

"Ye feelin' better, luv?"

"Like new, Captain."

His eyes twinkled. "Good. . ."

Sunni laid contently on Jack's bare brown chest as the night slipped into its darkest hour.

"I could get used ta this way too easily," Jack said as he lazily ran a finger over bare back.

"Isn't that why we got married?"

Jack chuckled.

"Jack?"

"Hm?"

"Do you ever regret marryin' me all those months ago? Like after ye been out ta sea for weeks an' months at a time an' then visit a town like Tortuga. Isn' this ring an albatross?"

Jack fingered the ring that was around Sunni's neck. "No," he said thoughtfully after a moment. "I don't regret it one bit, Sunni."

The girl in his arms smiled, but hoped that after she told him what was going on, he wouldn't change his answer.


	3. Back At Port Royal

CHAPTER THREE: BACK AT PORT ROYAL

Elizabeth rolled over in bed and shook her husband awak. "Will. . . Will," she whispered. "Someone's at the door."

The couple shook off their sleep and hurried downstairs to the front door. Will checked the peephole. "It's . . . your father," he said, confused.

Elizabeth threw open the door. "Father!" she cried. He was surrounded with two of his aids and an officer of the British Navy.

"Elizabeth, something terrible has happened!" he exclaimed, charging into the house.

"What?" she demanded, leaving the others to close the door. She followed after him with Will close behind.

"I can't believe I let her talk me into it, I can't believe I could be so stupid!" the Governor muttered, making his way into the kitchen.

"Father, who are you talking about? What has happened? Did you do something illegal?"

"No!" the Governor cried, turning from the cabinets that he was searching.

"Well, what happened? Why are you so frantic?" Elizabeth turned to the aids and the officer. "Will someone please tell me what is going on?"

"Governor, you're worrying your daughter," Will said, taking Elizabeth's shoulders. "Please explain."

The Governor let out a cry of triumph upon finding a bottle of rum. Will nearly objected, claiming it was for Jack when he returned, but held his tongue.

"Father," Elizabeth scolded, wrenching the bottle from his hands.

The Governor sighed. He turned to his aids. "Perhaps you gentlemen should stand guard outside while I burden my daughter with the news. Give us some privacy."

Without a word, the three men nodded and proceeded to leave without a word.

Elizabeth watched as the men walked out and then turned to her father with a look that threatened physical harm if he didn't speak.

"Your sister. You, of course, know that she has requested to take a sea journey along with Norrington's men for the week."

"Of course, she practically begged on all fours to go," Elizabeth said, her eyebrows knitting with worry.

"Her-her ship. It caught ablaze from lightning from the storm. It sank."

Elizabeth felt her knees give out. Luckily, Will was standing behind her to catch. He lowered her into a chair. "Are you telling me," Elizabeth whispered. "That Sunni is dead?"

"Now, Elizabeth," Will soothed her, shooting a panicked look at the Governor, "They were traveling with the Dauntless. I'm sure that everything is fine, they just boarded that ship."

"The ships were separated during the storms. However, the lifeboats have made it to shore," the old man in front of the rum continued.

"There, you see? Sunni's fine," Will said.

"But she wasn't in any of the lifeboats," the Governor sighed, deflatedly. "The men said she refused to take any of the other sailor's place on the lifeboats, so she stayed behind."

"She WHAT?"

"The men in the lifeboats said they saw a pirate's ship heading toward the burning ship as they rowed away. They sent word as soon as they reached shore."

"Pirates?" Will pondered.

"Has Norrington been informed?" Elizabeth asked.

"They sent word to him. He is to return to Port Royal immediately."

"Pirates," Will said again, under his breath.

"Please," the Governor interupted Will's thoughts. "When is Jack Sparrow due to return?"

"What? Father-" Elizabeth gasped.

"Elizabeth, I know that he visits you two every time he is in Port Royal. Last time he was here, did he say when he was to return?"

"You think Jack picked up Sunni?"

"No- I don't know. I'm just thinking he may know something of Caitlyn's whereabouts." The Governor stood from the chair and paced. "I won't give Sparrow any trouble for coming here. I just. . . I just need to find my daughter!"

"I think Jack said he was planning a trip back here in less than a month," Elizabeth said slowly.

"A month? A month!" he cried. "Who knows what could happen to my baby in a month. Especially with a group of fiendish pirates. . ."

After the Governor finally left the couple to their own thoughts, Elizabeth turned to Will, her blue eyes wide. "We have to find Jack."


	4. And the Drama Begins

CHAPTER FOUR: AND THE DRAMA BEGINS

"You're Elizabeth's sister?" Anamaria asked the next evening.

"She's four years older," Sunni nodded. She had been exploring the ship most of the day, along with talking to Jack, nonchalantly, as to not draw attention. Now, she and Anamaria were manning the helm while the men were below, eating. Gibbs and Jack were in Jack's cabin, mapping out their route.

"I knew 'er," Anamaria said, continuing their conversation. "She was a good lass. Courageous."

"Yeah, she is," Sunni said with a smile. "She's really happy with Will."

"Miss Sunni!"

The two women turned to see Gibbs hurrying up from the galley. "Th' Cap'n has requested that you come down for a drink ta celebrate your arrival on th' Black Pearl."

"I thought you two were in th' cabin, talkin' over courses."

Gibbs smiled a clearly inebriated smile. "We've been down celebratin' for a while already."

"Yes, I can tell." Sunni glanced to Anamaria.

"Go, lass. I been steerin' a ship for longer'n you been alive."

Down in the eating galley, Sunni was confronted with a roomful of drunken pirates. They all cheered upon her arrival.

"Ah! There be the beautiful Sunni Swann," Jack called out, his words slurring from numerous bottles of rum. He stood from his bench and staggered over to her.

"How many ye had, Jack?" Sunni laughed as she struggled to support the captain.

"Not near enough ta celebrate your arrival, luv," he smiled, suggestively wriggling his eyebrows. " 'Ave a drink, doll."

"Not now, Jack," Sunni pushed the bottle away. "You should drink it."

"Did ye 'ear that, ye scalleywags?" Jack yelled out, loudly, wrapping an arm around Sunni's shoulders. "We 'ave finally found a woman who understands th' appeal of a drink."

Sunni laughed as the other men cheered. She loved these surroundings. It was so much more relaxed than the rigidness of Port Royal.

"Go on, luv. 'Ave a drink," Jack encouraged a little more quietly.

"Nah, I really shouldn't-"

" 'S amatter, lass?" Perch cried out. "Can't ye 'old yer liquor?"

"Hold 'er liquor?" Jack cried. "I never seen a woman hold more liquor! Why, one trip to Port Royal. . ." Jack continued to tell the story of their trip to a local pub one late night when Sunni was staying with Elizabeth and Will. Luckily, he left out the part where they took off to a chapel and got married.

"An' REALLY BAD EGGS!" Jack sang as he staggered up the stairs with Sunni supporting him and an arm wrapped around her shoulders after a night of drinking.

"Yo ho, yo ho. A pirate's life for me," Sunni mumbled, heaving him up the wooden planks, remembering the song Elizabeth had taught her.

"I LOVE that song!" Jack declared. He stumbled out of Sunni's arms and danced a drunken dance to the railing.

"Jack! Come back here," Sunni chuckled, not being able to help herself. He just made her laugh.

"Sunni, girl," he said, once she had securely hauled him from the railing. "You. . ." he seemed to forget what he was going to say. "You are th' most beautiful woman in th' entire world."

Sunni paused and glanced up at her husband with a smile. "I know ye be drunk, Jack, but that was very sweet."

"Def'nately not drunk!" he stumbled into his cabin door. He suddenly turned to face Sunni. "How come yer not drunk?"

"I didn't drink, Jack," Sunni reminded him.

"No worries, luv!" he declared. "I got some rum in me room." He nearly dragged her in his cabin.

"No, Jack, I don't-" Sunni stopped short when he shoved a bottle of liquor under her nose.

"C'mon, luv," he swayed gently, holding Sunni close. " 'Member what happened last time we had a little drinky?"

"We got married."

"An' that turned out wonderf'lly," he slurred. "Now drink up!"

"Jack, I can't-"

"Stomach still churnin'?" he asked, his face mere inches from hers as his eyes fought to focus.

"No, I feel fine-"

"Then drink up-"

"Jack!" Sunni shouted to get his attention. He staggered back a little and concentrated harder on her face. "I been tryin' ta tell ye. I can't drink. I'm pregnant."

Jack was silent for a moment. He fought to digest the information. Sunni stared at him, trying to gauge his reaction. She was wincing, like she was afraid of what he would say.

Finally, Jack put on a stern face and nodded. "I'll tell th' crew."

Sunni stood frozen, momentarily confused. Jack staggered out the door. "No, Jack! Wait!" She chased him out the door. He was already on the upper decks. He could move fast for a drunk man. "Jack- no!"

"Attention, attention all ye scalleywags!" Jack called out, and all eyes turned to Jack. The entire crew was out, just about to return to their cabins for the night. "I gotta announcement! Sunni Swann. . . is not really Sunni Swann!" Sunni smacked her forehead and ran for the stairs to the upperdecks. "Her real and legal name is Sunni Sparrow 'cause six months ago we got married in Port Royal-" Sunni reached the upperdecks just as Jack finished. "An' now, she's pregnant!"

The entire crew stood, frozen in place, their mouths hanging open as they stared up at their captain.

All at once, Jack's words hit him like a cannonball. He whipped around just as Sunni came to a stop at the top of the stairs. "You're PREGNANT!" he demanded.

"Aye, Jack. We're pregnant."

Jack fell limply to the deck, the world around him going black.


	5. Did that Really Happen?

CHAPTER FIVE: DID THAT REALLY HAPPEN?

The sun was bloody bright, even with his eyes closed. Jack groaned and ran a dry tongue over his cracked lips. He was parched and his entire head was throbbing with the familiar feeling of a hangover.

"Easy, there, Cap'n," Gibbs said, dumping some water on Jack's face.

"Aye, Gibbs," he shook his aching head. "I had the realest dream."

Gibbs paused. "Really?"

Jack inched an eye open. " 'T wasn't a dream?"

" 'Fraid not, Jack."

"Where am I?"

"In your cabin."

Jack swallowed. "Then where is my. . . wife?"

"She slept in Anamaria's cabin."

"Am I rememberin' everything? Did I announce that we got married?"

"Yes, ye did."

Jack groaned. "She must be spittin' mad-" his spine suddenly stiffened. His eyes snapped to Gibbs, all remembrances of a headache forgotten. "I said somethin' else, didn't I?"

"Err. . . yeah, ye did."

"Did I make that part up?"

"Miss Sunni didn't say."

Jack sat in a daze for a few seconds. "I can't believe I said. . . I must have made it up in my slightly drunken state."

Gibbs snorted. "Slightly?"

Jack shot him a look. "I should talk to her, shouldn't I?"

"I think ye might wanna. Otherwise, th' old ball and chain might get upset."

Jack gave him another look as Gibbs laughed at the thought of his old bachelor friend finally getting married. Ignoring him, he jumped up to go to Anamaria's room.

Anamaria met him at her cabin door. She stopped him from charging in with a finger to his chest. "Don't even think of barrelin' in there, Jack Sparrow. She only fell asleep a few hours ago. The bloody lass kept me up all night with her tossin' and turnin'. Leave 'er be, ye here me?"

"I won't wake her," Jack promised. When Ana gave him a stern look, he returned it. "I need ta see me wife, an' if you'll remember, I am still th' Captain of this ship, so step aside, lass."

"You're only captain when you're sober," she shot back, but took a stride to the right.

Jack gave her another look, but refrained from comment. He gently pushed the door open. Sunni was sprawled out on the bed, exhausted.

Was she pregnant? She didn't appear very pregnant, Jack thought, but what did he know about pregnant women? Nah, she definitely couldn't be pregnant, could she? Jack shook his head. For all he knew, he could have made up the pregnant part in his drunken stupor. Yes, that was definitely what had happened. But he know he did announce the part about them being married. And Sunni was going to be spitting mad when she woke up. They had made a solemn pack not to tell ANYONE. They were now in danger of exposure.

Jack had to make sure no one on board uttered a word of this on land. He had to threaten them with significant bodily harm. And he also had to make sure that the pregnancy announcement was dismissed. And he had to make sure that Sunni would forgive him. Jack kissed Sunni's forehead and then left the room. He had a busy morning ahead of him.

Sunni awoke with a groan. By the looks of the light shining through Anamaria's meager window, she judged it was near suppertime. She was starving. Slowly, though, she began remembering when she was. The Pearl. They were a day or so away from Isla de Muerta. Jack was only a few feet away. She smiled.

Her smile turned to a scowl, though. Jack. . . how could he announce to the entire crew-

Her thoughts were interrupted as she took in the sights around her. The room shimmered in silver, gold, and precious stones. Sunni recognized it to be some of Jack's favorite plunder. A note sat beside her on the nightstand.

"It all be yours if you forgive me, luv.

Jack"

Sunni found herself smiling despite herself. Jack was never one to be simple and understated. He was always extravagant and over-the-top.

"Should I take that sparkling smile to be a sign of forgiveness?" a voice in the doorway asked.

Sunni looked up from the note to see Jack leaning on the doorframe with his usual lop-sided grin. Sunni quickly stopped smiling and scowled at her husband. "How could you, Jack? After you expressed to me just how important it was to keep our marriage secret!"

"I know, luv," Jack said, his grin falling. "But I was way too drunk-"

"Which was why we weren't goin' ta tell anyone! Incase they got severely drunk, like YOU, and blabbed it ta th' world!" She huffed and looked around. "Flattery nor jewels will win my forgiveness, Jack Sparrow."

Jack fought the urge to correct her and say "Captain." Instead, he swaggered to her and squatted down, at her eyelevel. "They what will? A solemn promise, on penalty of physical harm, that th' crew won't breath a word of this on land?"

Sunni looked at him through narrowed eyes. "Maybe. . ."

"What else, luv? Anythin'."

Sunni studied him with a hard look before a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. "A kiss. An' then supper."

Jack's face broke out in a relieved grin, now convinced he had the most understanding wife in the world. He leaned forward and crushed her lips to his. He smiled with his mouth still on hers. "Your food's in our cabin."

As he rose, Sunni grabbed his hand, suddenly hesitant. "Jack. . ." he turned at her serious tone. "Do you remember last night?"

Jack shook his head. "Not much of it, darlin', but I do remember makin' one helluva announcement."

"Yeah. . ." Sunni said slowly.

"Ye forgive me for that one, too, doll? I realized I was drunk off me stolen boots, and made sure th' crew knew it, too. They realized I made it up. . ." his voice trailed off as he continued looking at her face.

"Jack. . ." she took a deep breath. "Ye WERE drunk off ye stolen boots, but. . . ye remembered- ye remembered everything right. I did tell ye I was pregnant."

Jack tilted his head an inch to the right, and his mouth gaped open a bit. "Why'd ye do that?" he demanded.

"Cause I am pregnant!" she exclaimed.

"With OUR baby?"

"No, my other bleedin' husband's," she cried, sarcastically. "Yes, it's ours."

"We're gonna 'ave a baby?"

"Aye," she answered tentatively, unsure of how he would react.

Jack went very still, and his face became unreadable. Sunni forced her hands to stay at her sides, instead of clasping in front of her in a nervous habit. Jack took a deep breath and ran a hand through his tangled black hair. Finally he said, in a voice that didn't sound like his own at all, "I- I'll be back. I need ta- ta clear my head." He turned and shuffled out the door.

Sunni blew out a breath as he left. She massaged her temples and fought back the urge to cry. She told herself that Jack had every right to be shocked. She was shocked when she first figured it out. So shocked, that she immediately formulated a plan to find Jack. While forcing down the lump in her throat, she argued that Jack had every right to want to think, first. With a deep breath, she set off for their cabin to try and forced down some food that no longer sounded appetizing.

Gibbs watched Jack storm out of Anamaria's room right before he was headed down to the eating galley. His eyes were blank, his skin was a bit pale, and he seemed quite shocked. Had Sunni refused to forgive him? Finally, he decided to follow his Captain.

Jack was headed for the helm of the ship, the one place that he always felt in control. He grasped the spokes of the wheel, and tried to find steady ground, both in his mind and stomach.

"Aye, Captain," Gibbs broke his concentration. "Ye okay?"

Jack looked up startled. "Yeah, I'm fine, mate. Just needed some air."

"An' Sunni? She okay, now?"

Jack's mind reeled with thoughts of his wife. "Yeah," he said, quietly, "She's fine."

Gibbs nodded, eyes still narrowed. "Okay, then." And he left, looking over his shoulder.

Jack continued to keep his grasp firmly on the wheel. She was pregnant. He let out a long breath. They were going to have a baby. Of course, Jack had many options. He was a pirate. He could easily drop Sunni off with her family at Port Royal and never return again. The very thought of that churned his stomach. Sunni would be ostracized and severely punished. He could drop her off at a random port, hoping to find a loving family to take care of her. . . Jack couldn't stomach that idea, either. No matter how much he fought it, Jack couldn't deny the fact that the little, five-foot-nothing fireball, daughter of a governor had stolen his heart. She had a firm grip on it, too. He had never loved anyone like he loved Sunni. He couldn't imagine life without her. Even living like they had been, seeing each other only weeks at a time, was hard for them both.

How had it happened? He used to be a fierce pirate, one who hopped from woman to woman, drinking port to drinking port, not a man who's one desire was to constantly steal a day, maybe two, in Port Royal, where his bonny lass was.

Again, it hit him, though. She was pregnant. A life was growing inside of her that they had created. A baby. It would definitely put a cramp in his style. But again, it was a baby. His baby.

With quick movements, he tied up the wheel and ran to his cabin.

Sunni was curled up on the bed, her back to door and face to the wall. Her supper was pretty much untouched. Jack couldn't tell, but he thought she might be crying.

"You should be eatin' yer supper, luv. Ye've got another life in ye," Jack said, from the doorway.

Sunni gasped, and rolled over, quickly wiping her eyes. "Jack. I didn't expect ye'd be back this soon. I-I thought ye might need more time."

Jack sat on the bed next to Sunni as she sat up.

"We're goin' ta have a baby," Jack said, still trying to digest the information.

"How do ye feel about that?" she asked, tentatively.

Jack studied Sunni's face. She had beautiful, captivating sea green eyes. Her skin was lightly tanned, but smooth as silk. There was a light dusting of freckles over her nose and cheeks from hours in the sun.

"You are so beautiful," he breathed. "I couldn't think of another woman in the world that I would want to have a baby with besides you." He drew closer to her, pressing his forehead to hers. His eyes became alight and his lips drew up in a smile. "We're gonna have a baby," he repeated.

Sunni laughed, feeling a few tears in her eyes. "So you're happy?"

"I think," he said, "This could be th' second happiest day of my life, next ta th' day I married you."

"Jack," she exclaimed, overcome with joy. "Oh, God, I'm so relieved, I was afraid you'd be furious, or ye might dump me off at some port, or-"

"Sunni," Jack stopped her. "I could never leave you. 'Specially holdin' our kid." He stood from the bed and pulled her up, too. "Now, c'mon. Ye need ta eat since yer eatin' fer two, now."

As they stood, Jack turned to look at Sunni. She could tell he was having one of those rare, romantic moments of his. He fell to his knees before her and grasped her waist. Then he drew her stomach to his lips and pressed a kiss into her belly. The gesture was so sweet and unexpected that tears immediately sprang to her eyes.

"Ah, don't go blubberin' on me, luv," Jack smiled as he got to his feet. "C'mon, ye need ta eat."


	6. Adjustments

CHAPTER SIX: ADJUSTMENTS

"Jack, you're starin' again," Sunni pointed out as she sipped her soup.

"This is amazin'," he said, not taking his eyes from her.

"I guess I've had more time to adjust."

"'Ow long 'ave ye known?"

"'Bout a month."

"How much longer until we 'ave this lil' tyke?"

Sunni smiled. "Six months or so, I think."

"Well, bloody 'ell," Jack grinned.

"Jack," Sunni continued, seriously, "This complicates this considerably."

Jack sighed. "I know, luv."

"We have ta tell Will an' Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth'll skin me alive."

Sunni smiled at the thought. "I won't let her. We'll tell her together."

"Have ye been checked, lass? By a real doctor?"

"I saw Rita."

"Ye saw Rita? The psychic?"

"Psychic slash widwife," Sunni corrected.

He sighed. "Well, what did she say?"

"She tol' me ta take a ride on th' high seas an' find my husband ta tell him a healthy baby was on th' way."

"Rita didn't know we got married," Jack said with narrowed eyes.

"Psychic," Sunni said, shrugging.

"Did she know if the baby was a boy or a girl?"

Sunni smiled wickedly. "If she did, I wouldn't tell ye. It'll be a surprise."

"You're an evil woman." He looked at her plate. "Ye need ta eat more."

"Jack, I'm pregnant, not turning into a cow."

"I want ye healthy, savvy?"

"Ye really want this baby, Jack?" she asked, giving him a sidelong glance.

Jack smiled at her. "No worries, luv."

"But, seriously, Jack-"

"Luv, we're havin' a baby." He smiled again. Every time he said, it got better. Suddenly, his smile turned mischievous. "C'mere." Before she could object, Jack scooped her up in his arms and strode out the cabin.

"Jack! What are you doin'? Jack, put me down! Where are we goin?" All of her objections, however, were futile, as Jack continued to march downward, into the bowels of the ship.

The men in the eating galley could hear Sunni giggling and shouting as they approached.

"Sunni must've forgiven 'im," Gibbs muttered to Anamaria.

"I can't believe Jack's actually MARRIED," Perch said, taking a bite of salted beef. "It won't last, I can almost guarantee it."

"There ain't no way," Anamaria agreed. "Not with th' way he shot off his mouth last night. She may 'ave forgiven this time, but next time. . . can't imagine what I'd do ta a man who announced I was pregnant when I wasn't."

"Would ye know what ta do with a man, period?" Perch teased her.

Mr. Cotton's parrot squawked in agreement.

"Shut up, ye stupid bird," Ana threw a piece of dry bread at it.

Suddenly, the door to the galley flew open. It hit the back wall with a bang and the entire crew fell silent upon seeing their captain with his "wife" at his side.

"Listen up, ye scabbardous dogs!" he thundered, his voice carrying a frightening amount of authority. It was a tone that the crew knew to listen to or else. "Sunni Sparrow is not ta be touched by any of yas, at any time, savvy? Tha's rule number one! Rule number two, she'll be stayin' on this ship for a few weeks, an' she ain't yer personal maid, understand? She ain't ta be forced ta do any hard labor." He glared around at the surprised faces of his crewmen with narrow eyes. Finally, his face broke out in a slow grin. "She ain't ta do too much work, cause she's pregnant. An' I ain't had a spot of rum, today." The shocked faces around him continued to stare. "Did ye hear me, mates? I'm ta be a father! Pour me a rum!"

Suddenly, a raucous broke out as men cheered, yelled, hooted and hollered. Sunni laughed as a rum was shoved into Jack's hand and men continually approached the captain to shake his hand and pat him on the back. Some men even lifted Sunni in a celebratory hug.

The couple returned to their cabin after a few hours of celebrating with the crew. Inside, there were still many things that needed to be resolved.

"What are we goin' ta do, Jack?" Sunni asked, collapsing on the bed, her dress billowing out around her. "My father will be missin' me, soon. I'll be expected ta go home to th' mansion. I'm tired of seein' my husband once every month or two and our child is goin' ta need a father. Not an everyday father, not a once-a-month one."

Jack swallowed hard. He knew what she meant. And she was right. He nodded for a second. "Let. . . let me go drop anchor for the night," he murmured before leaving the quarters.

Out in the cool, clear, Caribbean air, Jack tried to clear his head and force the dread away that was rising in his throat. She wanted him to give up his Pearl. To be a full-time father. He took a deep breath. That would be the only fair thing to do- for Sunni and for their child. But. . . Jack ran a hand along the railing of his ship. The smooth, polished wood caressed his calloused hands. He could hear the black sails over his head whipping in the wind. This was the greatest ship in the Caribbean. He had, literally, gone to hell and back for this ship. It was like a part of him.

While these thoughts were running through his head, Sunni snuck out of the cabin and found her husband standing at the railing, no where near the anchor.

"What are ye thinkin', my great pirate captain?" Sunni asked, leaning on the railing next to him.

Jack jumped slightly. "Luv, I didn't know you were out here."

"Ye got that look in yer eye, Captain," she said.

After a moment, Jack finally said it. "I'll have ta give up me Pearl, won't I?"

Sunni started. "What? No!" she exclaimed forcefully. "Jack, I could never ask ye ta do that! I would never LET you do that. The Pearl is a part of you. It would be like takin' a fish outta water. You're home is the sea. You're alive here."

"So what're ye sayin?" he asked, giving her a sidelong glance.

"Jack, ye said that if I wanted ta stay on the Pearl, you'd let me. Well, that's what I want. I want ta stay with you, here. I don't feel at home in Port Royal like I do here."

"Sunni, a pirate's ship is a dangerous place for a woman-"

"Anamaria's done it all her life."

"Anamaria's not pregnant-"

"But if she were, she'd stay on. Please, Jack. Just imagine what will happen when father finds out. I'll never see you again-"

"Sunni!" Jack held up his hands. "You're gettin' too worked up. I don't want ye overexertin' yourself- what?" he stopped upon seeing her sly smile.

"Gettin' overprotective of the pregnant wife, already, Cap'n?" she asked, dancing back toward their cabin.

"My pregnant wife," Jack repeated, savoring the sound, then following her. "Sunni," he finally sighed, once they were inside. "I'll think about it. Keepin' ye aboard, I mean."

"Really?"

"I just said I'd think about it. No promises."

"Wouldn't it be great to be together all the time?"

"Sunni, I said I'd think about it.'

She bit her bottom lip and nodded. "Okay."

Jack sighed and studied her. A shy smile crossed his lips. "Let me feel your belly."

Sunni threw her hands across her stomach. "Jack, I'm ticklish!"

"I know."

"Cap'n!" Gibbs exclaimed as Jack came from below deck the next morning. "Miss Sunni. . ."

"What's wrong?" Jack demanded.

Gibbs led him to the open air and pointed up the mast to the crow's nest. Sunni's long blond locks were billowing out like a flag as she peered out over the crow's nest into the distance.

"Sunni!" Jack thundered.

"Jack!" she waved down. "I think I see Isla de Muerta!"

"Sunni, get down from there!"

"No! It's too beautiful."

By now, the crew had gathered around to watch.

"Caitlyn Marie Sparrow, get your narrow ass down from there this instant!" Jack bellowed.

The entire boat fell silent. Sunni, however, just rolled her eyes and continue to peer out of the crow's nest.

Jack growled and began climbing the rigging. Gibbs just shook his head.

"She's stubborn as he is," Anamaria sighed, heading back to work.

"Sunni," Jack growled, hauling himself over the crow's nest.

"Sweetheart, look at this," Sunni grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him close.

Jack looked out at the horizon that he had seen over a hundred times. Somehow, it was different looking at it with his wife. This was one of the first times she was seeing this.

Jack sighed, unable to stay mad at the small woman next to him. "C'mon, luv. Ye need ta get down from here. I don't want ye hurtin' yerself."

Jack lifted her down from the last rung once they reached the ship. "Just what in th' 'ell did ye think ye were doin'?"

"I thought I saw the island."

"Ye coulda hurt yerself."

"Jack," Sunni gave him that carefree smile that she was famous for. Her eyes were dancing with excitement. "I'm not made of glass."

"I don't care, ye should go to th' cabin an' lie down until we get to de Muerta-"

Sunni threw her head back and laughed. "C'mon, Cap'n Sparrow. You're gonna show me how ta steer this ship." She took off for the upper deck.

"Sunni!" Jack charged after her. "You're insufferable!"

Anamaria shook her head as watched them. "I'm scared to say it, but I think Jack has finally met his match."

"'Bout bloody time," Gibbs muttered as he took a swig from his flask.


	7. How It All Started

CHAPTER SEVEN: HOW IT ALL STARTED

After lunch, Jack was called away on a minor emergency below deck, leaving Sunni in the grips of the crew. Many flocked to her, immediately, demanding to know how she and Jack met in the first place.

"It's simple, mates," Sunni laughed, seeing their eager faces. "I'm Elizabeth's sister. I met 'im through 'er."

"She just introduced ye two?" Perch asked, doubtful.

"Well," Sunni smiled mischievously, "Not exactly."

Flashback

Elizabeth had just returned from her breathtaking adventure with pirates, undead and otherwise. She and her sister, Caitlyn, were locked in their connected rooms, their father taking no chances with their safety until order was restored. Caitlyn was pacing in front of Elizabeth, who was nestled in her own bed.

"I can't BELIEVE you went on a grand adventure like that WITHOUT me!" she cried, throwing her arms around.

"It's not as if I had much of a choice, Caty," Elizabeth grinned at her sister's impatient manner. "Besides, you were away at boarding school. How was I to sail to the Americas to pick you up so that we could both be kidnapped?"

"Don't rationalize this," Caitlyn commanded. Liz had to try hard to hold in her smile. Cate was never rational. "YOU met THE Captain Jack Sparrow, an' I did not! How is that even a close resemblance of fairness?"

"He will be glad someone remembered his proper title," Liz smiled to herself. "Although, I don't think it that unfair, Caty. After all, I was the one who read you all the stories about him, not the other way around."

Caitlyn let out a disgruntled cry. "Where are they keeping him?" she demanded.

"They put him in one of the new, fortified prison cells up at the fort. It's supposed to be inescapable," she yawned.

"What's he like?"

"Jack? He's a bloody pirate, what do you expect?" she paused, thoughtfully. "He is. . . he is a good man, however. Quite contradicting characters, actually. I mean, he did save our lives. I'm still trying to find a way to convince father to grant him clemency, or at least repeal his death sentence."

"Can Will Turner bust him out?"

Elizabeth's eyes lit up with the mention of Will. Then, she sighed. "No, it's some kind of special, reinforced steal door. Besides, father already granted him clemency. He wouldn't want to jeopardize that." She yawned again. "I'm exhausted, Caitlyn. It's been a very long day. Please, just go to bed."

Caitlyn growled in frustration, but returned to her room through the conjoining bathroom. She had hoped to hear all about this infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. He was right here in her very town, but she had no way of actually meeting him. She growled again. After pacing around her room, barefoot, Caitlyn threw up her hands. She returned to Elizabeth's room to demand more information. Unfortunately, her sister was already passed out cold from exhaustion. Caitlyn set her jaw and finally decided to give in to her insatiable curiosity.

In her own room, she pulled out a pair of old, leather boots from the back of her wardrobe, and then a large, black cloak. Pushing her window open, she peered down the two floors to the ground. The only route between her window and the ground was the trellis. She tested its strength by pulling on it and rattling it around. It didn't seem to budge. So, without any more hesitation, she swung a booted foot out onto one of the white frames.

Once on the ground, Caitlyn headed straight for Tillman's Tankard, a bar in town, instead of the fort. There, she picked up two rums from the back entrance. The barmaid readily supplied the governor's daughter with her request. After all, it was good to have friends in high places. And Caitlyn was a very good customer.

Afterwards, Caitlyn trudged up the steep hill to the fort where the battlements and the new prisons were.

The new prison was set inside the fort wall. Caitlyn easily got through and into it, but the prison structure looked impenetrable. She studied it in the shadows. How was she going to get in without attracting the attention of the guards? There was a window emitting a small amount of light, so she tiptoed to that and looked in. There was a guard seated at a desk around the corner, a ring of keys next to his writing pad. If she were quiet, she could climb in the window without being seen. Her only hope of seeing Captain Sparrow was if he was down the opposite corridor of the guard. She shrugged. Might as well try.

The window bars were fairly easy to open, since all she had to do was reach inside and unlatch it. Maneuvering her nightgown and cloak in through the tiny window was not quite as simple. Somehow, she managed it, and without alerting the guard. She slipped off her boots and continued on in her stockings so that the heels would not click on the concrete floor. Then, she began to methodically check each cell for the great Captain Sparrow.

The young girl moved so stealthily that the sleeping criminals never stirred. As she looked into one of the last cells, a voice behind her drawled, "Just who are ye, luv, and what do ye think ye be doin' in a prison?"

Caitlyn smiled imperceptibly and turned slowly. "Captain Sparrow?"

"Aye. An' you are?"

Caitlyn was half covered by the shadows as she answered. "I'm the sunlight to your dreary days."

Jack lifted an eyebrow, intrigued.

Caitlyn reached into her cloak and pulled out a rum. She passed it through the bars, grinning at Jack's expression.

"You are my sunlight, lass," he cried, pulling the stopper out with his teeth. He took a long, much-needed swig and sighed. "Move inta th' light, luv."

Caitlyn complied.

Jack froze with the rum to his lips as he looked at her. He could only think of one person. Elizabeth. "What be your name, lass?"

The girl smiled slightly and untied her cloak. "Caitlyn Swann. I believe ye know my sister."

Jack paused. "Had no idea she 'ad a sister." He took another drink. "So. Why ye here, lass?"

"Elizabeth was too tired to tell me about you, herself, so I had to come an' find out about ye on me onsies."

Jack smiled at her language. "Ye speak like a pirate, luv."

Caitlyn smiled. "Must be th' sailors who sailed me down from Maine. I picked too much up from them."

"So ye came down here cause ye wanted ta see a fearsome pirate captain?"

Caitlyn studied the man in the cell before her. He had jet black hair with many trinkets and beads hanging from different strands and a red bandana around his head. He still wore his leather boots and captain's coat, but he was very bedraggled.

"Ye don't look much like a fearsome pirate," she said with a slight smirk.

"Ye don't look much like a governor's daughter, either," Jack shot back.

"I'm th' runt of the family," she countered.

Jack stood closer to the bars to see that the girl only came up to his chest in height. "So ye are," he muttered. "How old are ye?"

"Seventeen."

He continued to study her. Her golden blond hair and sea green eyes that only reminded him of sailing. She had clear skin, but it was dusted with light freckles across her nose from the sun.

Caitlyn grew uncomfortable under his thoughtful gaze. She sighed and stretched out a hand. "Sit down, Captain, I don't plan on leaving any time soon." At this, she took her own seat on the dirty prison floor.

"Miss Swann, I don't think a prison floor is any place for the daughter of the fair Governor of Port-"

"Oh, come off it, Jack," Caitlyn took a drink from the rum bottle. She didn't even sputter from the alcohol. Jack noticed her sea green eyes were alight with amusement. "An' none of this 'Miss Swann' business, understand?"

Jack was silent a moment before falling to the floor, seated next to her. "Aye, Miss Sunni."

"Excuse me?"

"Are you or are you not sunshine in my dreary existence?"

Sunni smiled. "I suppose so."

End Flashback

"An' that's how me an' Jack met an' I got my name," Sunni shrugged after telling her story.

"But," a small man pushed forward in the crowd. He was a muscular man with no hair on the top of his head, and his beard braided. He was nearly three and a half feet tall. "What about ye two gettin' married?"

"What is this?" a rough voice thundered from behind the crowd. The group of crewmen parted to reveal Jack glaring at the motionless men with a stern look. "Back ta work, ye scabbardous dogs!"

"Does that include me, Captain?" a small, female voice asked from the center of the group.

Jack did a double take to see who was distracting his crew and then rolled his eyes. "You're goin' ta be th' cause of a mutiny, Miss Swann," he muttered.

Sunni walked up to Jack and flicked his nose. "Mrs. Sparrow, if you don't mind," she smiled and stalked off, as if she owned the ship.


	8. How They Got Married

CHAPTER EIGHT: HOW THEY GOT MARRIED

"So," a voice behind Sunni said. She turned from her lunch to see the same group who was listening to her story behind her. Anamaria was leading them. "We been really wonderin'. How did ye snag th' infamous Jack Sparrow?"

"Captain. Captain Jack Sparrow," Sunni laughed. Jack was still at the helm and Sunni was to bring him his lunch there when she was done with hers. "I'm not to be rid of you until ye 'ear th' story, eh?"

"That's right," Gibbs nodded.

She smiled and motioned them to sit down. The group joined her around the table. "Well, whenever th' Pearl came back to Port Royal, Jack would visit. One night, I was stayin' at Elizabeth and Will's. It was just after Elizabeth gave birth, and Jack, Will and I stayed up late, drinking and celebrating while the baby and Elizabeth rested. Finally, Will left to take care of Johnny and Elizabeth, and me an' Jack snuck out an' hit the bars. To this day, I have no idea how we got a preacher ta marry us at three o'clock in th' morning while we were so loaded with rum we could barely walk. But it happened. We awoke the next mornin' in th' same bed in some hotel room. I still don't know what 'appened ta those knickers," she said reflectively.

Flashback

Sunni rolled over, throwing a forearm over her eyes, trying not to feel the pounding of the monster headache she had. She moaned in pain because she couldn't block out the sun coming through the window.

Slowly, she became aware of the warm body pressed against her back. With unsteady movements, Sunni turned her sore neck to find a black-haired, bare-chested pirate asleep beside her. She gasped. Not knowing what else to do, she smacked him.

Jack awoke with a loud growl. "Bloody 'ell, woman!" he shouted, grasping his throbbing head. "What th' 'ell did ye do that fer?"

"Jack!" Sunni shouted, scrambling out of the bed, grasping a sheet around her naked body.

He opened one eye and looked at her. Soon, the scene registered in his mind. This was not some hired prostitute from the bar, this was the youngest daughter of the Governor of Port Royal. And she was naked in his bed! He jumped up, "Sunni!"

"What th' 'ell did we do, last night?"

"Fer God's sake, woman, stop screaming!" Jack roared, and clutched his temple. He looked at Sunni, covered only by a sheet and then down at himself, wearing only trousers. "Elizabeth's gonna kill me!"

"Not ta mention Father!" Sunni cried in distress, putting her forehead in her hand.

"And Will! He'll behead me, as well," Jack paced. "Th' price on my head'll skyrocket!"

Sunni fell silent as she watched him pace. A piece of paper on the nightstand caught her eye. Without warning, she began to chuckle. "Jack. . . they can't do a bloody thing," she smiled.

"Sunni, are ye mad? 'Bound by th' law', remember?" Jack exclaimed, repeating her father's words back to her.

"Exactly." Sunni held up a piece of parchment. "What we did is perfectly legal for a 'usband an' wife."

"What!"

"This is a letter from th' minister, congratulatin' us on our marriage, an' sayin' that he'll send the marriage license to th' magistrate first thing in the morning to be notorized. Then he'll file it. An' we'll be sealed. Forever. We're married."

"We're married?"

"Aye."

The two stared at each other in silence.

"We gotta find that preacher."

The newlyweds hastily threw on their clothes, avoiding each other's gaze.

"Bleedin' 'ell," Sunni muttered to herself.

"What?" Jack stopped as he buttoned up his shirt.

Sunni glanced up at him and then back down at the floor. "I can't find me blasted knickers."

Before he could stop himself, Jack let out a chuckle. He leaned down and threw some blankets around in search of her missing undergarments, but found nothing. "Sorry, darlin'. Looks like you'll be goin' without."

End Flashback

Jack was standing in the doorframe of the mess hall, watching as his crewmembers were captivated by his wife. They seemed to accept her pretty well. Jack was relieved of that. He had wondered down a few minutes ago, wondering where his lunch was, when he stumbled onto story time.

"So, why'd ye STAY married?" Anamaria asked, leaning in.

Sunni sighed. "Jack fell fer me charming manner and stunning beauty."

A laugh erupted from behind them and everyone's gaze turned to their Captain in the doorway. "Not bloody likely, luv."

Sunni threw him a Look. "Don't lie, Cap'n Sparrow."

Jack made his way through the crowd and leaned down to whisper in his wife's ear. "I fell fer yer charming and manner and stunnin' beauty long before we got hitched." He kissed her on her nose. Sunni giggled like a young girl. The crew around him let out sarcastic sighs.

"What are ye lookin' at, ye mangy dogs? Back ta work!" Jack commanded.

Once the mess hall cleared out, Jack lifted Sunni onto a bench and began kissing her neck.

"Jack!" Sunni exclaimed and laughed at the same time. "Ye haven't even had yer lunch yet."

"I'm only hungry fer you," he said, nibbling her neck.

"Jack Sparrow, that could have very likely been the worst pick up line I've ever heard."

"All right," Jack sighed. "I guess I'll have to settle with showing you Isla de Muerta instead of showing you my signature moves."

Sunni's eyes lit up. "We're near Isla de Muerta?" she exclaimed, jumping up from the table.

"Don't run," Jack called after her, following her to the deck.


	9. The Island and Trouble

CHAPTER NINE: THE ISLAND AND TROUBLE

A shiver ran down her spine as Sunni came into the open air. Jack's hidden island was very ominous . . . but there was something breathtaking about it. She followed Jack to the helm, speechlessly.

Gibbs wordlessly gave the helm up to the Jack. He pulled out his infamous compass and began steering his prize ship through the threatening waters.

"Ye ready fer this, luv?" Jack asked as members of the crew lowered the plank to the dock.

"Uh-huh," Sunni nodded vigorously, hoping to keep her sudden bout of nausea hidden.

Down the gang plank and into the cavernous rock, Sunni's senses were assaulted with shimmering treasures. Gold, diamonds, rubies, silver, emeralds, all gems of all colors.

"Ye be shittin' me," she breathed.

"Take anything ye like, luv. There may be even some dresses in some of those trunks," Jack told her.

Jack set off with some of the crew to unload some of the swag they had recently picked up, and to find some other items they wanted to trade for supplies. He left Anamaria to watch over her as she wondered around.

"Them dresses be too big fer ye, Sunni," Ana interrupted her shopping.

"I need some big ones fer when my stomach blows up like a balloon."

There was a somewhat awkward silence as Sunni continued to sift through the clothes and Ana studied her.

"Are ye excited? About becomin' a mother?"

The question was unexpected from Anamaria. Sunni had always thought that Anamaria was pretty indifferent to her. "I'm excited. An' I'm scared ta death."

"Scared? Why?"

"Fer many reasons," she said, examining a dress. "I want ta be a good mum. I want ta stay with Jack on th' Pearl. Even though he said he'd think about it, I'm afraid he won't let me stay. I'm afraid of what will happen when Father and Elizabeth find out. And . . . well, me mum . . . well, she died while birthin' me. That's why I'm the runt of the family, they say. Rough birth made me small. It killed Mum."

"Really?" Ana breathed.

"She had a slight build, kinda like me. . . was young, like me."

"How old ye be, Sunni?"

"Nineteen."

After a moment, Ana said firmly, "Everything'll be fine, lass. Jack'll have nothin' less."

Sunni smiled, "Yeah."

"Don't ye think we got enough, Jack?" Gibbs asked as they continued to load the boat.

"Gibbs, don'tcha know? I'm ta be a father! We need extra supplies ta accommodate me wife," Jack laughed jovially.

"I take it, then," Gibbs said, tossing a trunk aside, "that you plan on keepin' Ms. Sunni on for the duration of her pregnancy."

Jack paused. "Don't know what else I could do. 'Sides, I enjoy waking up with my wife in my bed."

"Jack," Anamaria ran up to the men, breathless. "Come quick. Sunni's sick."

The men took off in a sprint.

"'S just morning sickness, Jack," Sunni protested as Jack carried her up the gangplank to the Pearl.

"I'm sure yer trek up ta th' crow's nest this morning has nothin' ta do with it, either," Jack responded sarcastically.

"I'm sure it didn't," Sunni countered.

Jack settled Sunni into their cabin. Despite his harshness before, he treated her with gentleness. "Go ta sleep, luv," he whispered, smoothing back her hair.

"Jack," Sunni half-whined, "I'm sweatin' bullets in this godforsaken dress."

Jack sighed and pulled a light white cotton shirt from his trunk and then helped his wife out of her heavy dress. While she was still naked, Jack skimmed a calloused hand over her belly.

"You're a little swollen," he teased.

"An' my ankles. An' my breasts. It's a funny thing what happens to a body during pregnancy."

Jack gave her a bright smile. "No worries, luv. You're th' most beautiful mother-ta-be in th' world," he touched her stomach again.

Tears immediately sprang to her eyes.

"That's it!" Jack cried. "I ain' never sayin' another nice word ta ye again!"

"I forgot ta mention that emotions go haywire when a woman is pregnant," Sunni said as Jack put the shirt on her.

"Wonderful," Jack said sarcastically, and then kissed her forehead. "Now get some rest and feel better, eh?"

The crew had the ship loaded up and ready to set sail for Port Royal. Sunni was still asleep at dinnertime, so the crew left her be.

Jack was steering the ship steady for Port Royal when Ana approached him. She stood a step behind him and studied the tips of her nails.

"Ain'tcha got work ta be doin', lass?" Jack mumbled, not taking his eyes from the horizon.

"How's Sunni?" she ignored his question.

"Still asleep."

"Ye gonna make her see a doctor once we're on shore?"

"Been thinkin' about it."

"Ye should."

Jack quirked an eyebrow. "How come ye're concernin' yourself with Sunni? Didn't think ye cared fer her that much."

Anamaria shifted uncomfortably. "She's a good lass, I suppose. Keeps you in line."

Jack actually chuckled at the veiled insult.

"But. . ."

"What is it, lass? Spit it out."

"She tol' me she was kinda scared 'bout havin' this babe."

"Scared?" Jack demanded, taking his eyes from the sea for the first time.

"She tol' me her mum died givin' birth ta her."

Jack felt his stomach drop to his knees. "Bloody 'ell," he breathed.

"Take her to a doctor."


	10. Sickness of Both Spouses

CHAPTER TEN: SICKNESS OF BOTH SPOUSES

The days passed with Sunni's condition not improving much. She was hopelessly nauseated and constantly exhausted. The mother-to-be knew that it was just typical, early pregnancy sickness, but the father-to-be grew more worried by every passing day. He stayed up late into the night, thinking, checking on Sunni, and trying to figure out what he should do.

"She's still sick," Jack informed Gibbs when they were a day outside of Port Royal.

"It'll pass," Gibbs assured him.

"You sound so sure."

"I've seen it before," Gibbs shrugged.

"I'm rethinkin' my decision ta let her stay aboard."

"Where she gonna stay, Jack?" Gibbs asked quietly. "Will an' Elizabeth can't take her. They have a son of their own ta care for."

"One more person won't make a difference."

"Sunni'll be fine on board."

"You sound like ye want her ta stay."

Gibbs shrugged and shuffled his feet a bit. He pulled out his flask and took a swig. "Well, she ain't as much bad luck as I thought she would be. I like 'er. She's got spirit."

"That she does."

Gibbs sighed. "I was talkin' ta her yesterday when I checked ta see how she was doin'. She wants ta stay here. She loves it here."

"Gibbs, I'm-" he stopped, before he could say the word 'scared'. "I'm th' cap'n," he corrected. "An' she's my wife. What I say, goes."

"She'll fight like a cornered animal."

"If she can get out of bed," Jack countered, wryly.

Unbeknownst to Jack, Sunni was beginning to feel well again. This was the first morning she awoke without the immediate urge to heave. She was also able to eat the breakfast that Mr. Cotton and his parrot had brought her.

While she was up, moving about the room, changing and freshening up after days of sickness, the crew was frantically preparing for the approaching storm. Jack was running on his last ounce of energy when the wind picked up and the clouds rolled in.

Sunni wondered outside around lunchtime, when she heard feet running around outside on the deck.

"Ms. Sunni! What're ye doin' out 'ere? Jack said ye were still sick!" Gibbs demanded over the sound of the blistering wind.

"I'm feeling much better, thank God! I actually ate a meal an' kept it down! Th' storm finally caught us, I see."

"Aye, we may be a day later'n we planned gettin' ye home ta Port Royal!"

"That's okay." Sunni held back her mass of curls with one hand. "Where's Jack?"

"Barely hangin' on up by th' helm," he pointed.

"Wha'? Why?"

"He's been worrying somethin' terrible 'bout you, missy. Ain' slept a wink."

"He looks near exhaustion, ready ta collapse!" she cried.

"Aye, he does. Perhaps knowin' ye're better will convince him ta take a break."

Sunni readily agreed and made her way to Jack at the wheel. She had to clutch the railing to stay on her feet on the tossing ship. The rain started falling innocently as a spray from the ocean came over the ship.

"Jack!" Sunni called out.

"Sunni!" he thundered, his eyes falling on her. His voice was weary, though. "What in th' 'ell are ye doin'? Go back-"

"Jack, I'm feelin' much better," she shouted over the wind. "C'mon, ye need sleep!"

"Luv, are ye crazy? Ye could get hurt out 'ere! Or sicker. Ye need ta get ta Port Royal, an' I ain't leavin' th' wheel until we dock there."

"You're exhausted."

"Sunni, I won't have ye out here jeopardizin' yer health, savvy? Go ta th' cabin." Jack looked around as the rain began pouring down in angry torrents. "Go! Before ye get thrown overboard."

"I'm goin' ta get ye another coat," Sunni declared stubbornly, whipping around to make way for the cabin.

Anamaria ran by Sunni as they passed each other. Ana was headed toward Jack, so Sunni stopped to see what the panic was about.

Ana grabbed Jack's arm and exclaimed, "We're bein' blown right toward th' reef, Cap'n. It'll rip th' bottom right off th' Pearl in this storm!"

Jack nodded faintly. He staggered to the failing to shout an order down to the crew. As he opened his mouth, his eyes rolled back and he collapsed over the ledge onto the lower deck.

"Jack!" Sunni cried.

She, Ana, and Gibbs stormed down the stairs to the lower deck to find Jack sprawled out in a motionless heap.

"Jack!" Sunni screamed over the wind and rain. Water ran down her face as the storm continued.

Jack groaned and eased open his eyes.

"God, you're exhausted," Sunni cried as Gibbs helped her pull him up. She put his arm around her shoulders and supported him under his arm.

"What're we gonna do about th' ship an' th' reef?" Ana cried, following as Gibbs and Sunni carried Jack toward the cabin.

"Haul in th' sails an' drop anchor," Sunni ordered.

Ana paused. "Only th' cap'n can give that order."

Sunni turned to face her. "Th' cap'n can't give th' order right now, an' I'm his wife, therefore I'm the only conscious Sparrow aboard. It's my order or th' rocks," she said.

Gibbs nodded curtly in agreement. "C'mon. Let's pass it on ta the rest of the crew an' then let's batten down."

Sunni hauled Jack inside by herself and the dumped him unceremoniously on the bed.

Jack groaned and inched open his eyes upon feeling the soft bed underneath him. "Sunni. . ."

"Shh. . . ye took a nasty fall. An' ye're all wet," she said as she shrugged out of her coat. Then, she began undressing Jack.

"Sunni, don't strain yerself-"

"Jack, I tol' ye. I'm feeling much better," she answered as she tugged off his boots.

"Ye're gonna see a doctor as soon as we land at Port Royal."

"Good, then maybe he can convince ye that I'm perfectly capable of my everyday chores. Now take off yer pants."

"Luv, I'm hardly in any condition-"

Sunni cut him off his a playful smack on the shoulder.

"I don't know why yer changing me clothes. I gotta go back out there."

"Ye're not movin' from that bed, Jack Sparrow."

"Captain, luv. Captain Jack-"

"I'm yer wife, I can call ye whatever I want."

"Not th' point. The Pearl's headed fer a reef. We'll sink if we hit it."

Sunni waved a hand. "I already ordered th' crew ta lower th' canvas and drop anchor. We're ridin' this one out."

Jack shot her a look that bordered on amazement. "How'd ye know ta do that?"

Sunni's carefree smile appeared. She opened her arms. "I'm Mrs. Jack Sparrow," she said, mimicking Jack's cocky tone. "Now get out of those wet clothes."

She turned away from him to rummage in a trunk that was loaded from Isla de Muerta. Jack began pulling off his wet clothes and groaned. "Ah, my whole body hurts."

"'s cause ye fell quite a distance," she told him, looking over her shoulder. "An' cause ye ain't slept a wink since I fell sick."

"Ain't true," he protested, trying to hold in a yawn.

"Lay on yer stomach," Sunni ordered, pulling a vial of oil out of the trunk.

Jack grudgingly complied. Sunni climbed onto the bed and straddled her husband. She rubbed droplets of oil from the vile into her hands, and then slowly began to knead the knots out of Jack's shoulders and back.

Jack moaned out loud feeling his wife's small, soft, strong hands massaging his back and caressing his skin. He hadn't realized how tightly wound he was until he felt each muscle in him gradually relax at Sunni's command. Her weight on him was a reassuring force that relaxed him further until his eyelids became impossibly heavy.

"I don' wanna sleep," he mumbled. "Feels too good. . ."

"Th' whole point of this was ta help ye fall asleep," Sunni whispered softly in his ear, before kissing his neck. She applied a few more drops of oil to her hands and began gently massaging his neck.

"A man could die happy like this," he murmured.

Jack became so relaxed that the beating wind and thunder outside seemed to drift away. The light from the candles became dimmer and finally . . . he slept.

Sunni leaned over to kiss him once his breathing was deep and steady. She blew out the candle, wrapped a blanket tightly around the both of them, and curled up into Jack for the night. Her work was done.


	11. Arriving at Port Royal

CHAPTER ELEVEN: ARRIVING AT PORT ROYAL

The next morning, Sunni brought Jack's breakfast to the cabin before he could awake and protest. The storm had passed and the Pearl would be headed be Port Royal soon.

Jack was still asleep when Sunni returned with their meal. She flopped down on the bed and laid on her side to face her sleeping husband.

"Jack," she murmured in a singsong voice. "Ja-ack."

He moaned and inched an eye open. Sunni was smiling at him, and her sea green eyes were bright and dancing.

"Morning," she whispered. "Did you sleep well?"

Jack smiled and closed his eyes as he rolled on top of her to fall back asleep.

"Jack!" Sunni laughed from beneath him. "You have to get up! Your breakfast will get cold."

Finally, he rolled off of her and threw his feet onto the ground. "How long have I been out?" he stretched.

"I'd say a good ten or eleven hours."

"What!"

"Relax. Ye fell asleep las' night at about nine. It can't be later'n eight or so now."

"We need ta get ye ta Port Royal," Jack mumbled, pulling on his clothes.

"Ye need ta eat first-"

"Ye need a doctor."

"I need a doctor?" Sunni exclaimed. "You're th' one who collapsed over th' railing of a ship!"

"Sunni, ye been sick-"

"Jack," she stopped him by putting her hands on his shoulder. "It's a typical pregnancy sickness."

"Listen ta me, luv," Jack looked down at her from his dark, kohl-lined eyes. "You're five feet tall an' weigh," he lifted her from her booted feet- "about a hundred pounds. Yer too slight ta be carryin' a baby. You're also eighteen. You're goin' ta see a doctor ta make ye more suited ta carry a child."

"What's he gonna do?" Sunni laughed as her feet still dangled and she was eye-level with Jack. "Give me another foot of height an' slap on an extra five years? An' I'm nineteen, by th' way."

"Ye aren't either, yer birthday's in another two weeks."

"Jack," she sighed. "Just eat breakfast with me. Pleeaasse? It won't take long."

He sighed and sat down to comply with his wife.

They sat at Jack's desk and enjoyed breakfast together while Jack studied Sunni.

"You have a real disconcerting habit of watching me eat," Sunni mumbled.

"I'm just takin' in the sights."

Once Jack was allowed to stand at the helm again, he ascertained that they were less than a day from Port Royal, yet. If all went well, they would dock before midnight.

Sunni was figidy all day. She was slightly queasy again, but dared not say anything to Jack. Instead, she busied herself by helping Perch stitch a torn sail.

"Yer hands be shakin'," Perch observed as he shoved a needle through the black canvas.

"My father's gonna kill me when he finds out I'm pregnant by a pirate," she exhaled. "Elizabeth'll probably disown me. I can't live in Port Royal, no one'll have me. An' I think Jack wants me ta stay on land. I-I just don't know what I'm goin' ta do."

"Ye worry too much, little lady. There should be no worries aboard th' Pearl. Ye need a rum."

Sunni laughed. It was a sweet sound that rarely graced the atmosphere of the Black Pearl: a woman's laughter. "After this little one's born, Mr. Perch, mark my words, you an' me will toast rum bottles."

By night fall, Sunni had grown so restless, that Gibbs ordered her to bed. She had a sore stomach and a headache anyways. She had been ignoring both all day. When Jack checked on her, she was sound asleep. She stayed that way even as the Black Pearl pulled up into a secluded dock just a stone's throw out of Port Royal. Jack checked on her one last time as the darkness of night threw a shroud over the sky. It was nearly eleven thirty. Jack hoped she would sleep through the night. Right now, he had some old friends to visit, and a proposition to propose.

"Keep an eye on me cabin," Jack whispered to Gibbs who had the night watch. "I've got some business to attend to."

"Aye, Cap'n," Gibbs nodded warily.

The dark streets of the seaside town were quiet as the dead as Jack stealthily made his way to the two story cottage he knew well. Not a light was to be found in this virtuous town, for it was a week night and there was work to be done early in the morning.

Jack carefully broke into the house with the blacksmith shop attached off to the side of it. Inside, he made a small, quiet racket, knowing that Will was a light sleeper. Sure enough, moments later, William Turner appeared in the doorway, sword poised, ready for battle.

"'Ello, mate," Jack drawled.

"Jack!" he cried.

Sunni awoke with a start when she realized the boat was no longer moving. Jack was not in bed beside her as she was growing accustomed of him being. She slipped on a coat over the dress she had failed to remove earlier and slipped outside.

"Gibbs," she hissed. "Where be Jack?"

"Slipped out fer some business," Gibbs answered, shifting uncomfortably. "Probably went ta yer sister's."

"Blast," Sunni strode toward the gangplank,

"Ms. Sunni, wait, ye can't-"

"I very well can, and don' try and stop me," she answered firmly. "This is my hometown, I know my way around, now return ta yer watch."

Her voice held so much authority that Gibbs didn't dare disobey. He simply watched as she marched off the boat onto the dock. He sent Jack a silent message to beware.

"Jack! You have no idea how good it is to see you!" Will exclaimed, dropping his sword with a clatter. Jack winced at the noise, not wanting to wake Elizabeth.

"Words that fall on my ears constantly," Jack replied in his normal cocky manner.

"Elizabeth's been worried sick, goin' outta her mind. Have ye heard? The Commodore thinks Sunni was picked up by pirates after her ship caught afire."

"Yes, yes, I heard," Jack held up his hands.

"Then maybe you can help! The governor said there would be no repercussions for your presence in Port Royal if you could assist in finding Caitlyn."

"Will, mate," Jack said, soothingly, trying to appease his frantic demeanor. "Rest easy, boy. Sunni is fine."

"You know where she is? You know who has her?"

"Aye, I know-"

"I have to go wake Elizabeth-"

"No, mate! Don't do that!" Jack lunged for the doorway leading to the stairs. "There are some serious propositions we must discuss first, savvy?"

"You want ransom money to tell us about Caitlyn's whereabouts?"

"No, no," Jack waved his hands around in their customary dance. "Listen, William, if she were in any danger, I'd hunt dear Sunni down all by me onsies, savvy?"

"Then, I don't understand-"

"William, I picked her up. The Black Pearl took 'er aboard once 'er ship sank."

A look of relief washed over Will's face. "Oh, thank God! I was worried that some lecherous crew with evil intentions had taken her. I truly believe that the governor was worried that she would be robbed of her virtue and be scorned by all men for the rest of her life. Everyone will be so relieved to know she's still as innocent as a white lily."

Jack swallowed hard. "Yes, well," he said, with effort.

"Where is she?"

"Still aboard th' Pearl. Asleep."

"Elizabeth will be so relieved."

"Hold on, young William. Discussion first." Jack stopped when he realized Will was studying him through narrowed eyes. "What? Do I have something in my teeth?"

Will tilted his head thoughtfully and then reached for Jack's neck. He pulled the gold chain with the golden band attached to it out of his shirt. "Jack," he breathed. "I recognize this."

"I didn't steal it from ye, mate."

"No, I know that." Will shook his head. "My father wore one of these. I later found out it was a pirate's symbol of marriage. Ye got married?"

Jack sighed and pulled out a kitchen chair. "'S a long story, mate."

"But, Jack! I don't understand- this is incredible! We have two things to celebrate now. I must meet her. We'll go to the Pearl and get her and Sunni."

"One in th' same," Jack mumbled quietly to himself. "How is th' youngest Mr. Turner?"

Will was taken aback by the sudden change of subjects. "John's great. Took his first steps a few days ago."

"Wonderful, mate!"

"Why are you stalling?"

"I'm not-"

"Jack."

He sighed. "Sit down, mate. Ye got any rum?"

"No," he answered. "Th' governor drank it all." He took a seat.

"Okay, might as well bite th' bullet, right? No use in beatin' 'round th' bush. Better get right to th' point-"

"Jack!"

"Okay, okay," Jack fingered the ring on his chain. "It's true. I got married . . . about seven or eight months ago, actually. She was livin' right here in Port Royal as a matter of fact. But, a few weeks ago, she got sick of waitin' fer me to come home. She got a ride on a British ship, but it was struck by lightning, burnt and sank. . ."

Will's brows furrowed. "Wait a minute, are we talkin' about your wife or Sunni, because. . . "

"We're talkin' about 'em both, whelp. They're one in th' same. I married Sunni."

"You did what!"

"What's going on?" Elizabeth yawned, coming through the doorway. She took in the pirate in her kitchen and gasped. "Jack!"

Will shot up from his chair, mouth open to exclaim something, but Jack stood as well.

"Will!" he yelled, stopping him.

"What!" Elizabeth exclaimed. Before Jack could explain anything, Elizabeth reached out and slapped him across the face.

"Elizabeth!" Jack yelled.

"Jack!" Sunni burst through the back door.

"Sunni!" Elizabeth cried, and for no reason at all, slapped Jack again.

"Elizabeth!" Will exclaimed.

Sunni looked at Will and Elizabeth's stunned expressions. "You told them, didn't you? Ye told 'em I'm pregnant!"

"Pregnant?" Will and Elizabeth shouted at the same time.

"I didn't mention that part, luv," Jack said quietly.

Elizabeth's eyes rolled upward and she fell to the floor in a dead faint.

"Well," Jack let out a breath. "Went better'n I thought it would."

Sunni nodded in agreement, looking at her sister's motionless body. "I thought she woulda smacked ye at least two more times before she fainted."

"You're pregnant?" Will exclaimed, rushing to his wife's aid. "How did this happen?"

Jack smirked, "Well, about three months ago, I came back ta Port Royal after a long trip ta sea, and I was really lookin' forward to seein' me wife, savvy? And-"

Sunni cut him off with a light smack on the shoulder.

Elizabeth finally sat up again, back to her senses. She moaned and placed a hand to her forehead. "Someone please tell me I just had an extremely strange dream."

Jack shrugged and looked at Will. "I guess young Sunni ain't as innocent as a white lily anymore," he smiled sheepishly.

Elizabeth jumped to her feet and charged at Jack with a wild look in her eyes. Sunni quickly stepped between the two before her sister could do any bodily harm to her husband. While being held back by her sister, Elizabeth was shouting, "You did this, didn't you, you bloody pirate? You robbed my eighteen year old sister of her virtue, you ingrate and now she is pregnant! How will she ever find a respectable man to marry her? You have ruined her future you bastard!"

"Elizabeth, Elizabeth, sit down," Sunni pushed her sister into a kitchen chair. "Everybody sit down."

Jack stayed standing, face to face with his wife. "How'd ye get off the ship?" he asked her.

"Walked down th' gangplank an' onto th' dock, just like any other civilized human being," she answered with a smile.

Jack gave Sunni a Look.

She smiled mischievously. Jack had a difficult time keeping the stern look on his face. "I think," Sunni continued, "that I have Gibbs convinced I'm part-captain of th' Pearl."

Elizabeth interrupted, "Will someone tell me what in the bloody hell is going on here?"

Sunni and Jack sat. "Elizabeth," the younger woman began, "it's not as bad as you think."

"How can you say that? Of course it's bad! It's awful! Did he force himself on you?"

"No!" Sunni exclaimed.

"You consented to such behavior!"

"Elizabeth, will you please listen to me?" Sunni yelled. When she had her attention, she continued. "Jack and I are married."

Elizabeth turned on Jack. "You got her pregnant and then you married her thinking that would make it all better?"

Sunni shook her head. "We were married before I got pregnant. I kept my virtue until I got married."

"When did this happen?" Will asked.

Jack and Sunni proceeded to tell them the whole story.

"Ye married eight months ago!" Elizabeth felt faint again. "An' you were drunk. Father's going to kill you! For God's sake, Caitlyn, he's a bloody pirate!"

"And Will's a bloody blacksmith," Sunni shot back.

Will glanced at Jack. "Shouldn't we be defending ourselves?"

Jack shook his head and answered in a low voice, "Ye learn, mate. When two lassies are fightin', especially sisters, never interfere. NEVER," he said in a fatally serious tone.

"Father got over Will's occupation," Sunni was saying.

"Call me crazy, sister, but this is a little more extreme!" the older sister hissed.

"Ye can't help who ye love!" Sunni shouted, her infamous temper exploding.

"Caty, he's a pirate! He steals, he plunders, he drinks-"

"He's sitting right here," Jack interjected.

"He's greedy, he's manipulative," she continued as if she didn't hear Jack.

"An' I love 'im," Sunni declared. "Fer Christ's sake, Elizabeth, stop lookin' at me through rose-colored glasses. I drink, I'm bold, I'm no lady, I have an awful temper-"

"An' I love her," Jack said, quietly. Sunni started and spun to face him. He rarely said the woods. They smiled at each other briefly. Sunni turned back to her sister. "What's done is done. We can't change anything now."

"Where are you going to live?" Elizabeth asked.

"She's stayin' here until the baby's born," Jack answered.

"What? Jack, no!" Sunni cried.

"Luv," he said gently," Ye been sick fer th' past week."

"It's normal, I swear. Elizabeth was sick like that when she was pregnant with Johnny."

"I know, but why risk it, luv?"

"Jack's right, Sunni," Will spoke up for the first time. "And you're welcome to stay here, you know that. Even if your father disagrees."

Sunni moaned with the mention of her father. "I don't want to stay here, as generous as your offer is. I want to stay with you, Jack. Elizabeth, please tell them that it's okay. Tell them that is normal," Sunni pleaded.

Elizabeth's jaw was set in a scary expression. "I would like to talk to my-" she seemed to choke over the next words, "-brother-in-law in private."

Jack looked positively terrified. "What?"

"Come with me," she stood and strode out of the room.

Jack looked to Sunni who only shrugged and motioned for him to follow her.

Once they were alone in the hallway, Elizabeth shoved Jack against the wall. "You married my sister?" she shrieked.

Jack nodded slowly.

Eyes narrowed, she asked, "Why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"You're Captain Jack-bloody-Sparrow!" she exclaimed. "Famous for having any woman in the Caribbean! A self-proclaimed lifelong bachelor! Why in th' hell would you marry my sister?"

"She's my better half."

Elizabeth was stopped short for a second. "Your better half?" Jack nodded. "What kind of bloody line is that?"

"Elizabeth," Jack tried to explain, but was cut off again.

"There must be a reason, Jack Sparrow. You do nothing that does not profit yourself, what do you gain from this?"

"I gain a wife."

Elizabeth set her jaw. "You love her?"

"Of course I do."

Elizabeth sighed. "When did hell freeze over?"

Jack smiled. "At the precise moment I was born."

Elizabeth led Jack back into the kitchen.

"Did you convince him that pregnancy sickness is normal? That it's okay for me to stay on the Pearl?" Sunni demanded.

Elizabeth rubbed her temples. "I can't believe I'm about to agree with you, but. . . tis normal. Of course she can stay here with us, but it may be better if she were to stay on the Pearl."

"What?" Will demanded, taken aback by his wife's opinion.

"Look at the predicament she's gotten herself in," Elizabeth sighed. "Pirates and all those associated with them are, by order of law, to be hanged. I am positive a wife of a pirate counts under that ruling. Father overlooks Jack's presence in Port Royal at the moment, but once he finds out he impregnated his youngest daughter, he'll be livid. And. . . I hate to even bring it up, but, by law, Sunni will be sent to the gallows as soon as the baby's born."

"Make something up, then," Jack ordered. "If she were pregnant by rape of a pirate, they couldn't hang her."

"She'd just be ostracized for the rest of her life," Elizabeth countered.

"It'd be better than death."

Elizabeth just gave him a look.

"Fine," Jack threw up his hands. "I'll go find a lad, force 'im at knife point ta act like HE married Sunni."

"You will do no such thing!" Sunni cried. "Listen, everyone is making this much too complicated. We could see a doctor, get the approval for me to travel on a ship for another six months, an' Jack keeps me aboard. We don't tell Father about the baby an' our marriage until th' child is born. Maybe a baby will soften him up."

Will shrugged. "Couldn't hurt, but I doubt a doctor will give you his approval."

"He will-"

"Caitlyn Marie," Jack began in a serious tone. Then he took a deep breath. "Let me talk ta ye in private, savvy?"

Sunni let out a sigh as she rose to her feet. Jack followed her to the family room and the two stood near the fireplace, facing each other.

Will and Elizabeth watched intently from the kitchen.

"Sunni's very stubborn," Elizabeth said, watching the two argue.

Will nodded as Sunni stomped her foot and put her hands on her hips. "Jack is stubborn, as well." They continued watching.

Finally, Jack framed Sunni's face with his hands in a surprisingly gentle gesture. He spoke softly, looking deep into her eyes. He brought his head down until his forehead touched hers, but he continued talking.

After a while, Sunni finally nodded. The couple began walking toward the kitchen again when Johnny started crying.

When Elizabeth stood, Sunni held up a hand. "Let me get him," she smiled. "I haven't seen my nephew in such a long time."

Jack was alone with Elizabeth and Will.

"What did you say to her?" Liz wanted to know.

"I convinced her she would be healthier on land, close to a doctor. It would be better for the baby and she wouldn't be in any danger like she would on the Pearl."

"Jack, what about Father-?"

"Elizabeth," Jack held up his hands. "Listen, I understand th' entire situation with yer father. When he finds out, well, it may not be the best day in Port Royal. An' I understand I may not get to see my wife very often. But look at her, for Christ's sakes. My Sunni's barely five feet tall and she weighs hardly a hundred pounds . . . she tol' me about yer mum an' how she died givin' birth ta Caitlyn. Well, it ain't happenin' ta her. My wife an' my child are gonna be healthy, savvy?"

Will studied Jack carefully. "You're truly worried about her."

"Of course I am!" Jack threw his arms up. "Tomorrow, I'm takin' her ta th' doctor."

"Johnny just needed changing," Sunni informed them, coming back into the kitchen. "He's asleep again."

"Speaking of sleep," Jack stood, placing a hand on the small of Sunni's back. "Ye need yer rest, luv. We should get back ta th' Pearl."

"Don't be daft," Elizabeth rose. "You'll stay here tonight and tomorrow, we'll accompany you to the physician's."

Jack and Sunni were given the extra bed that Will pulled out of a closet and set up in the family room. The house was quiet again, and Sunni lay snuggled in the crook of Jack's arm. Tears slid silently down her cheek.

Jack felt the moisture falling on his arm. He sighed and wipded away a tear. "Luv, ye know it's fer th' best if ye stay here, don'tcha?"

Sunni sniffed and nodded, but didn't answer. Jack pulled her closer in his arms, feeling her body form to his, and tried to sleep.


	12. Trouble In Port Royal

All of you reviewers make my day! I'm serious, I love you guys! I think I'll put up two chapters just cause i'm so pleased!

CHAPTER TWELVE: TROUBLE IN PORT ROYAL

"Jack. . . Jack," Will whispered early the next morning. "Get up. We'll go to the physician's now so that no one will be out."

Will and Elizabeth pulled on their coats and covered Johnny as Jack roused Sunni. The streets of Port Royal were empty, as it was only a little after dawn.

"Dr. Morgan! Dr. Morgan," Will pounded on the town doctor's door. A moment later, a disheveled looking old man opened the door.

"What's wrong, Mr. Turner?" the gray-haired man asked in a hushed tone as he pulled on a jacket. "Is young John sick?"

"No," Will pushed Sunni forward. "We have a situation."

"Miss Caitlyn!" the doctor exclaimed. "I had heard you were kidnapped by pirates not weeks ago! When did you return?"

"Last night," Sunni answered. "Please, sir, may we come inside?"

"Well," the doctor sighed after he was done examining Sunni. "The lass is definitely pregnant. The baby, by all signs, looks healthy, as does the mother. Now, who may ask is the father?"

Jack glanced at the floor as Sunni came out of the examining room. He smiled quickly, clasped his hands in front of him, and stepped forward. "That would be me."

"Ah," the man nodded. "Tis a good thing, then."

"What is?" Jack furrowed his brows.

"That I sent my assistant to retrieve an officer of the royal navy."

"What?" Sunni demanded, stepping toward the doctor.

"Now, miss, there is nothing to worry about. We can easily dispose of the baby without anyone needing to find out. Your father doesn't even need to know, if you like."

"You can't arrest Jack," Elizabeth stepped forward. "Father said there would be no repercussions for his presence in Port Royal-"

"I didn't call because the man was in Port Royal, he shall be arrested for the rape of Miss Caitlyn Swann. That is why we must dispose of the baby."

Sunni gasped, throwing her hands over her stomach.

Suddenly, an officer of the navy charged in through the front door, sword drawn. "All right. Hands up, pirate. Don't even think of reachin' fer yer sword."

Jack took a deep breath and slowly raised his hands toward the sky. Will muttered an obscenity of disbelief. Elizabeth grasped her baby closer to her. Sunni set her jaw.

"There shall be another ten men here shortly to arrest you, Sparrow, and send you straight to the gallows where you belong. Commodore Norrington will make sure there will be no miraculous escapes this time."

When Jack heard the zing of a metal sword being unsheathed, he looked to William, but he was still unarmed. Will nodded to something at his right. It was then that he realized that HIS sword had been unsheathed.

Sunni stepped forward from the right of Jack, bearing his favorite weapon. He about shouted at her, but she spoke first. "Drop your weapon, sir," she commanded.

The young officer looked confused at first, but then chuckled. "You mean to threaten me?"

"You will step aside and allow Captain Sparrow to leave, or I will be forced to end your pathetic existence earlier than intended."

He raised an eyebrow. "Is that so, little lady?"

"As her sister, I can assure you that she will make good on her promise. She knows what she's doing," Elizabeth sighed in resignation.

"Is that so-"

The man never finished his sentence when Sunni advanced, feinted left, struck his sword with ferocity, and then whacking his wrist with the blunt side of her knife. The man's hand when numb for a second and he dropped his weapon, letting it clatter to the ground. Sunni kicked it away with her foot, and held her own pointed to his throat.

"I just disarmed you without shedding a single drop of blood, son," Sunni said, sounding uncomfortably like Jack. "How does that make you feel?"

The young man did not respond. Instead, his eyes rolled upward as his legs gave out underneath him. He fell to the ground, revealing Will standing behind him with a bedpan with which he had struck the officer.

"That was good, luv," Jack said with a degree of reverence toward his wife.

"Where's the doctor?" Elizabeth cried.

The foursome looked around, seeing no one in the doctor's waiting room.

"He must have already run for help," Elizabeth answered her own question. "Will, you get Jack back to the Pearl. I'll take Sunni back to the house and we'll think of a good lie to get out of all of this."

Will nodded. "C'mon, Jack, there's a back exit."

"Jack," Sunni called before they could leave. She flipped the sword so that handle was facing her husband, then she tossed it to him.

Jack caught it, and then rushed forward to give her a hasty kiss. "Stay here, let Elizabeth take care of you. I'll be back soon. Take care of our baby." With those instructions, he and Will disappeared.

"C'mon, sis," Elizabeth said, hoisting Johnny up on her hip. "We have a lot of explanations to cook up."

"Oh god," Sunni cried, putting her hand to her forehead. "What if the doctor tells Father that I helped Jack escape after he already determined that I was pregnant? How are we going to explain me being pregnant without making the price on Jack's head triple?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "C'mon, we'll get it all figured out when we get home. We need to leave, right now. The soldiers are on their way."

Sunni pursed her lips and nodded.

Outside, the town was coming awake, especially when four or five men from the navy marched into the doctor's. Elizabeth and Sunni continued to walk on, as if nothing had happened.

"I think," Sunni said, as they strolled down the cobblestone, "that the only solution is to kill the doctor."

Elizabeth laughed. "Well, at least you still have your sense of humor."'

"I'm being serious."

"You two! Ladies!" a soldier called out.

Elizabeth and Sunni froze. Slowly, they turned on their heals to see the officer running from the physician's. They did not bother running, carrying their babies.

The man did not utter a word; he just dragged Sunni into an alley and threw her up against the wall.

"Hey! Watch it-" Sunni shouted in protest.

The man produced a rope and began tying her wrists.

"Do you know who this is?" Elizabeth thundered. "You're tying up Caitlyn Swann, the governor's daughter!"

As Jack and Will were scurrying through old ladies' yards, taking a back route to the Pearl, Jack suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" Will hissed.

"I just got an awful feeling."

"Don't tell me you and Sunni have some kind of psychic connection, too," Will muttered.

Jack just gave him a Look. After a moment, he waved a hand to the younger man. "Follow me."

"Sure, she's the governor's daughter," the officer sneered, "an' I'm the Commodore."

"You're obviously a lowly soldier if you don't even realize who we are," Sunni insulted as she struggled against her bonds. "Just what is the meaning of this, you lowlife sack of puss?"

The soldier backhanded her, his rings digging into her cheek. Sunni slowly turned her face back towards the soldier, her hair splayed across her face and her eyes wild. She spat in his face.

"No pirate's whore will spit in my face," he growled. "I will see to it that you are hung."

"What kind of an ingrate are you to call me a pirate's whore?" Sunni shouted. "You will be the one who is hung once our Father finds out what you have done you dirty fool."

"Do you hear shouting?" Jack whispered to Will as they snuck closer to the physician's office.

"Someone's cussing up a blue streak," Will commented, after straining his ears.

Jack nodded. "That's my wife."

"I know all about you, lass," the soldier went on. "The physician told me all about you assisting in Jack Sparrow's escape. An' I also know about the lil' package of his that you be carryin'."

Great, what kind of lie could Sunni cook up now? She knew they should have killed the doctor.

"A lady cannot be punished for pregnancy by rape!" Elizabeth declared, repositioning Johnny on her hip.

Sunni allowed her head to fall back. Oh, great. Now Jack would be hunted like a wild rabbit.

"Then why'd she assist in his escape?" he sneered.

"I'm sick of this," Sunni finally declared, and swung her bound hands around and upwards, hooking the soldier in the jaw. He stumbled backwards into the brick building.

"C'mon," Elizabeth pulled Sunni away, now that the man was out of commission.

"Do not move!" the officer ordered, still clutching his jaw with one hand. But in the other hand, he held his sword pointed at them.

"You wouldn't dare harm a pregnant woman," Elizabeth declared.

"Elizabeth, take Johnny out of here," Sunni told her, willing her voice to stop shaking. She was not as sure as Elizabeth was.

Suddenly, he lunged for them, swinging his sword for Sunni. She lifted her arms, deflecting the stab, but received nasty cuts on her forearms for her troubles. This was crazy to fight this man unarmed and bound at the wrists. She reached out and threw a foot toward his groin, connecting. He growled, fell to his knees and stabbed at her again, striking her shoulder, but not her heart.

Elizabeth had set Johnny down to come to her sister's aid, but someone beat her to the punch. Jack and Will seemed to come flying out of nowhere, pummeling the offending officer. Their wrath killed the soldier in less than a few minutes.

"Boys," Elizabeth called out as she supported her bleeding sister. "Hurry up! We don't have all that much time."

There seemed to be fire in Jack's eyes as he sheathed his sword. "Sunni's comin' with me. She ain't safe here either." He swept her up in his arms as he past them.

"You can't just take off with my sister now that they know she's back! And she's hurt!"

"One," Jack held up an irritated finger. "She may be your sister, but she's also my wife, an' two, what th' 'ell ye want me ta do? Leave her here to be hanged?"

"He's right," Will breathed. "I'll tell you what," he said to his wife. "We'll meet up with them in a month in Jenga an' work this out. Right now, they need to leave Port Royal, immediately. Now, go!"

Jack nodded and took Sunni and ran.

"Ye still with me, luv?" Jack asked as he ducked and sprinted through citizens' yards.

"I'm here," Sunni said through clenched teeth. "Just get me ta th' Pearl."

The crew was loading crates of supplies onto the ship when Jack and Sunni burst through the brush and onto the abandoned dock.

"Haul up th' anchor!" Jack ordered as he handed Sunni over to Perch. "Take her to me cabin," he said. "Full sail!"

"Cap'n, what happened?" Gibbs demanded as Perch carried Sunni off.

"Long story," Jack mumbled. "Right now we need to put as much ocean between us and Port Royal as possible.


	13. A Few Lies, Pain and a Decision

As I promised . . .

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: A FEW LIES, PAIN AND A DECISION

Elizabeth, Will and Johnny entered the Swann mansion just as Norrington was being shown into the governor's study.

"Caitlyn's here?" the governor cried as Elizabeth sprinted in.

"We can't find her- Mrs. Turner," Norrington greeted her.

"Father," Liz ignore the commodore. "Caitlyn was here. Jack picked her up on the Pearl after her ship sank. But he took her back out to sea."

"He what?" the commodore and the governor demanded at the same time.

"One of Norrington's men attacked Sunni and Elizabeth and accused Sunni of helping Jack Sparrow of escaping," Will explained.

"Why would Jack Sparrow escape when he has permission to be here?"

"Because through some twist of events," Elizabeth continued, "he was accused of raping Sunni."

"He what?" the governor demanded again.

"The doctor that we had Sunni checked at told some soldiers that she was pregnant and one thing led to another."

"Wait just a minute, none of this is making any sense. Why did Mr. Sparrow take Caitlyn for the second time?"

"The man who attacked her injured her. He was afraid that the rest of the soldiers would believe what the one did, and injure her as well. He was trying to save her."

Norrington snorted. "That's preposterous."

"Where did the rumor of Sunni being with child originate?" the governor asked.

Will and Elizabeth simply looked at each other.

As soon as land was drifting out of sight, Jack hurried back to the cabin, where numerous of his crewmen were gathered around. Sunni was on the bed, breathing in and out in deep breaths to control the pain. Her forehead glistened in sweat.

"What has been given to her for the pain?" Jack asked Anamaria, who was standing near the door when he entered.

"She won't take any alcohol. Says she don't wanna hurt her child."

Jack nodded and finally ordered, "Out, ye scallywags! Back to work." He hoped his voice came out as steady as he tried to force it. "Gibbs, did ye clean the wound?"

"Aye, Cap'n," Gibbs nodded, standing up from beside the bed. "I believe th' bleedin' has stopped as well. There's not too much damage."

Jack nodded. "All right, then. Go get me some more hot rags. And some juice."

And like that, they were alone in their quarters together. Jack didn't say anything, he simply lifted the bandage on Sunni's shoulder to examine her wound. When he was finished inspecting that, he lifted her arm to see how her forearm was faring. The sleeve was in the way, so he simply ripped the fabric off, and then used that to tie a bandage around the wound.

"Fer Christ's sake, Jack," Sunni mumbled. "Say somethin'."

That shred Jack's last ounce of control. He took a deep, trembling breath and then looked into her eyes. He shook his head, and took a hold of her hand and kissed it. "God, luv, I was so scared."

Sunni shook her head. "Hey. It's just a cut. I'll be fine."

"Doll, are you in any pain?"

"I think I'm going numb. I've been sliced with a knife before, Jack. I'm gonna be all right."

Jack stood and picked up a cold cloth. "Where did those fencin' skills come from?" He pressed the cloth to her swollen cheek.

"Long practiced skill," she winced.

"Obviously."

"I'm gonna be fine," she assured him, catching his hand in hers.

"But ye were much too close to not being fine," he breathed.

"Ye saved me," Sunni said, the tears finally falling. "I about. . . that soldier about. . ."

"I ain't lettin' nothin' happen to you," Jack pressed his forehead to hers. "I will protect you with my life. After all, I'm-"

"Captain Jack Sparrow," Sunni said, imitating his cocky tone, smiling up at his deep brown eyes.

Gibbs knocked on the door before entering with the provisions. "Ye need assistance, Cap'n?"

"Nah. Tell Anamaria to set course for Tortuga. We'll see a doctor there."

"Ye wanna see another doctor?" Sunni asked.

"I want to make sure that nice little romp didn't hurt our son."

"You've decided it's a boy, then?" Sunni laughed, despite the pain, catching Jack's hand. "An' what if it's a girl?"

Jack hovered over her, a hand running up and down Sunni's side. "As long as she's as beautiful as you," he smiled suggestively down at her.

Sunni laughed again, ignoring the burn in her cheek. "You have an insatiable lust, Jack."

"You're my wife, luv," he leaned down and kissed her deeply and gently for a long time.

"Are you satisfied that I'm not goin' ta die on ye?" she asked when they parted.

Jack paused and nodded. "You'll have ta stay in that bed for a while. I want ye at full strength before ye get on your feet.

"No arguments," Sunni yawned as Jack pulled a bottle of rum from his desk. He dumped a little on a clean cloth and pressed it to his wife's cheek to clean her cuts.

"That bastard had some nasty rings," he murmured.

"I think you and Will delivered his justice," she countered.

"Nah, I wanted ta spit on his dead body."

"Once a pirate. . ." she closed her eyes with a smile.

Jack slid into bed next to Sunni on her good side. "We didn't get near enough sleep last night. Let's take a nap an' forget about this whole day."

"So does all of this mean I can stay on the Pearl with you?"

Jack sighed. "No. All of this means that I'm never letting you leave my sight again."

Sunni rolled onto her good side and faced Jack. She smiled. "I would love that."

Jack put an arm around her and rubbed the small of her back, a spot, he had found, relaxed her like none other. It made her eventually forget the pain and drift asleep.

The doctor at Tortuga was a young man who was starkly out of place in the drunken port town. He was clear-eyed, and didn't stumble around, wore respectable clothes, and appeared to be knowledgeable.

"If ye don't mind me asking, mate," Sunni said as he listened to her heart. "What in th' 'ell are ye doin' in a town like this?"

The man smiled and felt her stomach. "Fell in love with a barmaid at a local hotel," he answered. "Besides, this town was in need of a good doctor. I do get the most interesting injuries, though. If ye don't mind me asking, what in the hell are ye doing on a ship like that?" he nodded to the Pearl outside the window.

"Fell in love with a pirate," she answered.

"An' I guess that's where this little one comes in," the man laid her down and listened to her stomach with a cold stethoscope. "And I'm guessing also, that you're going to be living on the seas for the next six months."

"Will that be a problem?" Sunni asked fearfully.

"Nah," he shook his head. "Might make your morning sickness worse, an' you'll have ta be careful that you eat right, but ye should be fine. I would recommend, however, that you come ashore for the last month of your pregnancy so that a doctor can be around to watch over you. I wouldn't typically even order that, but your small frame does leave room for some complications." The doctor moved to the door. "I'm going to go get Jack."

Sunni sighed with relief. She could stay with Jack. Just the night before, Jack had changed her bandages and given her a back massage. He was catering to her every need. She loved the way feeling close to him made her feel. She knew she would never be able to stay on land away from him.

"Your wife is going to be fine," the young doctor told Jack as they re-entered the room. "She's very healthy and the baby has a strong heartbeat. It seems to be growing at a normal rate-"

"It? You don't know the sex?" Jack asked disappointed.

"You need to find a tarot card reader to find that one out," the doctor laughed. "But I think Sunni will be perfectly fine to stay on the Pearl with you and the crew. Just as long, of course, that you keep her safe."

Jack gave him a Look.

"Well, I know the reputation of the Pearl," the man shrugged. "She can go about her routine, doing her chores until they get too strenuous. She should be eating right and staying fairly active. I told her it would be best for her to come ashore during the last few weeks, but only as a precaution."

"Won't be a problem," Jack nodded. "Th' men get a month off per year."

"Normally, I would say it would be fine for her to give birth at sea, but her small size bothers me a little. Oh, and just in case, do you have someone on board who can deliver a baby?"

"Aye," Sunni answered. "Mr. Gibbs can."

"Luv, he's good with stitches and bandages, but I don't know about deliverin' a-"

"He delivered Elizabeth. He was a doctor on the ship when my parents were coming to Port Royal for the first time."

"He what?" Jack asked, flabbergasted.

"Wonderful," the doctor continued. "I cleaned her wounds. The one on her shoulder is definitely troubling, but it looks like it's healing. I don't want her moving it a whole lot until it's completely healed. The cuts on her arms and cheeks will be fine in a few days, and that'll be ten shillings."

Jack grumbled as he pulled the gold pieces from his pocket and handed them over to the man.

"Doc," Sunni asked, jumping down from the examining table, "will you please tell Jack that I ain't made of glass and I'm not going to break if I steer the ship once in a while or pick up a sword?"

"You just need to use common sense," the doctor shrugged. "Her normal activities should be safe enough until she swells as big as a watermelon. Then, she may have trouble getting around, and there might be a few complications."

"Like what?" Jack demanded.

"Her legs may become too weak to carry her, or she may be just fine. It's hard to predict."

"I will be fine," Sunni threw her arm around Jack's waist. "C'mon, pirate. Ye have a new crew member."


	14. Morning After

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: MORNING AFTER

Will quietly closed the door to nursery and studied his wife. Elizabeth was seated at the kitchen table, staring into the bottom of her teacup. He stealthily made his way to her and sat down across the table.

"She's been preparing to be a pirate her entire life," Elizabeth mumbled. "How could I not see it coming?"

"What are you talking about?" Will asked gently.

"Sunni," Elizabeth explained. "She's been able to handle a sword since she was nearly seven, could outfence nearly the entire royal navy at sixteen. I've never seen a woman be able to hold more liquor for her size and age. . . for any size and age, actually."

Will sighed. "Jack's a good man, sweetheart. Pirate or not, he'll take very good care of her. Besides, he loves her."

"He says so, but how do you know?"

"You said it yourself when they were here," Will shrugged. "He's a greedy pirate. Why would he haul around a pregnant wife that will be a burden when he can go to any port in the world and find a wench? Could only be because he loves her."

"I suppose you're right," Elizabeth said, resting her head in a fist. She sighed. "Do you realize that they were married already at Johnny's baptism? That night they married was the very night before we christened our son."

Will let out a chuckle. "I suppose you're right. I was wondering why they were holding hands. At the time, I only thought it was because they were godparents."

"What were thinking making Jack our son's godfather?" Elizabeth asked, but revealing a tiny smile of joking.

Will smiled as well. "Well, we always thought that if something were to happen to the both of us, then Sunni would care for Johnny. Jack would just be around for the title. It looks like, now, however, that we chose a loving couple for our son."

Elizabeth groaned and threw a hand over her eyes.

Flashback

"What are we goin' ta do? What are we goin' ta do?" Jack kept repeating as he drug Sunni through the streets of Port Royal.

"I'll tell you what I'm goin' ta do," Sunni grumbled. "I'm getting a drink." She tore her arm from his grip and charged into the nearest pub, with or without Jack.

Jack rolled his eyes, but then thought better of it. A rum did sound like the perfect solution.

Sunni was seated at the bar when Jack walked in. She had two mugs of ale in front of her.

"Knew you'd come," she almost smiled. The hangover, and the entire situation, prevented her from fully smiling.

"I always come when alcohol beckons," Jack mumbled, plopping onto a stool.

"We don't even have rings," Sunni broke the silence. "What kind of preacher marries a couple without rings?"

Jack glanced at his hands. They were covered in rings, save for the ring finger on his left hand. "An' what kind of preacher marries a couple who are dead drunk?" he grumbled, tipping back his mug.

"I think we need to find this guy an' get him to seriously reconsider his vows," she mumbled.

Jack let out a laugh.

Again, they drank in silence. The bar was fairly empty, save for the few hard core drinkers that were scattered sporadically around.

"We could find th' town magistrate an' stop him from signing our marriage certificate," Jack suggested.

Sunni shook her head, her loose blond locks flowing over her shoulder. "'S too late. Most people around here get up and do business before one o'clock in th' afternoon."

Jack's eyes shot to the clock. It was just before one. It must have been a good night.

"Whyyetwolooksoglum?" a slurred voice asked as a heavy weight was dropped on a stool next to the couple.

Sunni and Jack glanced over to find a man dressed in rags, smelling of bacon grease, rum, and saltwater, and who was carrying an ale that seemed to be permanently attached to his hand.

"Do I know you?" Jack asked.

"Name's George," the man threw out a hand, hoping that someone would catch it and shake it. Sunni grabbed it just in time, before he knocked over her ale. "I've been drinkin' in this bar for seven years."

"Consecutively?" Sunni asked under her breath. Then she leaned over to Jack and whispered, "He's drunk as a frog."

Jack nodded in agreement.

"Why so glum?" George asked again, taking a swig.

"We woke up this morning an' found out we're married," Sunni said. "Can you fix that?" she asked sarcastically.

George frowned and thought for a moment. Then he shook his head. "A good ale'll fix anything, lass!"

"Cheers to that," she said, lifting her glass with him and taking a long drink.

"That's how we got in this bloody mess," Jack said, but took a drink anyways.

"So why don't you just stay married?" George asked.

"You don't understand," Sunni said. "We're not sweethearts, or a couple. We were friends-"

"Best couples start out as friends!" George declared.

"But they don't usually skip right to th' marriage faze!" Jack exclaimed.

"Why waste time?" George waved a hand. "Ye were goin' ta ask her ta marry ye anyways."

"Oh, is that so?" Jack asked sarcastically.

"Of course. Ye love her, mate. Even as intoxerat. . . intozerca. . . even as drunk as I am, I c'n tell ye love her."

Jack threw him a cynical glance.

"An' you, young lass," George turned to Sunni. "You ain't never been with a man, afore, have ye? An' now, in one night, you're married and given him yer innocence."

Sunni's eyes widened. "Oh, lord, I ain't never thought of that."  
Jack gave her a look. "Don't tell me, kid, that I'm yer first?"

"I'm seventeen, Jack! Of course you're my first."

Jack, for reasons unknown, sat up a little straighter in his stool.

"Don't worry, darlin'," George waved a hand again. "What ye did was perfectly within th' rights of a married couple. An' he loves ye, what could get better'n that? An' you love him."

"What makes ye so sure?" Sunni asked.

"Ye wouldn't 'ave given him yer innocence if ye hadn't loved him," George said, swaying on his chair.

Sunni looked at Jack, but couldn't hold his gaze and looked away, blushing. Jack found her crimson cheeks to be adorable. He held a finger under her chin and turned her face back toward his. "Nothin' ta be embarrassed about, luv," he said, tweeking her nose. "Many a woman has fallen for th' great Captain Jack Sparrow."

"What?" Sunni nearly shot out of her barstool. "Ye think I fell fer YOU?"

"Oh, come, now lass. I knew ye had a crush on me th' very moment ye stepped inta that jail."

"Of all the arrogant, pig-headed remarks!" Sunni threw up her hands. "Yer sayin' that I fell fer you, but you feel nothin' fer me?"

This time, Jack couldn't meet her gaze. "Well, yer Lizzy's little sister, doll. I mean. . . it would be, I mean, I don't know if. . ." the words didn't seem to want to come out.

Sunni was studying him with a look of triumph on her face. "See. You fell fer ME, ye stubborn pirate!"

"Jack Sparrow falls for no woman!" he countered.

"Captain," Sunni absentmindedly corrected him. "Captain Jack Sparrow."

He gave her a look of curiosity. "Right. Captain."

"Will you two just give it up an' admit that ye love each other?" George suddenly burst in. "Otherwise, there's no way ye would have gotten married last night."

Sunni looked back at Jack. His sensual mouth seemed to have lost words, and his double beard with beads didn't move. His kohl-lined eyes bore into hers. His jet black, dreadlocked hair was pushed under his customary red bandana, but his captain's hat was missing. Something, she didn't know if it was the alcohol, or the force of Jack's steady gaze, but something hit her then.

Jack looked confused as Sunni pushed aside their mugs of ale and then hopped up on the bar. She sat on the counter in her fluffy dress, and scooted over to be directly in front of him. Then, in customary, shocking-Sunni style, she parted her legs, and put one foot on either side of Jack.

Taking a deep breath, Sunni proclaimed, "I can't believe I'm tellin' ye this, Jack. But from the very first moment I met ye. . . well, I always knew that YOU were the person I wanted te loose my innocence to. An' since I'm raised under Catholic law, that means a person must be married. Therefore. . ." she waved her hands to finish the sentence.

Jack studied her. "Do ye mean that, luv?"

Sunni looked to the ground, but then back up and nodded shyly.

"That's interesting. . . very interesting," Jack mumbled. "Cause I never thought that a woman who stole my heart would actually want it."

Sunni looked up sharply. "Do you mean that?"

"Yeah."

Suddenly, they both smiled. Jack pulled his wife into his lap and kissed her, chastely, on the lips.

"What just 'appened!" George exclaimed, breaking the moment.

"We love each other," Sunni translated.

"All that was just a simple, 'I love you'?"

They both nodded.

"Oh." And then, good ole George passed out onto the floor.

"Do ye really love me?" Sunni asked, after taking her eyes off the man on the floor.

Jack took a deep breath. "I'm not supposed to love anyone. NO ONE. I'm still tryin' to figure out how ye did it. I've loved you since ye first handed me that rum. I've always loved you, Caitlyn Swann. From the moment I met you."

Sunni smiled. "It's Caitlyn Sparrow, if ye don't mind."

Jack grinned. "I suppose you're right, wifer."

Sunni laughed, but was interrupted by church bells gonging.

"Oh no!" she cried. "We're supposed to be at the church in fifteen minutes for Johnny's baptism!"

Jack's eyes grew wide. "You're right! We better move!"

It took thirteen minutes for Sunni and Jack to run to the Turner's house to dress, clean a little, and then make it to the church. They were two minutes early, and walked down the aisle of the church holding hands.

End Flashback

"Do you really believe this will work out? With Caitlyn and Jack?" Elizabeth asked with her head in her hand.

"We'll find out when we meet up with them in Jenga," Will sighed.


	15. More Memories

OK, this next chapter is about the night after Jack and Sunni got married and I edited it quite a bit. Let me know if you think I should have let the sex scene in, or just alluded to it as I have here! Many thanks!

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: MORE MEMORIES. . . OF THE SNARKY SORT

"Let me steer th' ship, Jack," Sunni begged him for the fourth time that day.

He glanced down at her. She had innocent, childlike eyes. "You're very persistent, kid."

"Let me steer th' ship an' I'll teach ye how ta swordfight."

"You'll teach me?" Jack roared, rising to her bait. "Ye may know a few tricks, darlin', but it's not wise crossin' blades with a pirate."

"Ah, but ye forget," Sunni stepped between Jack and the wheel. "I am a pirate."

Jack turned her so that she faced the wheel. He placed her small hands on the spokes of the wheel. "You're not a pirate, luv," he said softly into her hair. "You're too good fer that."

Sunni said nothing as she felt the pulls and jerks of the wheel. Finally, she breathed, "You're wrong, Jack."

Jack covered her hands with his and rested his chin on top of her head. "You're a gov'nor's daughter, Sunni."

"I'm a pirate's wife, Jack."

"I can't give ye th' life ye deserve."

"As long as ye give me the life I WANT, I won't care."

"An' what life is that?"

Sunni took a deep breath and stared out at the horizon. "This. Th' Black Pearl. You. . . Freedom."

"They look very content," Anamaria observed as recoiled a rope. "Wasn't it you, Perch, who guaranteed they wouldn't last?"

The old man turned from pounding down a nail to look at his captain and Sunni. "If I remember right, ye agreed with me."

"Who woulda known Sunni was so tolerant?" Ana laughed.

"A woman must be tolerant ta deal with Jack Sparrow," Gibbs joined in the laughter. "Ah, she's a good lass, though. Won't mind havin' her onboard a bit."

Anamaria threw a cockeyed glance to the older man. "I thought ye stuck to yer guns about woman bein' bad luck on board a ship."

"Well, we lasted this long with ye, didn't we?"

"Ye think she'll be a permanent crew member, now?" Perch asked, interrupting the exchange.

Ana shrugged. "Wouldn't mind if she were. I think Jack'll keep her."

"Ye two becomin' friends, now?" Gibbs asked.

"Ye like th' lass more'n I do."

"What do ye reckon they're talkin' about?" Perch asked, breaking up another impending fight between Gibbs and Ana.

Gibbs glanced up to the helm. "Baby names?" he suggested.

The crew chuckled. It was surreal. Their captain, a man who had never grown up, was to be a father.

Sunni's nineteenth birthday was only two days away, and the entire crew, save for Sunni, knew they were a day and a half away from the little island Jack and Elizabeth were marooned on by Barbossa. It now, unofficially, belonged to Jack and he was planning something elaborate.

On the morning of her birthday, Jack pulled the curtains to their cabin windows to assure that she would sleep late. When she awoke, he was sitting at the table, watching her, waiting with breakfast.

"Happy Birthday, luv," he smiled with a broad, cocky grin.

She smiled and stretched like a cat. "Mmm, it is my birthday, isn't it?"

He chuckled. "C'mon, ye old woman, eat your breakfast before it's time for lunch."

Sunni arose from bed, still in her white nightgown, and sauntered over to the table with a yawn. Instead of letting her sit across from him at the table, Jack pulled Sunni into his lap and began kissing and gently gnawing on her neck.

"Mm, pancakes!" she exclaimed.

"Aye, jus' fer yer birthday," Jack held up a fork. She eagerly dug in.

"Jack', you're amazin'," she murmured with a mouthful. He was lazily stroking her back and planting suggestive kisses on her neck and shoulders. "Ye know, I'm not goin' ta be able to properly enjoy these pancakes with you distractin' me like that."

"Well," he murmured, nibbling on her eat. "It was my job ta keep ye busy while the crew gets yer surprise ready."

"Surprise?" Sunni lept up, but Jack pulled her back down.

"Hold on, there, luv," he chuckled. "They ain't ready, yet. You're stuck with me for awhile."

"Do ye really think ye can contain me here after you've told me I have a surprise waitin' fer me-"

Jack cut her off by pressing his lips to hers. Sunni inhaled sharply, surprised, but quickly responded. She leaned into him, rocking back on his lap and gently nipped his bottom lip. Jack smiled with his eyes closed, enjoying his wife thoroughly. With his hands on her butt, he shifted her so that her breasts were pressed firmly into his chest. He rubbed her lower back and felt her melt into his body even more. Her soft lips parted, allowing his prodding tongue access into her mouth. Jack tasted the sweet, sticky syrup that had covered her pancakes and felt a familiar tingle shoot through his veins, a sensation only Sunni created.

Sunni tugged on one of Jack's braids and then flipped off his three-point hat, sending it to the floor.

Jack smiled, his golden molars shimmering in the morning light. "What're ye thinkin', luv?"

Sunni shifted to straddle Jack's lap. "I'm thinkin'," she mumbled, playing with his coal black hair, "that you thought of a really great way to contain me."

Jack kissed her passionately, attacking her luscious lips with force. In true Sunni-style, she returned his kiss with equal fire, covering his mouth with hers and stroking his cheek and neck. They stayed entangled until they were forced to come up for air, both staring into each other's eyes. Jack grinned mischievously, and then hoisted Sunni up, her legs around his waist as he carried her to bed. She giggled like a schoolgirl as he dropped her on the bed and stripped off his white shirt.

Sunni bit her lip as she smiled at his tanned, brown skin and tight muscles. "I am so lucky," she giggled wickedly.

Jack couldn't stop from grinning down at her. He pushed back a lock of her golden hair. "No, luv. I'm the lucky one."

His kisses tasted vaguely of rum and syrup from Sunni's pancakes. Sunni loved the feel of his weight on top of her and practically purred at the feeling of Jack's lips on her neck. His calloused hands ran over every bare spot of her skin. When he ran out of bare skin, he slowly pushed her satin white nightgown up her leg. His fingers barely skimmed over her skin.

"Jack, you're killin' me," Sunni moaned. "Tell me ye need ta keep me busy fer a long time."

"Oh, a long, long time," Jack mumbled as he kissed her throat. "We may not see th' sun today."

Flashback

"I'm gonna walk Sunni home," Jack told Will and Elizabeth as the town clock struck nine. Sunni looked up in surprise as she pulled on her coat. Johnny's baptism was about six hours ago and the Turners had hosted a wonderful dinner for the new godparents. Jack and Sunni had been married just nearly twenty hours.

"Oh," Elizabeth said a little surprise. "Well, I suppose that would be a smart idea since Father isn't home. He can make sure everything is well at the house."

"Though, I'm sure once the servants see a pirate on the porch, things won't be well," Will pointed out.

"I won't go that far," Jack sighed exasperatedly. He stood from the table. "Wonderful meal, mates. Kiss Lil' John g'night for me. I'll be back around tomorrow."

Will nodded and stood to shake Jack's hand and kiss Sunni's cheek. Elizabeth hugged her sister and gave Jack a peck on the cheek.

"Will you be all right at home by yourself?" Elizabeth asked Caitlyn. "You know you are welcome to stay here."

Caitlyn smiled. "Father will be home tomorrow afternoon. I'll be fine, Liz. Besides, all of the servants are still around." She shrugged. "An' I have a sword under my bed an' a pistol in my nightstand."

"How did you get a pistol?" Elizabeth exclaimed, glaring at Will.

"I only gave her an old sword," Will shrugged. "I don't know where the pistol came from."

Jack cleared his throat. "Yes, well, I'm sure you new parents are eager for a moment of shut eye. We'll see you tomorrow," he said, ushering Sunni out the door with a hand on the small of her back.

"We're not going to the mansion, are we?" Sunni asked as they stepped into the clear, night air.

"No," Jack smiled down at her.

She swallowed a lump in her throat. "Where are we going?"

"A surprise," he murmured, a ghost of a grin on his lips.

They walked along in silence, most of the town already tucked in their beds, getting ready for the next morning. No one was outside to question the intentions of a pirate leading the governor's daughter down the cobblestone road.

"Jack?" Sunni's voice squeaked.

He looked down at her, eyebrow cocked.

"Do you really want to stay married to me?"

Jack stopped and turned to her. "Don't you want to stay married to me?"

"Oh, of course, I do," Sunni rushed to assure him. "It's just. . . you're a pirate. Do you want to stay tied down to one woman? A . . . not very experienced one, at that."

Jack smiled warmly. He cradled her face in his hands. "Do you believe in adventures, luv? This is one big adventure. I've never been married before. I wouldn't want to be married to anyone else but you. I guess, what I'm tryin' ta say is. . . I think I've known since th' moment I've met you that you were made fer me, an' I was made fer you. I don't want to divorce you or leave you."

"You love me?"

"I do."

Sunni smiled at the irony of those words. "I think you said th' same thing last night at about this time."

Jack laughed and they continued to walk along the cobblestone. Sunni enjoyed watching his drunken swagger.

"I been thinkin'," Jack said loudly, breaking the silence of the night. "I think that we never. . ." his hands danced about, "we never, uh, what would you call it, um, consummated," he said slowly, "our marriage."

Sunni lowered her head. "I think you are right. I've been thinkin' about that night, an' more an' more memories are comin' back. I think we fell straight to sleep in th' hotel room. Besides. . . I don't . . . feel any differently."

"Ye mean ye ain't sore," Jack said candidly, no shame at all. "An' if we did what we thought we did last night, well," his chest swelled with pride, "then ye'd definitely be sore."

Sunni let out a small laugh. "Where are we goin'?"

"Ta th' beach. What do ye think about sleepin' under th' stars tonight?"

She smiled. "Sounds wonderful."

The sand soon squished beneath the couple's feet and Caitlyn's stomach began to turn with butterflies. So . . . this was it. Where they were going to . . . She swallowed hard.

"You're tense," Jack whispered.

Sunni just swallowed again.

"So ye're really a virgin?" he asked.

"Uh-huh," she muttered, her cheeks turning crimson.

"Ye nervous?"

Sunni looked up boldly to declare that she was not, but his caring brown eyes disintegrated her will. "Yes," she told him truthfully.

"Don't be," he planted a soft kiss on her forehead that, oddly enough, calmed her slightly. Slightly.

"C'mon," he took her hand. "Sit down, look at th' stars with me. An' relax, darlin'. You're makin' me nervous."

Sunni couldn't imagine the infamous and renowned Captain Jack Sparrow being nervous. She plopped down in the sand, taking a deep breath. Jack sat beside her and looked upwards.

"Do ye know how ta read th' stars, luv?" he asked.

"Read?"

"Ye know, look fer navigational points. See th' constellations an' figger out where ye are."

Sunni shook her head. "I guess it's somethin' I'll hafta learn, bein' a pirate's wife, eh?"

Jack smiled.

"We're not here ta talk about stars," Sunni said suddenly.

Jack took a breath. "We're not, huh?"

Sunni leaned over and whispered. "Kiss me before I lose my nerve."

In a second, Jack's lips were on hers, consuming the flavor of her. Sunni hadn't realized kissing Jack was anything like this. Immediately, her doubts melted away. Jack's hands were running through her hair, stroking her back and gently working his way to her stomach and breasts. His hands were experienced and knew what they were doing to evoke a strong response from Sunni that she had never experienced before.

His motions gave her a little confidence to do some exploring as well. She lightly traced her fingers down his back and up his chest. When his tongue prodded at her lips, she opened her mouth to allow him access. He skimmed his tongue along her teeth and then withdrew to nibble gently on her neck. Sunni involuntarily moaned and leaned into him. Jack almost growled when her breasts pressed to his chest.

Gently, for Jack was doing everything as gently as possible as to not scare his new bride, he pushed her down into the sand so that she was lying down. He hovered over her, staring into her beautiful eyes. Then, he reached down and began untying her front-tie dress. One lace at a time. His finger would hook under a string and tickled her ribs until he pulled upwards, releasing the confining fabric.

Sunni felt like her skin was on fire. When the dress was finally loosened, Jack helped her out of it. She was down to her undergarments, including her stockings and corset, two very appealing pieces of attire to Jack. Straightening up, Jack tossed his hat aside and pulled his shirt over his head. His tanned, muscled chest shone in the moonlight. Sunni drank in the sight hungrily. He had a few tattoos scattered around, including the beautiful, ragged 'P' on his forearm. She noticed a small rising sun just above his peck.

"What's this?" she whispered, reaching up to stroke the tattoo.

A ghost of a smile appeared on Jack's lips. "Your tattoo. I got it th' moment I set foot on Tortuga after escapin' th' gallows."

"Ye got a tattoo fer me?"

Jack leaned down so that he was inches above her. "I did."

When the stars were cleared from their vision a good time later, Jack grunted and rolled over, pulling Sunni on top of him this time. She nuzzled her head into his chest.

"We are absolutely covered in sand," Jack muttered into her blond locks.

"I don't care," she answered, feeling the gritty sand on her back. "I don't want to move."

Jack smiled. "Ye liked that, then?"

Sunni laughed. "I love you, Jack Sparrow."

"Captain, luv, Captain Jack Sparrow."

Again, Sunni laughed. She was beginning to be able to think and move again. "We need a bath."

"Now that is an interesting concept," Jack smiled, sitting up as Sunni did.

"Ye know I'd be too sore ta do that again," Sunni answered.

"Do you hurt?" Jack asked, suddenly serious.

"No, just tender, I suppose. Now what are we going to do about a bath?"

Mischievously, Jack grinned. Then, he stood and threw her over his shoulder and waded into the warm Caribbean sea. He was graced with her laughter for his idea.

End Flashback


	16. Birthday Surprises

I just want to thank all of the reviewers and I would respond to you all individually, but I think that's against the rules (I'm not real sure). But thanks for all the grammar checks, I really appreciate it, and I think I corrected them. Again, many thanks to those of your who are reading this story, I love you all! Kisses from Jack to all of you!

CHAPTER SIXTEEN: BIRTHDAY SURPRISES

There was a gentle knock on the door about an hour later. "Lunch is ready," Anamaria announced.

"That's our signal," Jack sighed, rustling Sunni's hair.

"Mm. . . it's too hot ta wear a dress," she moaned, rolling out of bed.

"Why don't ye put a smile on me face all day an' just wear yer white underdress," he said, tossing it to her.

Sunni pulled it on with slow, lazy movements. "I don't think my legs will work."

"No worries, luv," Jack smiled cockily as he pulled on his shirt. "Ye don't need ta walk anyways." He took his red bandana from his head and tied it around Sunni's eyes. He then scooped her up and carried her outside.

"Jack," Sunni said, trying to see underneath the bandana, "th' ship's not movin'."

"I'm surprised you didn't notice sooner," Jack commented.

"I was busy before."

Jack smiled, his gold-capped molars shimmering in the Caribbean sun. He carried his wife to the gangplank and made his way downward until he set Sunni's bare feet on soft, white sand.

Sunni gasped at the feeling and tore the blindfold off. The crew was standing about the island, holding bottles of rum, singing 'Happy Birthday.' Sunni covered her mouth as she looked about the beautiful beach with palm trees, a bonfire roasting a pig, fruits, cakes and musical instruments strewn about.

"Welcome to th' Caribbean, luv," Jack whispered.

The Pearl spent the entire day docked at the small, sandy island. The music never stopped, the rum flowed freely, and everyone was having one hell of a time. Sunni and some other crewmembers swam in the blue ocean, with Jack keeping a watchful eye, of course. After crawling out of the Caribbean sea, soaking wet, Sunni changed from her white dress and into one of Jack's shirts and a pair of trousers for one of the first times in her life. The trousers fell just below her knees, just like Ana's, and she exposed her ankles, bare feet and calves without feeling too scandalous. She snacked on fruit and cake, and even sang a few songs for the entire crew. They feasted on roasted pork, apples, biscuits, and crackers for dinner.

"I don't believe ye did this, Jack," Sunni sighed as they swung lazily in a hammock tied between two palm trees. It was late afternoon already.

"Hm," Jack murmured into her light hair. "'s not over yet, darlin'."

"Oh really?" Sunni glanced over her shoulder at her husband.

"You'll see around sunset."

"Sunni! Sunni!" Anamaria stumbled to the resting couple. She had her fair share of rum and was staggering a bit. "C'mon, lass," she hauled the smaller woman to her feet. "Gibb's has a song fer ye to sing!"

Sunni allowed herself to be pulled toward the fire where someone was strumming a familiar tune. Slowly it came to her and she started humming, "Da da da da da da da nah nah nah. . . an' really bad eggs!"

Jack let out a whoop of laughter when he heard the song. Joining the festivities, he tipped back his bottle of rum and danced with Sunni, swinging her around as he did Elizabeth only a few short years ago. Sunni had an arguably better voice than Elizabeth did, and she was smaller and easier to pick up. Her long blond hair streamed out in unruly curls, shining in the Caribbean sun. The crew joined in singing and finally ending with a hearty, "Yo ho, yo ho! A pirate's life for me!"

"Ms. Sunni," Gibbs' voice rang out above the cheers. Everyone quieted down. "Th' crew an' I joined together ta get ye a few gifts the last time we were ashore. However," he smiled, "Jack informed us how much ye loved surprises an' how impatient they made ye. . . so we're gonna give 'em to ye in about an hour or so."

Sunni grabbed the floppy hat off her head and threw it at him good-naturedly. "You're a wicked man, Mr. Gibbs," she laughed.

The Governor paced up and down the balcony of Sunni's room. He continually checked the horizon for a certain ship with black sails, but found none.

"Father, she's fine," Elizabeth assured him for the seventh time that day. She heard her son gurgle, so she shifted him on her hip. "Jack's a good man."

"I don't understand why he took her again," the governor repeated. "Or why he hasn't brought her back yet. Or why I haven't received a ransom letter."

Elizabeth bit her bottom lip. "Father, I know, and I know that you know, even if you deny it, that Jack is an honorable man. I'm sure that he's just taking her for a ride. You know Sunni, she probably even talked him into it."

The Governor just gave her a look. Elizabeth shrugged. "You know she would!"

He sighed. "Why hasn't she written to tell us she's okay?"

"Father," Elizabeth sighed. "Jack was trying to save Caitlyn. He did what he had to do, now trust him." Just then, Will entered the room.

"G'day, William," Gov. Swann said distractedly, but continued on with his previous conversation. "Christopher Hudson is going ecstatic."

"Chris Hudson?" Will asked. "The sailor on Norrington's flag ship?"

"Yes, he's up for Captain of his own ship right now. I've been conversing with him about a possible marriage to Caitlyn."

Elizabeth coughed to cover a gasp.

"Why Hudson?" Will asked, glancing to his wife.

"Caitlyn has taken an unusual interest in the sea lately, and I saw them as a smart match."

"Because of her interest in sailing?" Will asked, again casting a knowing eye toward Elizabeth.

"Yes, Will. You see, a good father notices things like this. There is nothing I don't know about daughters. You, too, will learn the trait."

Elizabeth glared at Will as he struggled not to laugh. "Well," she changed the subject. "Today is Sunni's nineteenth birthday. She's capable of taking care of herself."

"Poor girl," the governor sighed. "It's her birthday and she's stuck all by herself on a ship in the middle of the ocean with a bunch of awful pirates. She is probably having the worst time of her life."

Sunni was having the best time of her life. Supper was finished and she was being prepared to receive her gifts.

"Now," Gibbs said as Sunni settled into the crook of Jack's arm. "They ain't wrapped or nothin' proper like you're used to-"

"Oh, Gibbs, get on with it!" she cried.

He smiled. "This," he pulled from his pocket, "is fer ye ta show off on yer ankle when ye start wearin' pants like th' rest of us." He presented her with a bracelet made of shiny gold coins.

"Oh, Gibbs," she breathed. "I shall wear pants from now on just to show this off." She threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you so much." Afterwards, she immediately attached it around her ankle.

Next, Anamaria and a few other crewmembers stepped forward. They were carrying a medium sized chest. "We figgered," Ana began, "that in a few more months, Jack won't let ye do a whole lot more'n sit around. So, we thought ye might want somethin' ta do."

In a flourish, the men threw open the trunk lid and present her with yarn, fabric, needles and thread. "We figger ye can make some blankets and clothes fer the little Sparrrow comin'," another member threw in.

Sunni fought to keep her poise. "That was very thoughtful. Very. . ." she took a deep breath to stop the tears. "I appreciate it so much."

Jack tightened the arm around her and teased, "Aw, look what ye scallywags done! Ye started the waterworks again!"

Sunni laughed, easing the lump in her throat. She smiled thankfully at Jack.

Perch came forward next. He was all by himself, no other seamen stood by him. The old man smiled warmly at her. "Ms. Sunni, since th' Pearl is becomin' yer new home, I thought it was time ye blended in with th' rest of us. I thought it was time ye at least looked th' part pirate." Then, he smiled reflectively, "Just like my wife did. Ye two look very similar." He bent down and set an assortment of bandanas, jewelry and trinkets in her lap. "These belonged to my wife when we were sailin' the high seas. She'd want ye ta have them."

"Now I know I'm going to cry," Sunni exclaimed, her voice breaking. She wrapped her arms around the old man's neck. "I don't know if I can accept this."

"Please. I have no use for them, Mrs. Sparrow."

Sunni quickly swiped away her tears. "Thank you," she nodded.

Jack leaned over and kissed her cheek. With his thumb, he wiped away the rest of her tears.


	17. Marrying in Both Worlds

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: MARRYING IN BOTH WORLDS

The island was alight with music and dancing again. The festivities lasted well into the night. Finally, men began dropping from exhaustion or more likely a spot too much of rum. Jack and Sunni soon found themselves alone in their secluded hammock on a quiet beach with a fire lighting the sands and a bright moon illuminating the skies. Sunni was lying back on Jack's chest with his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. His chin rested on her head as her soft blond hair blew around in the gentle breeze.

Gently, Sunni turned over and lied on her stomach atop of Jack. She smiled. "Guess what?"

Jack looked up at her, shining in the moonlight. "What?"

A mischievous grin lit her face. "I'm having your baby." She loved to remind him.

A slow grin spread across Jack's face. "I know, luv." He leaned up and kissed her gently. Then, Sunni returned to her original position.

"It's past sunset," Jack said.

"Hm?"

"It's past sunset," he repeated. "I told ye that there was more at sunset."

"But there was. All th' gifts," Sunni said.

"But not my gift, luv."

"Jack, ye already gave me plenty of gifts. Ye gave me today. That's more than enough. An' ye gave me a child-"

"An' I'm givin' ye this," Jack whispered, holding a ring before Sunni's eyes.

"Jack," she gasped at the sparkling diamond.

"Remember a long time ago, in the bar, the day after we got married? You said we didn't even have rings. And then, when we married on th' ship, we used pirates' symbols. I thought it only proper to use symbols from both our worlds." On Jack's left ring finger was a gold band identical to Sunni's, only without the sparkling diamond.

"It's beautiful," Sunni whispered.

Jack took her left hand and slid the ring onto her finger. "Bone of my bone," he whispered into her ear.

"Flesh of my flesh," Sunni answered, remembering the night they were married under pirate's law on the deck of the Pearl.

Warm lips awoke Sunni from a deep slumber as she rested in the comfort of her second story bedroom in the governor's mansion. Her eyes flew open to be greeted with rich, dark brown orbs hovering over her.

"Jack," she threw her arms around his neck, letting out a breath she felt she had been holding since the day he left.

"'Ello, luv," he greeted her with another kiss. He had not seen is beautiful bride since the week they were married. It was nearly a month ago.

"So, you didn't change your mind, then?" Sunni pulled back to look into her husband's eyes.

"Sunni," Jack toyed with her hair, "Yer my wife, an' yer stayin' that way, savvy?"

"I was worried you'd scare an' run off."

"Luv, please. I'm Cap'n Jack Sparrow."

A slow grin spread across Sunni's face. "An' I'm Mrs. Jack Sparrow," she answered, imitating his cocky tone.

Jack's grin grew wider. "That's right, luv. Now c'mon. There's something we need to do."

Sunni threw back her covers and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Jack was searching along her dresser.

"Ye fixin' on stealin' me jewelry?" she teased him, as she pulled on her robe.

"Do ye still have that necklace I sent ye?"

Sunni pulled it out of her nightgown, still around her neck. On the end of the necklace was a simple gold band. Jack nodded and then took her hand and led her to the balcony.

"Jack, I only have my nightgown on-" Sunni protested.

"All th' easier to undress you."

"Jack!"

"C'mon, woman!" He vaulted over the balcony and landed on the lawn with a muffled, "Oomph," after falling a few floors.

Sunni took the less punishing route down and climbed the vine trellis to the ground. Two rough, sea-worn hands grasped her hips and lifted her down the last few feet.

"Where are we goin'?" Sunni whispered as they skulked along in the shadows.

"To my Pearl."

"Really?" Sunni gasped, immediately knowing what they were going to do. She had read enough books about pirates to know the ceremony.

Jack looked over his shoulder and smiled at her, then grabbed her hand and they took off in a run. Sunni's white nightgown billowed out around her legs and shimmered in the moonlight. She grasped the gold bond on a chain that was around her neck as she ran barefoot on the cobblestone.

They came to a stop when they reached a secluded dock Sunni had never seen before. She glanced around in wonder. They were in a cavern inlet that in all of her exploring, she had never discovered. There was no gangplank leading onto the magnificent Pearl, just a rope dangling down from its massive hull.

Before Jack could even offer his assistance, Sunni leapt up and grabbed the rope and began hauling herself up.

"Yer stealin' my heart, luv," Jack whispered to her, watching in amazement as she climbed before him.

Once on the deck of the spectacular ship, Sunni turned about in admiration. It was her first time aboard the Black Pearl. "She's beautiful, Jack," she whispered.

"Aye," he smiled, proudly. ""She is." He took her by the hand and let her onto the moonlit helm. The night was quiet and bright with stars. "The crew's in town. We're alone."

Sunni nodded, suddenly nervous. "We gonna do this, then?"

Jack took a deep breath. "If we're gonna be married, we're gonna do it right."

Sunni nodded. "All right, then," she removed the necklace and ring and placed it in Jack's hand. He gave her his matching one. "You're th' Cap'n. We're on yer ship. Marry us."

"Caitlyn Marie Swann," Jack began, his voice empty of his usual cockiness. "On my honor as a pirate, I pledge myself to you. You are above my rum, my plunder, an' even my ship. I will lay down my life for you. I'll die for your honor. I choose you as my wife." He placed the necklace over her head and then kissed the ring.

"Captain Jack Sparrow," Sunni said, her voice surprisingly steady and full of conviction. "On my honor as a lady under the crown, I pledge myself to you. You are above my title, my wealth, and even my family. I will lay down my life for you. I will die for your honor. I choose you as my husband." She placed the necklace over his head and kissed the ring.

Jack removed the dagger from his belt. He pierced his index finger until a drop of blood appeared. Then, he grasped Sunni's hand and did the same to her finger. They pressed their fingers together.

"Bone of my bone," Jack recited.

"Flesh of my flesh," Sunni answered.

"I am yours forever."

"And I, yours."

"I love you Sunni."

"I love you, Jack."

Jack pulled Sunni's hand to his lips and kissed her ring. "Til death do us part, luv."

"An' after," Sunni whispered.

Jack held her tightly and soon, they both drifted asleep in the hammock.


	18. Meeting up In Jenga

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: MEETING UP IN JENGA

The next day, the Pearl set sail by noon and headed toward some southern remote islands. They were going to drop off some supplies Jack promised a merchant he would haul for him in exchange for a large amount of coins. After that, they would head back to Jenga to meet Will and Elizabeth.

"What do you think, Jack?" Sunni asked, dancing toward him on a Jamaican street. Two young children followed.

Jack stopped bartering for a moment and looked down at his wife. Six or seven strands of her long blond locks were braided among the rest of her hair. At the end of each braided strand was two sparkling rubies given to her by Perch.

"Very interesting, luv," he fingered a strand. "Yer lookin' like a real pirate." He turned back to the man he was bartering with and spoke in a broken native language that Sunni didn't understand. Jack kept gesturing to his wife as he rambled.

The dark man listened intently and finally nodded and shook Jack's hand. Then, the man turned to Sunni, who was studying the entire exchange with confusion, and he bowed down to her, bending low at the waist.

"What was that all about?" Sunni asked, following Jack down the dusty road.

"Women who are with child are considered sacred by many of these tribes," Jack told her as they followed the man.

"So are cows," Sunni said dryly, as she rubbed her sore back.

Jack chuckled. "Well, if it'll make ye feel better, ye just got me a great deal on a goat."

"A goat!" Sunni exclaimed, startled. "You bought a goat?"

"Aye. So ye can have fresh milk to drink."

Sunni smiled. "You'll make a great dad, Jack."

The pirate stopped. "Ye think so?"

"Aye, I know so."

The crew was out stocking up for the coming cold season. While some were bartering, most pilfered and swiped. They loaded up the ship with their blankets, logs for fire, extra clothes, and food to set sail before the town realized that a good deal of their supplies was missing.

Later that day, Jack stood behind Sunni at the helm of the ship while she steered the great Black Pearl toward Jenga. Jack held his compass out in front of him as he studied the horizon.

"Give her twelve degrees ta th' starboard side, luv," he told her.

"Aye aye, Cap'n," Sunni nodded in mock seriousness. She pushed Jack's three-point captain's hat higher on her head so she could see. "How far away is Jenga?"

"We're probably a day away."

"Ye know, Elizabeth'll be expecting me to be ready to come home with her once we reach Jenga. She'll think I'll be so sick of the ocean that I'll be itching to jump back into a dress."

"Are ye, lass?"

"Are you kidding?" she exclaimed. "I wouldn't go back to that life for all the tea in China."

"Yer happy, then, here on the Pearl, with me?"

"Ye know, fer bein' th' great Cap'n Jack Sparrow, ye don't have much confidence in your ability of making a woman happy."

"You're not just any woman, luv."

The Black Pearl saw the coast of Jenga a day later, skulking into port in the early afternoon activity. No one was alarmed to see a pirate ship, Jenga saw ships like the Pearl nearly as often as Tortuga.

"Will, they're here," Elizabeth exclaimed that afternoon as they walked on the boardwalk, away from the bars. They quickly changed directions for the docks. "We have all of Sunni's clothes, right?" Elizabeth asked as they hurried along. "We've got her trunk? She's going to be ready to come home as soon as she sets foot on land. She'll want her regular clothes."

Will said nothing as he held his son on his hip. He was not so sure.

"Mr. Gibbs!" Elizabeth called, hurrying up the gangplank. "Where is Sunni?"

The first mate of the ship stopped coiling rope and turned to the visitors. "Ms. Elizabeth! It's so good to see you! An' young William, nice to see you, too. An' this young man! Johnny has gotten so big! Jack an' Sunni left the ship already," Gibbs said, finally answering her question.

"Did they come looking for us?" Elizabeth asked, trying to stay out of the crew's way as they preformed all of their docking duties.

"No, no," Gibbs shook his head. "Th' Cap'n promised Ms. Sunni some of Jenga's famous fudge. They left to get some. Still caterin' to her every want, ole Jack is." The old man laughed and tossed a look over his shoulder. " 'Ere they come, now."

Elizabeth swiveled around and threw a look over the railing of the ship. She finally picked the couple out of the bustling crowd on the sidewalk. Jack had an arm around Sunni's waist and was whispering something in her ear. Sunni's nose wrinkled up and she burst out laughing. Jack grinned down at her and popped a piece of fudge in his mouth.

At the gangplank, Jack ushered Sunni up onto the ship.

"Elizabeth!" Sunni cried, throwing her arms around her sister. "I missed you! How are ye?"

"I'm wonderful," Elizabeth answered, taking in her sister's sparkling appearance. "I missed you, too. How are you?"

"Oh, I'm great!" the younger sister cried, pulling back. "I don't know when I've ever been happier! Hello, Will," she pecked him on the cheek. "I missed you. Oh! An' there's my nephew!"

Elizabeth watched as Sunni lifted Johnny from Will's arms. As she did, Jack came into her view. He stood back, hands clasped behind his back. "'Ello, Jack," Elizabeth nodded.

"Good to see you, Lizzy," Jack took her hand and kissed it.

"I see you're taking good care of my sister," Liz said frostily. "When she left with you, she was a proper lady in a dress. Now, she's a pirate in trousers."

"If you'll remember, she was also cryin' and bleedin'. Now, she's smilin' an' healthy," Jack swaggered back to pack Will on the shoulder.

"If you'll also remember," Liz countered, "before she met you, she was about to court a respectable young man, and she wasn't PREGNANT!"

"An' now, I'm married to a wonderful man and I AM pregnant!" Sunni said cheerfully, breaking up the spat. "Come, now, let's go to our cabin. We have much to talk about."

As they began toward the suite of the ship, Jack lifted Johnny from Sunni's arms and held him out in front of him. "Young man, you're grown much too much for a month," he said sternly. "If yer not careful, I'll have to take ye aboard my ship and use all those muscles for physical labor."

Johnny giggled, vaguely remembering the funny-looking man who visited his mother and father every now and then.

"Don't even think about it, you despicable man," Elizabeth warned good-naturedly.

"Sticks and stones, luv," Jack smiled as John tugged on one of his dreadlocks.

Sunni opened the door to their cabin and ushered her sister and husband inside. Jack set Johnny on the bed and surrounded him with pillows so he wouldn't fall off.

"'ow about a rum, mate?" Jack asked Will. Will hesitated, but finally nodded. "Lizzy?" Jack smiled.

"No, thank you, Jack," she said, crisply.

"Ye may want one, Liz," Sunni sighed, sitting across from her sister.

Liz also heaved a sigh. "Caitlyn. . ."

"Elizabeth," Sunni began. "I am 19 years old. I'm married an' expectin' a baby. I know what I want with my life. I want this. I want to be with Jack. I want to be on my Pearl."

"It's your Pearl, now?" Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, glancing at Jack, who was extremely possessive of his ship.

"Aye," Jack nodded. "She's my wife. Th' ship's half hers."

"I don't believe I'm hearing this," Liz stood to pace. "Do you really want to raise your child on a pirate's ship? What are you going to do about schooling? What happens as your child grows older?"

"I'll teach her myself," Sunni answered.

"Him," Jack countered.

Sunni only threw him a smile at their exchange.

"You're not being logical, Sun-"

"I'm being perfectly logical. Did you plan on fallin' in love with a blacksmith?"

"A blacksmith and pirate are two very different persons, Sun. A pirate's ship is DANGEROUS."

"Life's dangerous, Liz! I'm not goin' ta live my life holed up in some mansion afraid of every little thing that could possibly hurt. You know me. I live for adventure. I would die in a normal life."

"But what about your baby!" Elizabeth screamed.

This time, it was Will who spoke up. "Look at this baby's parents," he said, quietly. "Do you really think it would have a chance to end up wanting a normal life?"

Elizabeth studied Jack and Sunni. Finally, she threw up her hands. "Jack, don't you have anything to say about this?"

"I vowed to protect 'er with my life," Jack shrugged. "She'll be safe. Th' same goes for th' little one."

Liz never knew two more stubborn people in her life. Finally, she cried. "Give me a rum, for God' sake. I don't understand this," she said, swiping the bottle Jack handed her.

"Ye don't hafta understand. Just be happy for me," Sunni replied.

"Caitlyn," Liz said. "I have your clothes in a carriage back to Port Royal waiting. Do you want it, or not?"

Sunni crossed her arms. "Not."

Her older sister sighed. "All right, then. I can't force you. But what about Father? He's worried sick. And he's searching everywhere. Norrington's fleet is patrolling the waters, looking for the Black Pearl and only the Black Pearl."

"I don't want to tell him anything until the baby's born." She drew an unsteady breath. "I'm hoping a grandchild will soften the blow." She went to Jack's desk and pulled an envelope from the top draw. Sealed inside was a letter. "Here, give this to him, it will assure him I'm safe and well, but I can't return to Port Royal until the Pearl is ready to make dock there."

"Wait a minute," Elizabeth put down her rum, scrunching up her nose at the taste. "If you're not going home until after the baby's born, where are you going to have this baby?"

"In Tortuga," Sunni replied before Jack could stop her.

"TORTUGA!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "Are you insane?"

"Now, Lizzie," Jack stepped forward, trying to appease his sister-in-law. "We found a perfectly respectable young doctor who is knowledgeable-"

"What do you pay him in, whiskey?" she cried.

Sunni sighed. "No, he took shillings."

"Will," Elizabeth whipped around to her husband. "We're going with them."

"What!" Will and Jack yelled at the same time.

"It's a brilliant idea," she argued. "That way I can be here to watch over my sister while she's with child and make sure that nothing goes wrong. I mean, who on this ship, has any working knowledge on how to care for a pregnant woman?"

"I'd like to think that I'm learning as I'm going," Jack interjected.

"But you're a busy man, captaining your ship," Elizabeth continued.

"What about Johnny?" Will asked, glancing over at their son.

"He will come along."

"But you were just arguing how dangerous a pirate ship is-" Jack said.

"But I know that you aren't going to engage while your pregnant wife is aboard."

Jack shrugged. "Of course not-"

"Then we will be fine."

Jack shot Sunni a pleading look. She only shrugged. "It might actually be a good idea, Jack."

"What!" he exclaimed.

"Think about it-"

"I don't even want to think about it!" Jack said, his hands dancing about. Then, he took a rum and washed it down in one gulp.

Outside the safety of the Black Pearl, two British navy ships sliced through the ocean toward Jenga. The Governor was stationed on one with the Commodore.

"Are you sure about this, sir?" the Commodore asked.

"My daughter and her husband left early this morning for this port. I suspect that they have no other reason to visit such a place other than the presence of Jack Sparrow's ship."

Commodore Norrington nodded shortly. "We will be sailing into port within the hour. I will deboard this ship which will dock down shore, and board the Dauntless to make ready to attack."

"You will only attack once you see Elizabeth has stepped off the Black Pearl to negotiate Caitlyn's release."

"Of course, sir. Once Elizabeth is off the ship, we will know that Caitlyn will have left as well. We will then punish Sparrow for his insolence."


	19. Battles, Blood and a New Captain

Once again, a big thank you to all my beautiful reviews- and i have a question for all of you! i got a great suggestion to put bigger marks in between the lapses of time- does anyone know how to do that without reloading the entire chapter? thanks so much!

CHAPTER NINETEEN: BATTLES, BLOOD AND A NEW CAPTAIN

Elizabeth and Will stayed aboard the Black Pearl into the evening, catching up with the couple whom they hadn't seen in a month. Elizabeth observed Sunni and Jack and was finally satisfied that they were happy together. It seemed that Jack always had an adoring hand on Sunni at all times; on the small of her back, on her shoulder, on her knee, but mostly, to her smiling chagrin, on her butt.

Will had sent a few of the crew to their hotel to pick up a special gift that he had made. It was a crib built so that it could be bolted to the floor and still rock unless it was locked it place. Jack continually replaced Elizabeth's empty bottle of rum with a new one until Will determined it was time to leave before his wife got completely loaded. Sunni placed Johnny in his father's arms at about nine o'clock that night.

"Do you want any help gettin' Elizabeth back to your hotel?" she asked quietly, smoothing the sleeping boy's hair.

"She'll be fine," Will smiled. "I'll get her back."

Sunni gave her sister a hug. "Not bad for your first experience with rum."

"I'm not drunk," Elizabeth said sternly before breaking up in giggles."

"I'm proud of ye. We'll talk some more tomorrow. Late tomorrow after yer hangover's gone."

"Sunni," Liz said before said was out the door. She had a serious look on her face. "Tomorrow I'm gonna convince ye to at least come back with me to VISIT father."

Sunni nodded. "Maybe."

Outside, Will supported his wife and carried Johnny as they staggered along toward their hotel. He had a bloody wonderful time getting her up the stairs. Finally, at their door, Will threw the key in and threw it open. Governor Swann was seated on the bed.

"Father?" Liz hiccupped.

"Where is she? Where's Caitlyn?" he demanded.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw Jack Sparrow's boat, I saw you board to get Caitlyn, now where is she?"

"She's still on the ship," Will told him.

"What?" the governor shot up from the bed. "But the Dauntless has orders to fire on the Pearl upon your departure!"

Will glanced at his wife. Together, with Johnny carried along, they took off for the ground floor as the sound of cannon fire reverberated in the distance.

Jack was sitting at his desk with his wife on his lap as they looked at maps when the thundering sound met their ears.

"What in bloody 'ell is that?" Jack growled, jumping up, throwing Sunni from his lap.

Sunni regained her balance quickly and cried, "Sounds like cannons!"

They both lurched for the door and rushed onto the deck.

"Cap'n," Gibbs cried as men scurried around on the deck, awaiting orders. "We're being fired upon!"

Sunni winced as another boom sounded in the distance. "It's the Dauntless!" she breathed.

"Load th' cannons, make th' guns ready!" Jack thundered, striding across the deck, issuing various orders. Immediately, men were given tasks and soon after, return fire from the Pearl sounded.

"Wha' bleedin' idiot would attack a pirate ship docked at Jenga?" Jack muttered to himself.

"Aye, any royal navyman would know that a pirate defends a pirate in Jenga's port if th' enemy is th' crown," Gibbs said, not even flinching at the cannon fire.

'The Dragonfire is already suiting up," Jack glanced over at a fellow pirate ship.

"If it's th' Dauntless, they wouldn't fire on us if they knew I was aboard," Sunni said, her sea green eyes flashing with the night fire light.

Jack turned to look down at his wife. "Yer right," he said after a moment. "They think ye left with William and Elizabeth. Go, get inside."

"No, if they see me, they'll stop firing-"

Sunni was caught off guard as another ship began firing at the Dauntless. A Dauntless bullet splintered the railing of the Pearl.

"This is gonna be a bloody massacre," Gibbs hissed to his captain as another ship readied their weapons. "We're going to be caught in a crossfire if th' Ecstasy Theatre starts up," Gibbs said, pointing at a ship on their starboard side.

Elizabeth, Will and the Governor all arrived at the docks just as the battle begun. Without the least bit of fear for her life, Elizabeth rushed aboard, followed by Will and soon, the Governor. As soon as he was on board, Will handed Johnny to Cotton to take him to a safe place down in the galley. The little boy's eyes were alit with excitement. That scared Will just a little. A boy his age should be scared, not excited.

"Sunni! Jack!" Elizabeth called out, marching across the deck of the familiar ship.

Sunni whipped around to see her sister approaching the helm. "Liz! What are you doing here?"

"I was coming to warn about Norrington, but it seems a bloody lot of good that was!"

"Liz, get down!" Sunni pulled her sister to the floor as a bullet seared into a crewman.

"C'mon," Sunni cried, "help me get him down to the mess hall."

"Elizabeth!" Jack cried, upon seeing the two sisters together. "What in bloody 'ell are ye doin' here?"

"I came ta warn you!" she screamed as two crewmembers took the injured away. "Will's here, too!"

"Good, he can help fight. We can use an able body."

Sunni narrowed her eyes at her husband's comment.

"It ain't lookin' so well, darlin'," Jack answered the question in her eyes.

"Father's here, too!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"What!" Sunni shouted.

The governor chose that moment to blunder up to the threesome like a blithering idiot. He stumbled around, throwing his hands up to avoid cannon fire.

"Father, get off this boat!" Sunni ordered.

"Caitlyn, my God, you're all right!"

"Of course I am, do you think Jack would let anything happen to me?"

"C'mon, we have to get off this ship."

"That would not be wise," Jack interrupted the reunion.

"You! Sparrow!" the governor spat. "Where do you think you've earned the right to tell me what to do with my daughters, especially after you have kidnapped one of them?"

"I only meant," Jack explained, "that it would not be wise to leave th' ship at this precise moment because we are, in fact, sailing into open waters."

"What!" he demanded.

"We have a better chance of defending ourselves in open water, therefore keeping your daughters out of harm's way!" Jack yelled. He didn't mention that they would also be in better position to attack the Dauntless on the offensive.

"Governor, I think you'd better come with me," Will breathed as he rushed to his side. "I'll take him to cover," he told Jack.

"Thank you," Jack nodded. "And take your wife and sister-in-law with you."

"I'm not leaving you up here," Sunni cried.

"Caitlyn, don't be daft, you're coming down with us," the Governor said, taking her forearm. Jack internally cringed. Sunni hated to be physically forced into anything.

Violently, she ripped her arm away and headed for her and Jack's cabin.

Will made to go after her, but Jack stopped him. "She's headed for our cabin," he said to him. "She'll be safe there."

It was only after Will's eyes grew large that Jack realized the mistake he had made. He had said, 'our cabin.' He only hoped that the Governor didn't notice.

A cannonball ripped through one of the Pearl's black sails. Jack left the helm to Gibbs so he could pace the deck while issuing orders. They were steadily approaching the Dauntless, making ready to board the injured boat. Jack stopped marching along the deck when he came to Anamaria and Sunni, who were firing muskets, side by side.

"I thought I tol' ye ta go inside!" Jack yelled over the fire.

"Ye need all th' able hands possible," she hollered back. "Them yellow-bellied, no good bastards are fightin' dirty. Out for all blood possible." She looked around. "Jack, I'm not sure we're equipped with enough fire power ta board th' Brits. We're low on supplies."

"We got back-up," Jack jabbed a thumb toward the other ships firing.

"We're gonna be in th' crossfire, not ta mention that those pirate ships can't tell us from th' Brits in this smoke."

"We'll be fine wit' me navigatin', luv," he smiled. Jack turned and swaggered back to the helm, acknowledging that it probably wasn't the best idea to board and loot Norrington's ship. They didn't have the firepower at the moment. What they needed was to get out, as unharmed as possible.

As Sunni watched Jack take the wheel, she knew it was true. He was the only captain in the Caribbean, or the whole ocean for that matter, who could steer them clear of friendly fire and effectively counterattack the Dauntless.

Out of the corner of her eye, though, she saw him fly unnaturally backwards, off his feet, and slam into the deck.

"Jack!" Sunni let out a shrill scream, drawing Will and Elizabeth from the galley. She dropped her gun and ran for her husband. Ana looked over her shoulder to see the captain down, too. Gibbs met her at Jack's body at the same time.

Sunni was kneeling over him when Elizabeth and Will arrived, all keeping low to avoid bullets flying overhead. A sickly pool of blood was forming around Jack's upper body. There was a gaping hole in his shoulder, oozing with blood. He was hanging onto the consciousness though sheer willpower.

"Goddammit, Jack!" Sunni cursed at him, stuffing pieces of his shirt into the hole to stop the bleeding.

He moaned and inched open an eye. "You're in charge, Mrs. Sparrow." He closed his eyes and blacked out.

"Gibbs!" Sunni shouted, running on pure adrenalin. "You, Will, an' Liz take Jack to our cabin immediately-"

"What about th' ship?" Ana yelled. "We have ta do somethin' or Norrington'll rip us apart!"

"We have ta make for open waters to repair-" her voice broke as she looked at Jack- "to repair damages."

"We'll have to pass th' Dauntless to get to open waters," Gibbs argued as Will and Liz took Jack away. "She'll tear into us if we pass her on the starboard side. We're close enough, we should board-"

"With who? Jack ain't th' only one outta commission."

"What else can we do with them firing at us like we're the devil straight outta hell?" Gibbs cried, ducking his head.

Sunni set her jaw. "I'm taking care of this." She began to stand straight up, into the line of fire.

"Ms. Sunni!" Gibbs pulled her back down. "Are ye crazy?"

"Jack said I'm charge, now trust me!" She gave him a look, and he released her arm. Sunni sprang to her feet, shouting orders with a thunderous voice that she couldn't believe was her own. "Full sails! Hard ta port! Abandon th' guns and make way for open waters."

Sailor scrambled around to follow her orders. Sunni turned to face the Dauntless, only yards away. She pulled a torch from its holster and waved it around, over her head. "Norrington!" she screamed. "Norrington, hold yer fire, you bleedin' imbecile!"

"Hold fire!" the command came from the other ship only a few moments later.

"Ms. Swann?"

"It's me!" she cried. Suddenly, Liz and the Governor were at her side.

"And the Governor and Elizabeth," the governor cried.

"If you fire another shot on th' Pearl, we all will go down with it!" The Pearl was stealthily sliding past the Dauntless into the safety of open waters.

"Jump into the waters, we'll pick you up."

Governor Swann immediately threw himself over the railing of the ship, making a loud, resounding splash once he hit the water. Moments later, his white wig surfaces, and about four feet away, his head did.

"Elizabeth! Caitlyn! Jump," he yelled up to them as he tread water.

Elizabeth yelled. "I can't! Johnny and Will are on th' ship!"

"Caitlyn, please! Jump," Gov. Swann pleaded.

Caitlyn looked down at her father in the water. Her face was expressionless. Finally, she turned away, her golden hair flying over her shoulder, and she marched away from the railing. Elizabeth could just barely make out her father being fished out the sea by the Dauntless as the Pearl hit open waters and took off like a rocket. No one would catch them now.

Sunni was heading straight for her and Jack's cabin when Perch met her.

"Do you want to hear a damage report?" he asked. Sunni knew he would give her one, whether she wanted to know or not.

"Let's hear it," she breathed out.

"We have multiple holes in the hull from cannon fire, there are three sails ripped critically, a mast weakened and seven men are injured. There are no fatalities, thank God," he told her.

Sunni nodded, taking in the information.

"What are your orders?"

"What?" Sunni asked, spinning to face him.

"Your orders," he repeated. "You are the captain."

Sunni swallowed the lump in her throat. "Bring down the damaged sails before the wind rips them more. Repairs need to be made immediately to the damaged hull, but fix them temporarily, just to keep the water out for now. We'll fix them properly once we find a place to hole up. I want the masts reinforced and fixed NOW, we don't need any surprises during the night."

"Aye, Cap'n."

"How bad are th' injuries?"

Perch paused. "I believe Jack is th' worst of th' lot."

Sunni pursed her lips together and nodded. Determined to stay strong, she squared her shoulder and threw open the cabin door.

"How is my husband?" she demanded.

Gibbs backed away from the bed to give her an update. Elizabeth stayed at his bedside, wiping his damp forehead with a clothe.

"He's awake again," he told her. "But I don't know how long he can hold on to consciousness. I think he's waitin' on you, missy. He's losing blood and needs ta rest."

Sunni bit her lip and nodded, striding to Jack. He was a sickly pale with beads of sweat forming quickly after Elizabeth wiped them away. Sunni took the rag from her sister to take up her job.

Gibbs had piled rage on his shoulder wound to stop the bleeding. Sunni dropped to her knees and began swiping her husband's forehead.

Jack's eye inched open. His good hand reached over to cup her cheek. "Are ye okay, luv? You're not hurt, are ye?"

His genuine concern for her nearly shattered her strong front. Her protective wall nearly crumbled. She pressed her lips together and nodded as she swallowed. "I'm fine," she whispered, her voice breaking. She fought down the sob, "Yes, Jack, I'm fine. Not even a scratch."

Jack took her hand and kissed her palm. "I'm okay, Catybird. It's going to be fine."

Suddenly, Sunni crumpled into sobs. "I'm scared, Jack," she cried, laying her head on his stomach, facedown.

"Stop th' waterworks, luv. I'm gonna be fine," he moaned, rubbing her hair.

"Are you in pain?" she asked, her voice muffled by his clothes.

"I 'ave a bleedin' bullet in me shoulder, darlin'."

Sunni sniffed and nodded. "Do you want some rum?" she asked, biting her lip, wiling herself to stop crying.

"Sunni, calm down," Jack said, doing his best to hide the pain in his voice. "You're gonna hurt th' baby."

"Ms. Sunni," Gibbs interrupted. "We need to take th' bullet out."

"I want ye outta here for this," Jack ordered.

"No," she immediately protested.

"Goddammit, Sunni, I don't want you gettin' all upset. It ain't good fer our son," he growled as Gibbs removed the rags over his shoulder.

"Daughter," Sunni whispered automatically. They caught each other's eye and smiled at the old, on-going exchange.

Elizabeth appeared behind her sister and placed her hands on the younger woman's shoulder. "Sunni, this isn't going to be a pretty sight. C'mon. Let's check on the other men. Johnny will want to see his aunt again, too."

Sunni finally gave in. She leaned down and planted a kiss on her husband's forehead. "I love ye, Jack," she said, knowing full well that he wouldn't say it back. He never did in front of others, and rarely when they were alone. But she knew it.

"I'm gonna be fine, luv," he told her.

"Elizabeth," Gibbs said over his shoulder. "Send Will in when you leave. I'll need someone else to hold Jack down."

Sunni gulped and hurried out into the fresh air. Elizabeth followed and pulled her sister into her arms as she cried. "C'mon," she whispered to Sunni once she had calmed down. "Let's go help down below."

Elizabeth and Sunni offered as much help as they could down below in crew's quarters, where the injured were. Talking and laughing with the men helped take Sunni's mind off of Jack upstairs, but not much. He was always occupying a large part of her thoughts. What if his wound became infected? What if he caught fever? What if the bullet splintered? What if the bullet shattered a bone or tore ligaments? What if. . .what if he died? What if he died before she could talk to him again?

This thought hit her light a shot and she took off for their cabin again. Will caught her halfway, wrapping an arm around her waist to stop her.

"Woah, there, kid. Gibbs hasn't finished yet. Give him a minute or so, okay?"

"Is Jack doing okay?"

"He blacked out a little after you left. He didn't feel a thing."

"Oh that makes me feel a lot better," she said sarcastically.

"Hey," Will said, "He's Captain Jack Sparrow. He's going to be fine."

"You have to say that, you're my brother-in-law. It's your job to make me feel better."

Perch interrupted them as he bounded up the stairs. "Th' lookout thought he spotted a Navy ship," he said to them, mostly looking at Sunni, since in his mind, she was the Captain now. "I went up there and checked meself, an' it turns out it was just a merchant ship. Nonetheless, we really need ta hole up somewhere safe to make repairs. Th' scare with th' merchant ship was a little too close fer comfort."

"Aye," Sunni answered with a sigh. "Th' men need sleep, too. They can't keep goin' at this pace." She squeezed the bridge of her nose. "Who's at the helm?"

"Anamaria," he answered. "But she doesn't know bearings to any safe port away from pryin' eyes. I already asked her. Jack usually takes us to one of those remote, deserted islands that he knows about an' we hole up there."

"How far are we out of Jenga?"

"I'd estimate about twenty miles east, northeast."

She nodded and closed her eyes like she was thinking. "If I give you th' bearings to an island about ten miles from here, could you relay them to Ana?"

"Sure," the old man nodded. "Do you know where you are right now?"

Sunni studied the sky. Jack had been teaching her how to read the stars. "Yeah, I do. Here are th' bearings."

She quickly rattled them off according to how Jack had explained to her long ago. He told her about the island, even before they were married. Somehow, it stuck in her brain.

"An' now, William," Sunni said stubbornly as Perch left to relay the bearings to Ana. "I am goin' ta go see my husband."

Will opened his mouth to protest, but Sunni cut him off.

"Go take care of your family, while I take care of mine," she told him, her tone allowing no room for argument.


	20. A Tough Week

CHAPTER TWENTY: A TOUGH WEEK

"Well?" the governor demanded as he paced up and down the commodore's quarters on the Dauntless. "What do you propose to do now that Jack Sparrow has BOTH my daughters as well as my grandson?"

Norrington was studying an elaborate map. "Sparrow wouldn't go north, it's getting too cool, and they need to make some repairs. My guess is he will head south to someplace he is comfortable with, where he feels safe."

The two men's eyes met and they said at the same time, "Tortuga."

Norrington stood from his desk chair and opened the door to issue the orders. A young sailor stood at the doorframe, ready to knock.

"Hulroy?" Norrington demanded, wanting to know what the young man wanted.

"Ah, yes sir, Captain Hudson wishes to speak with you."

Another young man, this one maybe mid-twenties, entered the office. "Commodore, I think it is my duty to inform you and the Governor of the events we saw on board the Black Pearl."

"Well, spit it out, lad!" the governor said, impatiently.

"As the Pearl was sailing off, I saw your daughter, sir." He smiled reflectively. "Just as beautiful as I remember. However, she was covered in blood. I fear Captain Sparrow may have injured her."

"That's preposterous," the Governor shook his head. "My daughter has already assured me that Jack Sparrow would never harm a hair on my daughter's head."

The Commodore cleared his throat. "Yes, sir, but we must remember. Jack Sparrow is a pirate. His words and promises mean nothing. I believe you're allowing yourself to be convinced that he is a good man in order to calm your fears, but I think in this instance, we must face facts. It will be of greater benefit to ourselves to acknowledge what kind of an enemy we are facing. And, with my deepest regrets, Governor, Jack Sparrow is a dangerous man."

The dangerous man, however, at the time, was lying unconscious in a bed. Gibbs was just getting ready to leave when Sunni entered.

"Well?" she demanded, before cringing. "What is that smell?"

"Burnt flesh, milady," Gibbs told her, almost as if it caused him pain. "I had ta burn th' wound shut ta stop th' bleedin'."

Sunni swallowed hard. She only nodded and then moved toward Jack's sleeping form.

"He won't wake up, lass. Not tonight, anyways. We gave him a good deal of rum to dull th' pain."

Sunni only nodded, but didn't look at Gibbs as she knelt next to Jack and smoothed back his hair.

"If ye don't mind me askin'," Gibbs interrupted. "But where are we headed?"

"Isla de Guirrido," she murmured. "I just gave Ana th' bearings to get us there so we could patch some holes an' make repairs. Should be there in th' morning."

Gibbs nodded. "I'll go relieve Ana at th' helm. I'll sail us there tonight." The old man continued watching her, but Sunni only vaguely nodded, the only sign he received that told him she heard him.

He cleared his throat. "Ye haven't eaten supper yet, have ye? I'll send ye up some grub. An' a cot, since Jack seems ta be takin' up most of yer bed." He walked over to the younger girl and put a hand on her shoulder. She finally looked up at him. "I want ye ta eat everything brought ta ye, an' then go straight ta bed, savvy? Ye need ta take care of yer husband an' th' lil' one still in th' oven, understand?"

Sunni's lips curled up in the ghost of a smile. "Aye, aye, Mr. Gibbs."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head before leaving to take the helm. Just as he promised, Elizabeth arrive moments later with a bowl of thick soup and Will followed, carrying a cot and blankets.

"How is he?" Liz asked, setting the bowl down in front of her sister.

"Gibbs says he won't wake for a while." She sighed and put a hand to her forehead. "I'm exhausted. I don't really know if I want to eat at all. I keep thinking about all that blood. . ." she visibly shuddered.

"Now, now, I don't want to hear any of that," Liz scolded. "You will eat this entire bowl of soup if I have to force feed you. Then you can go to bed."

"How are th' others?" Sunni asked, picking up the spoon as Will set up her cot.

"They are all more concerned with their captain and his wife than anybody," Will said.

"The injuries are not too bad. Most of them will be working by the end of the week," Liz reported.

"It's a good thing," Sunni sighed. "We're going to need able bodies to repair th' ship."

"It's not in that bad of shape," Liz said, trying to bolster her spirits. "And with you as their captain, the work will get done in no time."

This time, Sunni actually smiled.

The next morning, Sunni awoke from a restless night's sleep. She didn't really wake up, because she never really fell asleep, but she got sick of lying in bed. She had gotten up several times to check on Jack, but he was always the same: unconscious.

Out on deck, the sun was only beginning to blaze over the horizon, and the Pearl was docked on an old, dilapidated semblance of a dock extending from the sands of a rocky beach. This was Isla de Guirrido. She could tell by the sun that Gibbs had navigated them to stop on the north side of the island, which is what she wanted because all merchant and navy ship used the routes to the south. No one should see them.

"Ms. Sunni, what are ye doin' awake at this hour?"

Sunni spun from the railing to face Mr. Gibbs. She shrugged. "Wasn't tired," she explained, looking back out to sea. "Shouldn't you be in bed? You were the one awake all night steering th' ship."

Gibbs shrugged. "Wanted ta check on Jack. His wound doesn't seem infected, but I'm afraid he might be catching a fever."

"I noticed he was warm this morning," Sunni mumbled.

"If he catches fever, he'll be delirious fer a few days. Might be a while afore we have our captain back."

Sunni sighed. "Well, that makes me Captain, aye?"

Gibbs shook his head. "Only if ye want it. Otherwise, ye have th' right ta turn it over ta th' first mate. That'd be me."

Sunni nodded, thinking for a while. After a moment of silence, she said. "As Captain, don't rouse th' men until ten, they need a little rest. At ten sharp, though, they'd better be on deck, ready for instructions. We will make repairs today and tomorrow will be maintenance. The ship's hull hasn't been scrubbed for a while, has it, Mr. Gibbs?"

It took Gibbs a moment to recover from the shock of Sunni taking over. "Uh, no, Ms. Sunni, the hull ain't been cleaned for a good long time."

Sunni nodded.

The week went by slowly for Sunni, but the crew kept busy under her instructions. She took to the title of captain surely and wisely, keeping the men occupied with tasks to take their minds off of their ailing captain. She issued orders like a pro and held up spirits. Every now and then, however, when she couldn't be found, Elizabeth always knew where to look for her. She was always in their cabin, at Jack's bedside, looking over him.

Jack's condition worsened into fever, but Gibbs was expecting that. He knew that with his severity of wound, there would be no escaping that. Elizabeth and Sunni took turns feeding Jack by wetting his lips with a broth, or when he was near conscious enough, he would take whole spoonfuls.

Will set about chores on a ship as if he had been there his whole life, and Elizabeth and Johnny adapted quite easily. Johnny had his father's taste for the ocean and was perfectly happy on board the Pearl.

"Excuse me, Mr. Gibbs?" Elizabeth interrupted the old man late in the afternoon. It was their third day tied at Isla de Guirrido. "Do you know where Sunni ran off to?"

"Th' last I saw of young Mrs. Sparrow, she was watchin' over th' scallywags washin' th' hull ta make sure they weren't fussin' around. But since then, I ain't seen her."

Liz sighed and headed straight for Jack and Sunni's cabin. Inside, however, Sunni was not present, only Perch, who was keeping watch over Jack for the moment. She spun out of the room and set off in search of her sister.

The older of the Swann sisters finally found the younger of the two in the kitchen, pealing potatoes, a job for a menial cook. Sunni had her back to the door and therefore didn't see Elizabeth. It she had seen her sister, she might have stopped talking to the potato before her.

"It's been three days already," she muttered. "He should be awake by now. I can't do this, Jack. I can't keep doing this. You're th' captain, not me. I need to talk to you, Jack. I don't know how we survived months apart before, because these three days are killing me-" her voice broke in a sob, but she quickly took a deep breath to calm herself. "Lord, I don't know if you still listen to my prayers after my mutiny against Father, but please. Please bring Jack back to me."

Elizabeth swallowed hard and was about to go console her sister when Will stampeded down the stairs. "Is Sunni in there?" he demanded.

"She needs a moment to herself," Liz said.

"Well, the men she sent out on the island just came back with loads of fresh fruit. They need to know where-"

Liz cut him off. "I'll take care of it."

On her way up to the deck of the ship, she stopped at Jack's door. Pressing her forehead against it, she muttered her own prayer, and then uttered a silent threat to Jack if he didn't wake soon.

That night, Sunni entered the mess hall by herself. The crew were already at benches, chowing down at that night's grub. Perch, Gibbs, Ana, Will and Liz noticed she looked dead on her feet.

"We got ta do somethin'," Ana hissed as Sunni entered the kitchen.

The oldest man at the table, and seemingly the wisest, Perch, stood from his bench and nodded. "I'll do somethin'."

Inside the kitchen doors, Sunni was resting on a stool with a bowl of uneaten gruel in front of her. She was asleep with her head resting in her hands. She sprung awake when Perch entered.

"Somethin' wrong?" she asked, covering a yawn.

"Yes," the old man answered, coming closer to her. "You look like th' livin' dead, darlin'. Ye need some rest. Ye need someone ta take care of you, instead of you carin' fer everyone else."

Sunni smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Perch, Jack's in no condition to help, rather than be helped, an' th' crew is without a captain, so they are in no condition to help, rather than be helped, so th' way I see, I got no choice other than to take care of everyone."

The man with the sparse, gray hair smiled warmly. He was still a large man, despite his age. Mother Time had not slowed him down or lessened his muscles. "Ye forget, Mrs. Sparrow, I am without a wife. I'll take care of ye." Without much warning, he scooped her up in his arms. "An' th' first thing I'm goin' ta do is put ye straight ta bed."

Sunni laughed, a sound that Perch had not heard in a few days. "I can walk, kind sir."

"An' I can carry ye just as well."

The crew looked up when the kitchen door swung open and Perch walked out carrying Sunni who had a smile on her face. A various assortment of jeers and hollers came from the crew as they teased him for stealing the captain's wife. Elizabeth felt herself sigh with relief to see Sunni smiling again, her bare feet in the air.

Perch strode to her cabin, where Jack was knocked out cold, unlike his restlessness this afternoon. Perch placed Sunni on her feet and then set about the room looking for something.

"You know, you remind me of a grandfather figure," Sunni smiled.

"Your grandfather?" Perch asked, rummaging through a drawer.

"I didn't know my grandfather," Sunni shrugged.

"Well," Perch said. He pulled out a soft, sheet and a quilt saved for winter and spread them on her cot. "Now, ye do. I'll play th' part. There, that should work better than those grubby wool things ye got on there now."

Sunni climbed into the cot, on top of the soft, cotton sheet and below the warm quilt. Immediately, her eyelids drooped. "I'm more tired than I thought," she said in a yawn. "Thank you so much, Perch."

The old man smiled and tucked her. "Just feels good ta be needed by a woman."

Sunni laughed.

Before he walked away, the old man placed a weathered hand on the mound growing on Sunni's stomach below the quilt. "Yer showin' pretty good, there, Mrs. Sparrow."

"I think soon I won't know what my feet look like. I feel like I ballooned overnight."

Perch chuckled and then blew out the lantern, leaving her in the darkness of the cabin. A deep sleep soon overtook her.

Will was checking on Jack's wound before he went to bed. It was almost midnight. As the young man re-bandaged Jack's shoulder, the captain became restless again. His head turned from side to side before, finally, his eyes inched open. His face was inches away from Will's.

"Whelp!" Jack cried out, startled.

"Shh!" Will insisted. "Jack!" he then whispered. "You're finally awake!"

The pirate captain moaned and rubbed his forehead. "How long I been out?"

"A little more than three days, Jack."

"What in bloody 'ell happened?"

"You were shot."

"I know that, eunuch," Jack hissed, but then let his head fall back on the pillow. His shoulder was throbbing with pain, and so was his head. "Where are we?"

"Isla de Guirrido. Sunni gave the bearings and we've been holed up here ever since, making repairs."

"Sunni gave th' bearings? My Sunni?"

"And the orders to fix the ship. She's exhausted, Jack. Keep your voice down."

"Where is she?"

Will pointed to the cot at the end of the bed. He noticed Jack's face softened considerably upon seeing his wife, curled in a ball, asleep like a kitten.

"She's been a real leader, but I think it's taking its toll," Will sighed. "She's missed you something terrible."

Jack nodded, not taking his eyes off his wife. "Do me a favor, William? What time is it?"

"Nearly midnight. I'm headed to bed in a few minutes."

"Before you do, could you rustle me up some grub, I'm starving. I don't think I can sleep another wink."

"Sure."

Will left and a few moments later, Elizabeth reappeared with a bowl of potato soup and a couple of hard biscuits.

"Jack!" she exclaimed quietly. She set the tray down on his nightstand and then leaned over to give her brother-in-law a gentle hug.

"So I gotta get shot afore you're civil to me?" Jack asked, jokingly and returned the hug with one good arm.

"Oh, God, Jack," Elizabeth sighed, surprising him by wiping a tear from her cheek. "We've all been so worried. Caitlyn is- oh, you'd be so proud of her, she's been amazing, but missing you terribly. How are you feeling?"

Jack winced. "Sore, I suppose." There would be no way he would admit he was hurting terribly. "Ye didn't happen ta bring a bottle of rum with ye, ay?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "I'm sorry, Jack, I didn't think of it."

"No worries, luv, there's some in my desk drawer. Be careful not ta wake Sunni, though."

"I'm glad she's finally sleeping. It's been a long couple of days for her."

Jack nodded. "How did we get away from the Dauntless?"

"Sunni yelled at Norrington," Liz chuckled. "Once he saw that we were on board, he stopped shooting. Father jumped off."

Jack nodded and finally, Liz left him alone. While he was eating what seemed like his first meal in months, he studied his wife, asleep before him. It was a while since he had seen her. He didn't know how they used to go weeks and months at a time without seeing each other.

The crew allowed Sunni to sleep late into the morning, and Will and Elizabeth followed Jack's instructions not to say anything about him being awake. He didn't want anyone interrupting his wife's sleep.

Finally, she began to rustle in her sleep. After a moment, she turned and stretched with a yawn. She resembled a kitten stretching. When her eyes inched opened, they faced Jack, sitting up in bed, smiling at her. He wasn't wearing his shirt, just the bandage over his wound.

"Mornin', luv," he gave her a cockeyed smiled.

"Morning, Jack," Sunni yawned. She froze, mid stretch. "Jack," she gasped, shooting up from her cot and into their bed, throwing up her arms around him.

"Easy on th' goods, luv," he teased her. That's when he noticed she was sobbing. "Hey," he said, soothingly. He wrapped his good arm around her and occasionally stroked her hair. "I'm fine, sweetheart, just fine."

Sunni pulled her face from his chest and looked at him. She ran a finger over his features. "I was so worried about you!"

Jack wiped her tears away with his thumb, "I know, luv, I know. But I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. No little bullet's gonna stop me."

Suddenly, her face turned serious. "If you ever get shot again, Jack Sparrow, I will hang you up by your toes and beat you until I'm blue in the face."

Jack laughed, but understood her anger. "Okay, darlin'. Okay." He hugged her tightly."Hey, what are these?" Jack asked, pulling some fabric from the nightstand to take her mind off him being shot. "I found these last night."

Sunni smiled again and took the jumper he was holding up. "I made this yesterday, what do you think?"

"It's adorable," Jack smiled. "Ye see, I wouldn't make ye raise this one on yer own." He gently patted her stomach, but his hand froze. His eyes zipped down to the mound there, much bigger than he remembered. "Yer showin'," he whispered.

Sunni smiled, "Perch noticed, too."

"Get up an' walk around," he requested.

Sunni knit her eyebrows at his strange demand, but complied. Suddenly, Jack's rich laughter filled the room.

"Ye waddle jest like all th' other pregnant women I've seen," he cried. "I love it, it's so cute."

Sunni threw a look over her shoulder and laid down back in the bed. "Ye shouldn't make fun of yer pregnant wife."

"Oh," Jack wrapped an arm around her, "I've missed ye next ta me in bed."

Again, Sunni began crying. Jack pulled her close and let her get it all out of her system.

Gibbs bounded into upon hearing her crying. "Ms. Sunni, what's th- Jack!"

"It's just mood swings, mate," Jack replied. "Perfectly normal for a lady with child."

Against Sunni's wishes, Jack dressed and insisted on walking the deck to ensure his crew that their captain was in good health. Unable to change his mind, Sunni helped tie the sash around his waist, and then pulled on his shirt and buttoned it up. She hoisted his jacket onto his shoulders and then tied his bandana around his forehead. Jack put his own hat on. "Tonight," he told her, taking her chin and forcing her gaze to his, "You are all mine, my little waddling wife."

"Waddling turns you on, huh?" Sunni grinned.

Jack laughed and patted her on the rump before turning for the door.

Outside on deck, the men were already at their chores, having finished breakfast. When the captain's cabin door opened, a few cast their eyes to it. But when Jack emerged with Sunni under his arm for support, the entire crew seemed to freeze. Soon, they stood up straight and began whooping, clapping, and cheering. The rest of the crew came up from below to see what the raucous was. Soon, the entire crew was in on the celebration.

After a long trek to the helm, Jack finally got to lay his calloused hand upon his greatly missed, spoked wheel of his Pearl.

"Next ta yer soft skin, doll," Jack whispered to Sunni, "this is th' greatest thing I've ever laid my hands on."


	21. An Old Visitor and Troouble!

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE: AN OLD VISITOR AND TRO-OUBLE

At the fort back at Port Royal, Governor Swann was being briefed on the Navy's latest plan to go after his daughters.

"We have set up spies in Tortuga and Jenga, two ports Sparrow is known to dock at," Norrington was saying. "They're picking up any information they can at the moment. We also have all available ships patrolling the waters, day and night. We will find them, sir, I have no question about it."

The days wore on, with Sunni growing larger and Jack growing stronger. He soon returned to the title of Captain. His shoulder was sore as hell, but he wouldn't admit it. Sunni massaged his shoulder every night. The massages mostly led to other things as well.

"We're headin' ta Tortuga," Jack informed his wife upon entering the cabin. "We can make some trades there for supplies."

Sunni frowned and stopped knitting the baby blanket. "Jack, is there any place else we could go besides Tortuga?"

The captain frowned. "Whatsa matter, luv?"

Sunni chewed on her bottom lip. "I don't know, I just have a strange feelin' that we shouldn't go back ta Tortuga fer awhile."

"Intuition?" Jack lifted an eyebrow.

She nodded.

"It'll be fine, luv. Tortuga's th' greatest, safest place in th' world. Fer a pirate, a least. 'Sides, I want ye checked by that doc again."

"Ye kinda like that lad, dontcha?"

"He's a bleedin' crook, but he'll make sure you an' our son are healthy."

"Daughter."

"Son."

"Daughter."

"Did th' psychic tell ye that?"

"No."

"Liar."

"Jack, I 'ave no idea what gender th' baby is-"

"Ship ho!" someone outside on the deck called.

"What th'-?" Jack asked and hurried for the deck. Sunni followed.

"Are we gonna attack, Cap'n?" Anamaria asked, a mischievous glimmer in her eye.

Jack frowned as he looked through the spyglass. "Hold yer fire. . . someone on th' ship's tryin' ta tell us somethin'."

Sunni took the spyglass. "Jack!" she gasped. "That's George."

"Nah," he grabbed the looking glass again.

"Yes it is!"

"Who be George?" Gibbs asked, straining his eyes toward the other ship.

"Bloody 'ell, woman, yer right," Jack exclaimed. "Make way fer th' approachin' ship! Lift th' white flag!"

"George is th' old man we met in th' tavern th' night after we got married," Sunni told Gibbs. "He's th' one who tol' us we should just stay married an' stop him-hawin' around. Said he could see we loved each other, jest by lookin' in our eyes."

"He was drunker'n a bloody frog," Jack interjected.

"But he was right, was he not?"

"Sometimes I wonder," Jack teased, earning him a light smack from his wife. He quickly smiled down at her before setting off to captain the ship.

Within minutes, the two ships were only yards apart with the Pearl's crew tossing ropes to the new ship belonging to "George."

George stood by the railing, surprisingly sober, and waved an arm to them. "Swing on over mate! Bring th' lass with ye!"

"We're gonna haul up th' plank, ol' man," Jack called back to them. "We'll be there in a second!"

The crew placed the plank off the Pearl and onto the railing of the other ship. Jack gave Sunni a hand up onto the wooden makeshift bridge and then turned back to the crew. "Ye let this ship move even one inch while milady's on th' plank, an' it'll be yer heads, ye mangy dogs," he called, severely to the crew as they clutched the ropes.

"What kind of pirate are ye, Jack Sparrow?" George demanded, hurrying to the other end of the plank, "Ye walk across a bridge like a lady instead of swingin' across like a man."

"Aw, go easy on him, George," Sunni commanded. "He's been healin' from a gunshot in th' shoulder."

Jack jumped onto the other deck and turned for his wife.

"That true, lad? Ye all right?" George asked with concern.

"Aye, I'm better'n all right," Jack lifted Sunni down using his one good arm.

"Still married, then, I take it." George scratched his head. "Th' rumor in Tortuga's part true, then."

"An' look at me radiant wife," Jack smiled proudly, placing a rough calloused hand gently on Sunni's swollen belly.

"Great God in heaven," George gasped. He seemed speechless.

"Stop standin' there with ye mouth hangin' open, an' congratulate us," Sunni prodded teasingly.

George wallowed and ran a hand through his thin grey hair. "No, Ms. Sunni. Ye don't understand. Th' rumor in Tortuga is that Jack kidnapped ye an' used ye as his own wench. They think you're pregnant by rape. I thought once I could prove ye weren't pregnant, I could lessen th' price on Jack's head."

"What is it up to by now?" Jack asked, totally unconcerned with the news.

"Jack," Sunni cried, "every mercenary from here ta Asia'll be after ye."

"Luv, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow-"

"An' I'm yer wife, pregnant with your child, who can't do this without ye!"

Jack was somewhat startled by the force and desperation in her eyes. "Darlin', deep breaths," he told her. "It ain't that bad-"

"They think ye raped me! You'll be hung-"

"If I'm caught, which I won't be."

"Then ye might want ta stop headin' toward Tortuga," George warned. "Norrington has a good number of spies stationed all over th' city, waitin' fer th' Pearl ta sail into port."

Jack frowned. "But we need rum."

George sighed. "Why don't ye two come ta th' banquet room? We'll have some vittles an' discuss this lil' problem."

"When did ye get your own ship?" Sunni asked as they traveled off of the deck.

"I used th' money Jack gave me fer th' rings," George answered.

"Wha-? What money? I thought you nicked those rings." Sunni fingered the gold band on the chain about her neck.

"Nah," Jack winked at her. "I bought 'em that night we met George."

"I love ye, Jack."

He smiled down at her again, but didn't respond.

"Go on, lad, don't hold back on my account," George hastened.

"Wha-?"

"Ye can answer 'er. I won't object," George smiled.

"He don't say th' three-worded phrase in front of others," Sunni explained. "Makes 'im uncomfortable, I think."

"What are ye talkin' about?" Jack asked.

"Nevermind," Sunni waved it off. "What are we gonna do about our current problem?"

"We'll go ta Jenga ta sell our swag," Jack said.

George shook his head. "Th' Governorr is ordered men at Jenga as well."

Jack took a deep breath. "Wonderful. We're gonna have ta backtrack ta go ta Marcellus. Don't tell me they got men there, too."

George shook his head. "Nah, they been goin' mostly south. Never thought ye'd go north."

Jack nodded. "We'll head north, then."

"Jack," Sunni interrupted. "I'm gonna write my father an' tell him we're married. Ye can't be charged with rape, then." She stood to go back to the Pearl and write the letter immediately.

"No, no! Not good," Jack's arms flailed and he took off after her. "Luv, you write that letter an' you'll be punished fer bein' a pirate's wife."

"I don't, an' your face'll be up in every harbormaster's office from Jamaica ta Maine."

Jack rubbed his temple, feeling a migraine that only Sunni's stubborn streak brought on. "George, why don't you come aboard our Pearl an' have some supper later on? I need ta talk to me wife."

George nodded. "Do ye mind if I dig through your swag an' look fer a few items ta trade?"

"Nah, c'mon over," Jack motioned, keeping an eye on Sunni's jaw.

Outside the door of Sunni and Jack's room, Gibbs, Ana, Liz, Will, George and Perch listened intently to the argument taking place inside. Occasionally, a dull thud would reverberate through the walls when Sunni would throw a book.

"This is a good one," Gibbs murmured as he chewed on a biscuit from supper.

"Aye," Anamaria nodded, leaning against the door.

"That Sunni has spirit," George commented, hearing a word screamed he had never heard from a lady's mouth before.

A bird squawked in agreement and the four turned to see Mr. Cotton behind them listening as well.

"I'm goin' ta supper," Jack growled from inside.

The crew scrambled away from the door, but not in time. Jack saw each of them, but humphed and stormed away to the mess hall.

Gibbs hesitantly made his way to the cabin door and knocked gently, "Go to hell!" came the immediate reply.

"Maybe we should just give 'em some time ta cool off," Will sighed.

Liz shook her head and knocked. "Sweety, it's me, can I-"

"Bugger off!"

"I didn't mean ta cause so much hubbub around here," George mentioned as he sat at a table with members of the crew. Jack leaned against a wall, eating standing up. He was throwing daggerous looks to anyone who approached him.

"Naw," Perch waved a piece of celery in the air. "Was bound ta happen sooner or later. Was a good thing ye brought it up now."

"Sunni's too much of a firecracker to not have some kind of huge drama erupting," Elizabeth interjected as she took a bite of cornbread.

"An' Jack's mouth runs away with him," Will pointed out.

"Aw, don't worry 'bout it," Ana smirked. "Look at how anxious he is. He'll be up in that cabin afore we're done eatin'. An' later on tonight, we'll hear 'em makin' up."

"That's my sister you're talking about!" Liz cried, as the rest of the table erupted in laughter.

Jack glared at the good-natured group smiling and carrying on at the table across the room. They weren't allowed to be happy while he was miserable. He continued to stab at the vegetable soup ferociously attacking each chunk, but not tasting anything anything as he put them to his lips. Sunni was probably hungry. . . she loved vegetable soup.

Blast! That woman occupied his entire mind. If she weren't so stubborn, the entire mess would have never happened. If she would just see that writing her father would harm her, although help. . . she just wanted to help him, she never saw the danger to herself. . .

Jack sighed and looked up around the mess hall. The only women in sight were Ana and Liz. Sunni was still upstairs. He chewed on his lip before heaving a breath and heading to the kitchen.

"Where's he goin'?" George asked as they finished supper. The table turned to watch Jack disappear into the kitchen. Moments later, he emerged carrying another bowl of soup and cornbread. The crew smirked down at the table as to not let their captain see as he passed by and made his way upstairs to his cabin.

Sunni was quietly cleaning the cabin when Jack silently entered. She was re-stacking books with her back to him. Her shoulders moved up and down, taking deep breaths to keep herself from crying. Something inside of Jack's chest clenched.

He moved behind her and reached around to set the bowl on the desk. "Hungry?"

Sunni jumped, startled, spilling a few drops of soup. She gasped and hurried for a towel. She turned her back to him again as she wiped up the mess.

Jack removed his tricorner captain hat and bowed his head. Sunni whipped around, not realizing Jack was still there and started at his humble stature. He studied his feet as if they were the most interesting specimens he'd ever set eyes on. His tricorn hat was clenched in his hands in front of him.

Sunni watched him for several seconds before drawing nearer to him. With one finger under his chin, she tipped his head up so he was forced to look in her eyes. She studied his brown, kolh-rimmed eyes for a moment that looked sincerely remorseful, and drew her lips into a small smile.

"C'mere, ye big lug."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her and breathed in the scent of her hair. "I'm sorry, darlin'," he whispererd.

"Me too, luv," she whispered back.

Jack leaned down and pressed his lips to Sunni's, drinking in his wife. Their mutual tension eased from their bodies. The light, airy ended, but Jack did not release Sunni, not wanting the heel of her body against his to leave.

He gazed down at her. "You are th' most beautiful woman in th' world."

"An' th' luckiest," she replied.

"We square?" he asked.

Sunni smiled. "We're square."

Hours later, Sunni and Jack still lay entangled in each other's arms in bed. Jack was lightly tracing a finger over Sunni's bare stomach. He was enjoying the feeling of her bare skin against his as she lay in the crook of his arm, with her head resting on his shoulder.

"How much longer is th' bun gonna be in th' oven?" Jack asked, breaking the silence.

Sunni let out a laugh at his choice of words. "About four more months, why?"

"Well," Jack said. "I've been thinking. When was th' last time you were in England?"

"Oh, Jack, the last time I was there was when I was four. Father was doing business over there and Liz and I got to come along. She lived there, ye know. For about two or three years."

"I didn't know that," Jack said. "Anyways, I was thinkin' . . . how would ye like ta take another visit? That way, we can shake Norrington's men and get away for a while. Maybe let the fire die down a little."

"We can't run forever, though. I think once th' baby's born, we have ta tell dad," Sunni mumbled.

"I know, luv," Jack sighed, surprising Sunni by agreeing. "It's just th' thought of losin' ye before scared me so much."

Sunni strained her neck to look at Jack having made such an honest comment.

"Ye know, well, what ye said ta George about me not sayin' those three words?" Jack continued. "Well, just cause I don't say 'em, ye know that I still mean it, right?"

"Of course I do."

"Ye know I love ye more than anything in the world, right?"

His voice held a strong conviction that nearly drew a tear to Sunni's eye. She rolled over to face him and nodded. "I know, Jack."

He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight until they fell asleep.


	22. To England!

This is chapter doesn't have a lot of action in it- I appologize, please no flames! This is kind of a transitionary point in the story right now, so enjoy a little breakbefore things pick up again.

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO: TO ENGLAND!

The couple awoke late the next morning, still laying in each other's arms. Jack awoke his sleeping wife with a light kiss that turned passionate once Sunni awoke.

"You're insatiable, Jack," she said into his mouth as he continued to seduce her.

"You're too temptin'," he nipped at her ear.

"I'm a swollen heifer."

"Some men like that," he murmured, kissing her neck.

Sunni laughed, but it turned into a moan as he kissed the sensitive part of her throat. "Jack. . . th' crew's gonna be wonderin' where we are."

"They'll know exactly where we are," he grinned mischievously.

An hour or so later, Jack emerged from the cabin with Sunni on his arm. They each wore a large grin.

"What so great ta inspire those smiles?" Gibbs asked slyly.

"Tis a beautiful day, Mr. Gibbs," Sunni sighed. "What's not to smile about?"

"Told ye we'd hear 'em makin' up," Anamaria whispered to Elizabeth.

The words reached Sunni's ears, though, and she shot a playful look over her shoulder at the other women.

George's ship departed from the Black Pearl later that day. Jack set their ship due north, keeping them well away from land to avoid all naval ships. Within three days, the Pearl reached Marcellus. There, the crew was sent out to "collect" enough supplies for a trip across the Atlantic.

There, they heard more rumors of the Governor's daughter being kidnapped from Port Royal. Liz and Sunni each sent a letter to their father, assuring him of their safety. Liz was also drilling her brother-in-law.

"Jack, are you sure it's a good idea to take Sunni across the ocean in her condition? What if we're not back in time?"

Jack spun on Elizabeth, who had been following him through town, spouting the same argument over and over again. "Okay, listen. Sunni's five months pregnant now. It takes a month to get ta London. That puts her at six months. We stay fer, say, a month, makin' her seven months. Another month ta get home, an' she's eight months pregnant, givin' her another month afore she squirts out th' little Sparrow, savvy?"

"Squirts out?" Liz exclaimed.

"Are ye done botherin' me, woman? I got some things I wanna get-"

"Can't I go with you?"

"No! I need somethin' fer Sunni, and knowin' yer overactive mouth, ye'll tell her what I bought."

"You're getting her something?"

"Yes, now go back to the ship!"

Finally, after a couple days of stocking up on supplies, the Pearl started off for England, a month long trip.

"Liz says ye got me something," Sunni said, approaching Jack at the helm. He was steering them away from the dock of Marcellus.

"That blasted woman doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut," Jack mumbled, turning the wheel, while looking at his compass.

"Well?"

"Well what? I didn't get ye anything."

"Yes, ye did."

"Well, you'll just have ta wait an' see, wontcha?"

That night, it took a while for the crew to settle into their cabins to sleep. Most everyone was too excited about the new expedition to sleep. Sunni, however, was exhausted and went straight to bed after supper. Jack, however, stayed up with his crew. After all, it wasn't everyday that his ship set sail for an across ocean voyage.

It was after three when Jack stumbled into their cabin, doing his best not to wake Sunni. He was at least sober enough to remember that. Sunni, however, was no where to be found when Jack closed the door. The bed was empty.

Frowning, Jack tossed his hat at the desk, but missed miserably. He stumbled about, fighting to get his coat off, and finally pulling it off and throwing it forcefully to the floor. It glared at it in triumph. Then, he worked on his shoes, falling flat on his butt before either boot came off his foot. When Jack was barefoot, he remembered he hadn't found Sunni. Frowning again, he shuffled into the bathroom. He about tripped over his wife on the floor. She was throwing up.

Jack fell unceremoniously to his knees next to her. He grasped a handful of her curly blond hair, held it back from her face, and then rubbed her back gently.

"Can't be morning sickness this late o' night," he mumbled.

"If it's after midnight, technically, it's morning," Sunni answered, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "Ye reek of rum, darlin'," she mumbled.

Jack chuckled and scooped her up to take her back to bed. "Ye need somethin' ta get that taste outta yer mouth?" he asked her, pulling the covers up around her.

"That would be great."

Jack's grin turned mischievous and he pulled a large bar of chocolate from his pocket. "I bought this just fer you."

After a month of sailing on the high seas, England was spotted. During the trip, they only battled two storms and were attacked twice. Of course, the Pearl won out each time. Jack just couldn't resist and did attack three ships. Their holds were busting with swag by the time they sailed into Liverpool.

"All right, men!" Jack called out, after the ship had been tied up. The crew gathered around, staring up at their captain on the helm, eager for their release. Jack opened his mouth to give them their orders and them their leave, when he stopped and looked around. "Hey! Where be my radiant wife?"

The pirates turned their heads, looking for the small woman, only to see the men parting like the Red Sea as Sunni waddled through, each close man rubbing her protruding belly, their new gesture of good luck. Jack laughed. "Okay, okay, listen up!" he regained their attention when Sunni was next to him. "Sunni has divided up you scallywags' share of th' swag. Once ye collect yer share, you are officially released from duty for two weeks! Ye are NOT permitted, I repeat NOT permitted ta squander yer fortunes on worthless means of pleasure-" the men froze, unable to comprehend the order. Jack continued, "Unless those means of pleasure are women, alcohol, gambling or more alcohol."

The men threw up various cheers of approval, throwing fists in the air.

"Now go get yer pay!" Jack shouted above the noise. There was a stampede to the holds where the gold and jewels waited.

Soon all that was left on the ship deck was Sunni, Jack, Liz and Will. Jack set about to untying the Pearl and getting ready to set sail.

"Jack?" Liz exclaimed. "Where are we going?"

"Do ye think I'd let me Pearl tied at an open dock, unwatched?" he shook his head, vehemently. "I don't think so, luv."

Will just shrugged and then helped Jack. The ship sailed away from the port town and entered an inlet that looked to lead no where. Suddenly, they came around a large rock and immediately saw a large bunching of docks and a few ships. Men stood on each dock, guarding the ships. There was a well-kept brick building on shore.

"Where is this place?" Liz whispered.

"Jack said it's where pirates come to dock their ships when they take time off on land around here," Sunni explained. "They have ex-soldiers guarding all of the ships."

Elizabeth knitted her forehead, unable to comprehend such an organized system among pirates. A tall, intimidating man met Jack on the dock as soon as he jumped off the ship.

"Walter!" Jack greeted the man with a clap on the shoulder.

"Why, Captain Jack Sparrow," the large man's face was split with a large grin. "It's been years, mate!" he said with a clipped English accent.

"How's business been, mate?" Jack asked, turning to help Sunni down from the ship.

"Wonderful, wonderful. And who is this little lady? Your sister?"

Jack laughed and wrapped an arm around Sunni as Will and Liz climbed down. "Nah, this is Sunni Sparrow, my wife."

The four watched Walter's mouth drop open. "You? Jack Sparrow? Married? That's not possible! I thought ye'd die a bachelor."

"I managed ta tame 'im,' Sunni laughed, sticking a hand out to the man.

"Did ye marry her after ye found out she was pregnant?"

"Nah, this little guy surprised us about six months after we married," Jack said, placing a hand on her stomach.

"Six months?"

"They were drunk," Liz inserted.

Walter nodded, suddenly understanding.

"Hey, we stayed married," Sunni defended them.

"So it's a boy, then? Ye said 'this little guy'," Walt said.

"No, it's not a boy," Sunni immediately said.

"Trust me," Liz said, used to their argument by now, "don't pursue it."

The month passed quickly for Sunni and Jack. The crew met back in Liverpool once every two weeks to make sure that no one was missing, in jail or dead. Will and Liz toured all of England, but the other couple spent most of the time around the city of London. Jack didn't want Sunni traveling all that much. So, they shopped for baby things, met new people, nicked a few knick knacks, viewed the sights and spent a lot of time locked in their hotel room. It was like a honeymoon that they never had.

Not really wanting to admit it, Jack fell more in love with his wife during that month in London. Even more than he was before. They started getting even more excited about being parents, tossing baby names around, Jack handling boy names, and Sunni suggesting girl names.

It was about a week before they were set to leave when Jack sprung a surprise on his wife. She was lying in bed, eating breakfast, when Jack emerged from the bathroom, fully dress. "Luv," he said, as he fiddled with his sleeve, not meeting her eyes, "Do ye feel up ta travelin' today? I was thinkin' of visitin' me dad."


	23. Jack's Dad!

You know what? I really don't feel like doing homework tonight anyways- how about a third chapter in one night! sounds good to me too. It's a little short anyways, and still in the transitionary phase, so why not?

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE: JACK'S DAD!

Sunni coughed, nearly choking on her scrambled eggs. "Yer dad?" she sputtered. "I thought ye said he died!"

Jack shook his head, playing his shocking suggestion off as if he had suggested a day in the park. "Nah, I tol' ye Mum died. Not dad."

Sunni continued opening and closing her mouth like a fish. Finally, she spit out, "Ye never told me anything about him!"

"Ye never asked."

"I thought it was a painful subject."

Jack smiled a little. "I'll tell ye all about him while we're ridin'. We're takin' a horse-drawn carriage. It'll take about an hour."

Still in shock, Sunni just nodded and finished her breakfast before getting dressed. "Jack," she suddenly cried in distress. "I'm goin' ta meet yer father lookin' like a whale!"

Jack laughed richly. "I met yer father wearing shackles."

Sunni frowned and finally nodded.

"An' ye don't look like a whale," Jack said, helping her into a jacket to protect her against the awful England weather. "Maybe a walrus?"

Sunni smacked him and walked out the door. Jack just grinned and followed her out.

"So," Sunni began, clutching her stomach as the carriage rode away from London. "Tell me about good ol' Dad."

"He had an affair with me mum, and nine months later, I was born."

Sunni waited for more, but nothing came. "And?" she prompted.

Jack sighed. "He didn't know about me until I was about seven. That's when Mum got sick and wrote him. He came back ta take me when she died. Took me aboard his ship, and I learned all I know now."

"Was he a captain?"

Jack nodded. "Yes, he was."

"A pirate captain?"

This time, Jack narrowed his eyes. "Maybe."

"What do you mean, 'maybe'?"

"Well, he posed as a legit merchant, but he pirated quite a bit. He was a fierce pirate."

"An' when did he stop?"

"When his best friend was shot in an attack. They were tryin' ta take a Spanish ship. The man died and Dad vowed never ta set foot on a ship again."

"When was th' last time ye saw him?"

Jack seemed to think a moment. "Fifteen years? Yeah, about fifteen years ago."

Sunni started. "Fifteen years? And why have ye chosen now for a reunion?"

Jack shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "I want him ta meet ye. Ta see I haven't completely screwed up my life as he seems ta think."

"He doesn't approve of your choice of lifestyle?"

"He thinks I should've given up pirating when he did."

Sunni moved from her seat across from Jack and to his lap. "Ye nervous?"

"Nah."

The carriage stopped less than an hour later at a narrow lane that led back to a wooded area. There was no house evident. Jack climbed out and helped Sunni. Her stomach was churning, she was very nervous. Jack, outwardly, however, seemed as if he were doing nothing other than visiting a pub.

They walked down the dirt path into the shadowed woods until they arrived at the doorstep to a quaint little cottage. Jack only hesitated momentarily before pounding soundly on the wooden door.

Sunni would not have been surprised if a scraggily man with a peg leg answered the door, she would not have been surprised if a staggering drunk answered the door, but she sure wasn't expecting a typical-looking farmer to answer the door. The man who turned the knob was wearing a pair of brown trousers and a flannel shirt, no bottle of rum, and a kind look in his dark eyes.

"Jack?" he muttered. "Jack!"

"Hey, Dad," Jack smiled.

Suddenly, the older man threw his arms around the older one and laughed. "I ain't seen you in years, kid! Come in, come in!" Then he saw Sunni, all five feet-two inches of her standing behind Jack.

"Who- who is this little lady?"

Jack stepped back and wrapped a possessive arm around her. "This is Sunni. She's my wife."

Mr. Sparrow lifted an eyebrow.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Sparrow," Sunni held out a hand.

The old man's face broke in a grin. "Call me John," he wrapped her in a huge hug. "Welcome ta th' family, darlin'."

John quickly ushered them into the small cottage. "Ye married a beautiful little lady, son," he told Jack.

Sunni blushed

"An' from high society, too?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow again. Sunni found it reminded her of some of Jack's facial expressions.

"My father was th' Governor of Port Royal," she supplied.

"How many months along are ye with my grandchild?"

"Six," she answered.

"An' how long ye been married?"

"Near a year, now," Jack said, knowing what his father was getting at. "We were married afore we got pregnant."

"Goodness," he breathed. "Well, sit down! Let me make ye some grub!"

The couple stayed at the small cottage well into the afternoon, Sunni listening to delightful stories of Jack's childhood, while Jack tried to stop the embarrassing stories.

"An' that's when Jack became their chief," John laughed, scooping a spoonful of mashed potatoes on Sunni's plate.

"That's a bit different than th' way Jack told it," Sunni laughed, wiping away the tears that were streaming down her cheek from laughing.

"It's not true," Jack pouted, taking a swig of rum.

"Ye still like yer rum, eh, son?" John asked, drinking from his own bottle. "An' sailin'. I take it ye still have yer ship."

"Oh, it's th' most magnificent ship," Sunni supplied.

"An' ye are planning on staying on board?"

"Of course," Jack said, knitting his eyebrows, ready for what was coming next.

John, however, just nodded and said nothing.

At about three, they left to return to their hotel and begin packing up for the long haul home.

"He's a great man," Sunni said as they rode away. "We'll have to come back and visit him again."

"He'll want to meet his grandson."

Sunni just shook her head and smiled.


	24. An Unexpected Turn of Events

Another chapter for you wonderful reviewers. Oh, and Dortha, thanks for catching my mistake in Chapter 21- I have it corrected now! Enjoy all! Oh, PS- fair warning, Sunni utters the F word, so i apologize to anyone who may be offended- but what can I say? She's a pirate!

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR: AN UNEXPECTED TURN OF EVENTS

Elizabeth and Will returned the next day and they began loading up the ship. The crew started filing in, one by one, day by day. Everyone knew what needed to be done, and everyone was also eager to get back on the sea.

"Are ye ready fer this, luv?" Jack asked as they pulled things into their lavish cabin on the Pearl.

"Jack, I am so sick of land, ye wouldn't even believe it. To be in this cabin makes it easier ta breathe. I can't wait ta get back on th' sea."

"That's music ta me ears, luv."

"I've come ta luv th' ocean."

Jack smiled. "Are you an' Liz still plannin' one last shoppin' trip today?"

Sunni nodded. "I think she's ready to leave."

"My feet hurt, my ankles hurt, my back hurts," Sunni moaned, hours later, as she and Elizabeth plopped down on a bench on the streets of Liverpool. They were making their way back to the Pearl after shopping all day long.

"We're just about there," Liz said, hoisting another shopping back up. "I can't believe we've boughten all of this."

"Well, we couldn't have very well nicked it. Whales can't run very fast," Sunni commented.

The two women laughed, but fell silent upon seeing another woman approaching them. She looked quite upset.

"Ye all right, lass?" Sunni asked.

"I have just come from the docks," she humphed.

Liz and Sunni each raised an eyebrow. "And?" Sunni prompted, knowing that it had to have something to do with Jack.

"Jack Sparrow is the most intolerable jerk," she cried, dramatically falling down on the bench next to the women.

Sunni smirked. "Cap'n Jack Sparrow?"

"Yes, he is the one. I met him years ago, on his last voyage to my country. But now, he would not even respond to my advances. I've never been so insulted. He just ignored me like-like a bug!" she cried. "Tis such a pity, too. I've heard he is the most excellent lover."

"Yes, I've heard that, too," Liz cast a knowing look toward Sunni. "But haven't you heard? He's married, now. They are expecting their first child."

"What does that matter?" the English maiden waved her hand and shrugged.

Sunni laughed. "Well, doll, it matters because you're talkin' ta his pregnant wife."

The woman jumped up and shouted. "It's her! It's her! This is Jack Sparrow's wife!" she called out. Immediately, three or four uniformed men attacked them from no where.

"We were set up," Sunni hissed as the men seized her. "Liz, get Jack!" she cried out as she was dragged away.

Elizabeth took off for the coast. None of the police followed her, it was Sunni they were after.

"Jack!"Elizabeth gasped, as she ran up the gangplank and stopped before him. Will was next to him and they seemed to be discussing something.

"I thought ye were shopping with Sunni," Jack said, handing Will his map.

"The English police took her!"

Gibbs appeared at the Captain's side. "I thought you didn't have enemies in England?"

"Authorities are always enemies, mate," Jack said over his shoulder as he followed Liz off the ship. "Now what do you mean, 'they took her'?"

"A woman appeared," Liz gasped, "and said she knew you, and then," she gasped again, "she jumped up and the police came and got her."

Jack and Elizabeth took off for town. Will showed up at their side as they ran toward town. "Why would they take Sunni?"

"Ta get ta me, off course," Jack muttered.

"Well, they're going to put your wife in the big house just to get to you," Will pointed to the town jail where Sunni was being led.

The three stopped short to avoid being seen. The ducked behind a bookstore and peaked out. They studied the scene, each trying to formulate a plan of attack.

"What are we going to do?" Liz whispered.

Jack was distractedly watching them handle his wife, filling with rage. He started towards them, but Will grabbed his arm. "No, Jack, that's what they want! You said it, they're using her to get to you. If you get caught, where's Sunni going to be?"

Jack clenched his jaw, knowing Will was right, but not wanting to let Sunni go. Soon, she was inside, and the steel door was slammed shut.

"Okay, think," Jack was muttering to himself. "Why would they want ta get ta me? What do they know? What did I do? How do I get her out?"

"Jack, I think you need to go back to the Pearl and let Gibbs and I handle this," Will said.

"What?" Jack exclaimed. "No way, I'm gettin' my wife out-"

"Jack, they want YOU," Liz pointed out. "You are not going to help her by getting involved. Now listen, I have a plan. Jack, you need to go to the Pearl and move it before the authorities find it. I will go inside and talk to whomever is in charge. While I do that, Will can sneak inside and find Sunni. He can check out her cell and see if he can bust her out, like he did you."

"An' if he can't?" Jack demanded.

"Then we'll get another plan," she hissed. "Now go!"

Jack tried to object, but finally turned and stomped away.

Inside the jail, Elizabeth stopped at the front desk. "Sir," she said in a tone that typically scared young children. "I need to discuss with you the reasons of my sister's arrest."

The young man gulped and turned to get a superior. Will raced by, into the holding cells to find Sunni. He disappeared just as a superior officer appeared.

"Hello, ma'am-"

"I am here to discuss my sister. You arrested her, I want to know why, and how I can get her out," she said in a clipped voice.

"And your sister is?"

"Caitlyn Swann."

The man laughed. "That's impossible, darling. That would make you Governor Swann's daughter. The only woman we arrested was a wife of a pirate."

"That's my sister you're speaking of!" Liz pretended to be offended.

"I'm sorry, lady, you're out of your element-"

Liz slammed her fist down on the desk. "I'm not leaving here without my sister!" she thundered.

While this was taking place, Will snuck around the dingy cells, looking for his sister-in-law. He could not find her in any of the cells. Finally, he heard shouting. It was a woman's voice and she was using words that would make a sailor blush. It had to be Sunni.

He stealthily moved down the hall until he reached a steel door with a tiny window at the top. He stood on his tiptoes to see a dark room with only one lamp lit. Sunni was sitting at a desk with two men hovering around the room, asking her questions.

"Where is your husband?" one man asked, probably for the fifth time.

"He's back at Port Royal, his name is James Norrington. Arrest him."

"Stop lying!" one barked.

"Fuck you," she replied.

He raised an arm to backhand her, but she help up a finger. "It's illegal to strike a pregnant woman," she reminded him.

He held his hand in a fist before lowering it. "Listen," he said in a low, controlled tone, "we know you are Jack Sparrow's wife. The deal is, you tell us where he is, with his ship, and we will release you and free you from all charges."

"Now, see, that would be impossible, because I don't even know who Jack Sparrow is!" Sunni exclaimed with a shrug.

Will sighed. There was no way he could get her out, now, nor any way to find out where she would be held for the night. No doubt, questioning would go on for hours. Sunni was the most stubborn woman he had ever met.

Will and Liz met Jack back on the deck of the Pearl, where he was pacing. "Well?" he demanded upon seeing them.

"She's being held for marrying a pirate, which then makes her guilty of all sins of a pirate," Elizabeth explained.

"And she was being questioned when I found her, so there was no way to get her out," Will supplied.

"How did she look? Was she okay?"

"She told a royal official, and I quote, 'Fuck you'," Will told him.

"William!" Elizabeth exclaimed, giving him an eye.

Will shrugged. "Your sister said it."

Jack's mouth held the gleam of a proud smile. "Well, she's still in high spirits. What I want to know is, who was that blasted woman who set you two up, and how did they find out about us bein' here in the first place?"

Elizabeth looked from Will to Jack until finally voicing her opinion. "If I were you, I would speak with Walt, first."

A gleam of rage lit Jack's eye and he immediately knew Liz was right. He started for the plank.

"Jack, Jack," Will grabbed his arm. "If Walter did this, he will be expecting you. He'll have back up. We need to go into this with a plan. Wait for the opportune moment."

Jack sighed and knew the whelp was right. "What are ye suggesting?"

Will glanced at the sky. "The sun will set in about two hours. I say, about two hours after that, we pay old Walt a call."

Jack and Will advanced toward Walt's cabin by the docks in the dead of night. Already, the crew of the Pearl was skulking around, taking out look-out by look-out. Walter was not home quite yet, it was poker night at the lodge, so the duo helped themselves in.

They didn't have to wait long for the large man to return. He staggered through the door not more than fifteen minutes after Will and Jack.

As soon as Walt struck a match to light a lantern, Jack spoke. "Walter, Walter, Walter," he drawled. "I'm disappointed. You lied to me."

Walter dropped his match upon hearing the menacing voice. Luckily, it went out.

"Aw, that's too bad, mate," Jack said, upon seeing the match. "Now ye can't see my face, an' th' rage etched in me eyes."

"I never lied to ye, Cap'n Sparrow," Walted stuttered. "Not once. I don't know what you're talkin' about."

"Oh, I think ye do," Jack said.

"Is this about your wife? I heard she was arrested today."

"Ooh," Will's voice cut in, "Bad mistake. Ye didn't want to bring that subject up, it makes Jack a little touchy."

"I'm talkin' about ye tellin' me that business was good- no, wonderful, I believe ye said," Jack continued. "Now, tell me somethin'. If business was WONDERFUL, why would ye sell out information on my whereabouts?"

"I didn't sell nothin' ta nobody!"

"Now, Walter, you must know. Even though you thought I would die a bachelor, I'm still extremely protective of my wife, savvy? I will do just about anythin' ta find th' answers I want. Catch my drift?"

"You can't lay a hand on me, Sparrow," the man yelped. "I got guards all around these parts!"

"Oh, ye mean th' men I just ordered mine ta take care of?"

Walter's adam's apple moved up and down as he gulped. "Now, listen, Sparrow. I gotta keep British authorities off my arse, too, ye know? Housin' criminals such as yourself. I was being pressed for a little information from a guy I know. I had no choice, I had ta tell him-"

Jack's blade was pressed to his throat, "What did ye tell 'im, mate?"

"Just that," he swallowed. "Just that an old friend from th' Caribbean had paid me a visit. That's all, Jack, I swears it."

"An' who was this bloke?"

"His name's Officer Blake Shiretown. He's hopin' fer a promotion soon ta move up in th' ranks."

"Ye told Blake Shiretown I was here?" Jack roared. "Are ye insane or stupid, mate, cause really, either way, I'd have no problems puttin' ye outta yer misery."

"No, wait, Jack, I can tell ye other things, too. They're expectin' her ta tell where yer ship is. Ye need ta move it from wherever it is now, 'cause they'll find it. They also think she'll give away your location as well. Ye need ta keep a low profile-"

Jack's blade pressing harder against Walt's throat stopped the man. "Obviously, you know nothing about my wife. She's th' most stubborn wench ye'll ever meet; she ain't givin' away nothin'."

"Ye can't try an' bust her out, neither," Walt continued. "They're expectin' that and plan ta nab ye when ye try."

"So what do ye propose we do, then?" Jack asked, slowing moving the blade over the skin of the man's throat.

This time, Walt didn't even swallow, he knew that if he moved an inch, the blade would pierce flesh. "All right, listen. They can't hold yer wife in the town jail for more'n a week without a trial an' right now, they got no evidence fer a trial. They don't want her in a courtroom, anyway. They just want a deal ta get you. So, if she don't crack in a week, they'll have ta change venues, savvy? They'll need ta transport her. That's when they'll be the weakest and ye can go in and rescue her."

"A week? You expect me to wait a week?" Jack pulled his sword back, but punched the guy square in the jaw. "I will wait a week, but if anythin' happens ta my wife or my child," he said as he came menacingly close to Walt's face as he lie on the ground, "I will come back for yer blood. Savvy?"

Again, he gulped, but nodded.

"All right, Mrs. Sparrow. Mrs. Sparrow? Mrs. Sparrow! MRS. SPARROW!"

Sunni suddenly snapped her attention to the man before her. "Oh, are ye talkin' ta me? I'm not Mrs. Sparrow," she informed him sweetly.

"Oh, so you're saying you're not married to Jack Sparrow?" the new interrogator asked.

"That would be impossible. I'm married to God."

This one threw the man for a loop. "Excuse me."

"I'm married to God."

"Are you saying you're a nun?"

"Ah, sister, actually. Nuns do not leave the compound, sisters work in the community," Sunni replied.

"And then how do explain your condition?"

"I don't have asthma."

Again, the interrogator paused. "Asthma?"

"I assume that's the condition you are speaking of?"

"No, I meant you being pregnant! A woman of God cannot be pregnant! How do you explain that one!"

"Immaculate conception."

Another day, another interrogator, Sunni thought to herself as she watched another man enter. She had already made it through four days and four interrogators. Apparently, they found her. . . frustrating? Maybe exasperating, or maddening? Who knew which it was.

"I understand you have a personality dysfunction," he began. "It seems you cannot stop lying."

"You're absolutely right," she said. "Everything I say is a lie."

The man frowned.

"Oh, I see what you mean," she said, "you're wondering if what I just said was a lie, because then that would make what I said obsolete and your theory could be wrong, but again, I lied in the first place. Very confusing, mate."

"Okay," he sighed. "I'm going to ask you a direct question. Where is Jack Sparrow?"

Sunni leaned forward and looked the man straight in the eyes. "Katmandu."

The interrogator froze, stunned. "Katmandu? Are you serious?"

Sunni shrugged. "Depends on if you think I'm lying or not."

Another day, another interrogator. This would make day six, if she wasn't mistaken. Sunni looked this man up and down, seizing him up. He seemed a little different from the others. She might have to look out for this one.

"Mrs. Sparrow," he began. "I understand that you pointed out to an officer earlier that it is illegal to strike a pregnant woman. Well, I want to start things off on the right foot, to make sure we understand each other." He raised a hand and smacked her across the face. "I'm above the law," he growled.

'Oh yeah, this one was different,' Sunni thought, rubbing her jaw.

"Nothing to say?" he growled. "I will make a deal with you. You tell me where your husband is, and I won't kill you, how about that, then?"

"I don't know who you are talking about."

The man nodded. "Fine, then. You will be coming with me to the St. George prison. We will continue methods I have already shown you until you tell me exactly what I want."

"You mean the physical abusive methods?"

"Those would be the ones."

"Oh."

Sunni refused to say a word while they loaded her up in a secure carriage to transport her. She looked around when she was finally outside for the first time in a week. There was no one around. She almost expected Jack to be waiting around somewhere, but she shook her head. He couldn't be here, they would nab him. Plus, if he were here, he would be hiding, and there would be no way she could see him. But he was coming for her. She knew it.


	25. Coming to the Rescue

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE: COMING TO THE RESCUE

"Jack! Jack!" the youngest member of the crew jumped down the last flight of stairs where the rest of the crew were readying their weapons.

"What is it, lad?" Jack asked, cleaning out his gun.

"I was just in town," he gasped. "An' th' rumor is that they hired a torturer from St. George. He just picked up Sunni an' took her back ta his prison."

Jack saw red, but stopped when he felt an arm on his shoulder. It was Will. "We can't go follow him, they're expecting it."

"A torturer, Will!" Jack roared. "How long does it take to get to St. George?"

"Two days," the young man answered.

Jack tossed a bag of coins to Gibbs. "Get us some horses," he growled.

Sunni rode across from her new interrogator for two days. She didn't utter a word. He told her his name, which happened to be Terrance Bilhall. He threatened her, which she didn't respond to. He coaxed her, which she ignored. Finally, when they arrived at their destination, he left her alone to check with their driver.

She sighed, sick of this game, and wondered when this whole thing would be over. She gently rubbed her stomach, just wishing to be back on the Pearl with her husband, getting ready to give birth to their daughter. She smiled at the thought of "daughter." She frowned, however, when she didn't hear Jack's rebuttal of "son." She really had no idea what the baby was going to be, but she had been getting excited. Of course, that was until she got into this awful predicament.

"You realize," a voice interrupted her thoughts. "If you want to get out of this, all you have to do is utter the words I want to hear."

Sunni looked up to see Terrance getting back in the carriage. Suddenly, they began moving again.

"Where are we going?" she asked, ignoring his suggestion.

"Back to the coast."

"Why did we come all this way?"

"My counterparts in Liverpool were looking for movement when we transported. We were looking for Jack Sparrow to give himself away. Now that we know he is looking for you, we can use you as bate back in Liverpool."

Sunni swallowed and tried to figure out how to react to this news. Jack had given away that he was after her. How would she respond? "Do you have any food?"

Terrance looked startled. "Excuse me?"

"Well, I was wondering if we would be stopping for food. I really have a craving for chocolate."

"Are you mad, woman?" he exclaimed, his temper getting out of control. "We already have to stop every fifteen minutes so you can relieve yourself, and now you expect food?"

"I'm a pregnant woman, you aren't feeding me enough. I'm feeling weak."

"What you are receiving is plenty."

Sunni opened her mouth to protest, but he smacked her again. She set her jaw and sat back. Whenever he struck her, it was in the face, so at least her child wouldn't get hurt.

Jack, Will, Liz, Gibbs, and another ten men from the crew rode toward St. George, keeping a fervent pace. They had already been riding for a half a day when they were stopped. A ragged man riding an old horse crossed their path and stopped them. He had a hood over his face.

"Jack Sparrow?" he asked.

"Captain Jack Spar-" Jack started to correct him, but was elbowed in the ribs by Liz. "Yes, I'm him."

"Your wife is on her way back here," he muttered. "They noticed your movement and think they can use her as bate when they return to Liverpool. Stay here for two days and you will cross their paths. They aren't expecting you here."

And then he rode off.

Jack sat on his horse, looking off after the man. "Who are you!" he called off into the distance.

"Your Dad sents his love," was all the response he got.

"What do ye think, Cap'n?" Gibbs asked.

"He looks familiar."

"Are you going to put my sister's life on the word of a man who appears out of no where?" Liz screeched.

"Yes," Jack said, jumping off his horse. He knew that man. He was an old friend of his father- back in the pirating days. His father still had his connections. It was obvious he found out about Sunni's containment.

It had been nearly two weeks since Sunni saw Jack. She was bored sitting in this stupid carriage, and was really getting sick of being smacked across the face. She could feel herself growing weaker from the lack of adequate food. Terrance was really getting on her nerves.

Sunni sighed and went back to thinking of Jack. It had been two weeks. Where was he? Of course, she didn't want him to get caught, and there was no way she was giving him up. But was he giving her up? Sunni shook her head and reprimanded herself for the ridiculous thought. Instead of thinking, she concentrated on the steady rain pouring down outside. It had been raining all day.

Terrance jumped as one of their horses whinnied. He ducked his head out in the pouring rain to yell at the driver. "What was that?"

There was a caravan of officers surrounding them, and all of them were stopped.

"What's going on?" he shouted.

There was a sudden outcry of gunshots, swords clanging and men shouting. Sunni sat up straight and met eyes with Terrance. She smiled a bit. "He wasn't supposed to come until we got to Liverpool, was he?"

"Shit," the man muttered and pulled out his own cutlass before hopping out of the carriage. "You're comin' with me," he growled, pulling her out in the rain.

Sunni staggered, having not used her legs in a while. She realized she was weaker than normal. Around her, men she recognized were battling those she couldn't. It was dark and hazy and she couldn't see much farther than a few feet. She couldn't see Jack.

"All right, everyone freeze!" Terrance yelled, holding a gun to Sunni's head.

The men froze, seeing Sunni.

"I want everyone to drop their weapons, or she gets it!"

"Don't listen to him," Sunni screamed. "Keep fighting!"

"Shut up!"

Suddenly, Sunni let out a scream of anguish and dropped to her knees. "Oh," she clutched her stomach.

"She's in labor!" someone cried.

The distraction worked like clockwork and the Pearl's crew sliced through their opponents. Jack was battling a lieutenant in a swordfight, but the other man was hopelessly less skilled than Jack.

Terrance, however, knelt over Sunni, thinking she was in labor. When his face got close enough, she rammed the heal of her hand upwards, into his nose. The man fell, nose broken and bleeding, unconscious. Sunni let out a sigh of relief as the rain fell on her.

Jack pulled his cutlass out of the abdomen of the man he was fighting, and turned to his wife. The man who had held her was unconscious, lying on the ground. He smiled and hurried to her side.

"'Ello, luv," he said, staggering up to her. She smiled through the rain. He bent down and scooped her up in his arms. "Back to th' Pearl! We got our treasure!"

"Ms. Sunni!" Perch cried upon seeing the absent woman now in Jack's arms upon the Pearl. She was drenched. "Are ye all right?"

"She's fine," Jack answered for her. "Tell Anamaria to get us on our way, immediately!"

Jack didn't stay on the deck to make sure everything was done right, he felt the ship move and that was good enough. He took Sunni straight to their room. Liz and Will were waiting.

"Oh, Caty," Liz cried, wrapping blankets around her sister. "You look exhausted."

Jack looked at his wife. She was pale and gaunt, her eye had bags under them and were sagging with fatigue.

"You need food," Elizabeth said, and hurried out the door. Will smiled at Elizabeth's eccentricity, leaned down to give Sunni a kiss on the forehead, and then followed her out.

Sunni looked at Jack, and they locked eyes. "I've been holdin' my breath for th' last two weeks," he said. "I haven't heard yer voice in so long."

Sunni smiled. "I missed ye so much, Jack."

"Let's get those wet clothes off," Jack said. Slowly, he stripped her clothes off until she was lying on the bed naked. He skimmed a rough hand over her large stomach before wrapping her in a large, dry towel.

"Jack," Sunni said, pulling him up toward her. She insistently pressed her lips to his and held him tightly.

Jack kissed her back with force, and held onto her as if she would be whisked from his arms any minute. He ran his hands up and down her back, through her hair, over her cheeks and down her neck. "God, Sunni, I love you," he whispered. "I thought you were gone for a minute, there. I thought I lost ye."

"Ye'll never lose me."

Jack ran a finger lightly over one of the bruises on her face. "Did they hurt ye very bad?"

"Nah. Nothin' a pirate can't handle."

Liz interrupted their moment by bursting in with a tray of food. "Jack, get off her, she's in no condition. Sunni, ye need ta eat."

Sunni laughed, a sweet sound for Jack. He took the tray and set it down on his wife's lap, and then tried to shoo his sister-in-law out of the room.

"I can take care of her, Liz. You go back and take care of Johnny and Will."

"But-"

"Go on, Liz," Sunni said, her voice sounding tired and a little strained. "We'll talk tomorrow. Jack will take care of me tonight."

"Well. . . okay," she finally said. Her sister bent down and laid a kiss on Sunni's forehead. "I'll be here tomorrow. Make sure you eat all of that, understand?"

"Okay, mother," Sunni teased.

Jack sat down next to his wife and fed her himself.

"You know, I can feed myself," Sunni said. "I'm not a weakling."

"Then how come ye couldn't stand up?"

Sunni froze. "Ye noticed?"

"Once that bastard was on the ground, ye just laid there. Th' doc at Tortuga said ye'd have trouble walkin' once ye got big."

"I'm just so sore, Jack."

"Honey, just relax," he sighed. "Lay down, huh?"

She finished her food and laid back against the headboard. She pounded a pillow behind her. "This is hard," she complained.

Jack scooted behind her so that she could lie against his chest in between his legs. He wrapped his arms around her stomach, feeling their child. He gasped. "I think he just kicked."

Sunni laughed. "Yeah, she did."

Jack laughed, too, and kissed the top of her head. "I'm never lettin' ye go, Catybird, savvy?"

"Savvy."

"I missed ye. Th' bed was so empty."

"Let's not dwell on that tonight," she sighed, running a hand up and down his leg.

"Darlin', yer in no condition fer that tonight, an' ye know it."

She laughed. "Shouldn't I be th' one ta decide that?"

"Ye need yer rest, sweety."

"I love ye, Jack."

"I love ye too, luv."


	26. Getting Home on Time

CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX: GETTING HOME ON TIME

"Hey, hey, hey," Ana stopped Gibbs from knocking on the Captain's door. "Can't you handle th' ship fer a mornin'?"

"Well, sure," Gibbs said, "but I want to see Sunni."

"Give 'em some time, eh? Jack's gonna wanna be with his wife fer a while."

Gibbs shrugged, realizing she was right and backed away from the door.

Inside, Jack was scrubbing the dirt and grime from Sunni's skin that she had accumulated from her time in jail. He was wiping a warm wash cloth up and down her arm, and then back.

"Yer never gonna stop touchin' me, are ye?" she murmured, loving the feel of his skin.

"No," he said, nonchalantly. "How are yer legs?"

"Still a bit sore, but," she lifted them, "I can use 'em."

Jack smiled mischievously. "Good, cause the sight of you lyin' here naked is drivin' me insane."

Jack carried Sunni from their room an hour later, allowing the crew to finally get their chance to talk to her. Jack set her down on a crate and gave out instructions. "She can't move from that seat," he ordered, "An' ye can only talk to her until she gets tired, an' then someone gets me, savvy?"

"Aye!" came the reply.

Sunni was almost overwhelmed with her welcome back. Everyone had been so worried about her. She almost forgot how wonderful life was back on the Pearl. She enjoyed the wind in her face and the salt smell.

"Do you realize this set back puts the timeline on your due date pretty close to us arriving?" Elizabeth was saying.

"Yeah," Sunni sighed, smiling into the sun.

"Doesn't that worry you a bit?"

"No," Sunni smiled up at Jack, now back at the helm.

Liz sighed, realizing she wasn't really getting through to her sister. "Have you two come up with any names, yet?"

"Of course, but none that we can agree on," Sunni said. "Jack likes Connor or Kyle for a boy, and Kylie or Ali for a girl. I like Jake for a boy, and Karlie for a girl."

"Aunt Sunni!" Johnny cried, running out from nowhere.

"Hey, buddy!" Sunni laughed, lifting her nephew into her lap.

"Where did you go?" he asked, seriously.

"An evil monster kidnapped me," Sunni told him, making her eyes really big.

"Sunni, don't give him nightmares," Liz warned.

"Don't you have chores to do?" Sunni asked, hugging Johnny to her chest.

Liz stood up. "Fine, fine, tell him more stories, but when he wakes up screaming, I'm bringing him to your room."

Jack looked up from his compass and cast an eye to where Sunni was sitting. Johnny was on her lap with a hand on her belly. His face lit up and Jack guessed that his child had kicked. Then, the little boy laid his head down on his wife's stomach and listened while Sunni fought not to laugh. Jack smiled faintly, and went back to steering the ship. He knew that their set back would put their arrival in Tortuga very close to Sunni's due date, and he didn't want to get any more behind.

The next day, Jack realized that Sunni couldn't sit on a wooden crate all day, and she would refuse to stay in bed all day. So, after breakfast, he enlisted Will's help, and together, they rigged up a hammock out on the deck with a canopy over it. It was in a place where Jack could easily keep his eye on her, and where she could have a good view of the ocean.

Sunni came aboveboard after lunch, with Perch on one side, and Liz on the other, helping her, when she saw her own little hut.

"Is that for me?" she asked, seeing Jack and Will shirtless and standing next to their creation with smiles.

"Sure is, darlin'," Jack said, lowering her onto the blanket covering the hammock.

"Ye did this for me?"

"Uh-huh," Jack said, rubbing her stomach gently. "Now," he handed her a book and a piece of chocolate. "I want you to lie down, relax, watch th' ocean and don't worry about me an' Will."

"What?" she asked, confused.

"We have other projects we're starting today," Will explained with a smile. "If you need anything, just ask my son. He's your new slave."

"Okay," she answered, unsurely, but trusting them. Liz stood next to her and just smiled.

The rest of the day, she didn't see hide nor hair of Will and Jack. Ana and Gibbs took turns steering the ship, and the rest of the crew carried on like normal, usually stopping now and then to talk to the queen of the ship. Occasionally, she would hear loud banging noises from the direction of their cabin, and Jack swearing, but nothing else.

"What are they doin' in there?" Sunni asked Johnny.

"I can't tell," he whispered. "Daddy said I can't say anythin' to ye."

"How about for a piece of chocolate?"

"I'll take the chocolate, but I still can't tell ye."

Sunni laughed, but gave him a piece anyways.

At around suppertime, Jack and Will reappeared, dirty, sweaty, and exhausted.

"Tell me everyone still has all of their appendages," Sunni laughed.

"She's laughing at us," Jack told Will, feigning offense. As punishment, he picked her up and gave her a huge, sweaty hug. Sunni laughed and tried to push him away. "You two need to go get in a tub! Please!"

Perch and Gibbs helped Sunni down to supper and the other two men appeared soon later, bathed and changed.

"Are ye goin' ta tell me what you all were doin' up there?" Sunni asked, hungrily chewing on a piece of salted meat.

"We'll show you after supper," Will smiled.

Liz and Will opened the door to the captain's quarters and Jack carried Sunni in, blindfolded. Then, Will opened the door to their washroom, and Jack untied his wife's blindfold. Jack and Will had cut a door in the opposite side of the washroom, leading into a smaller room that used to be a hold for treasures.

"Wha- what is this?" she whispered.

"Jack and I are fixing this room up for the baby," Will explained. "This way, his or her room will be attached to yours, and it will be in the center of the ship where it's the most protected.

Jack carried her inside to see the floor being redone and a dresser in the midst of being built.

"We'll leave the crib in your room until the baby gets old enough," Will was saying, "But then, it can be moved in here. Liz is already working on scrounging up some decorations to brighten up the place-"

Sunni had stopped listening, she was sobbing, crying with happiness. "It's so perfect," she gasped.

Will smiled, understanding mood swings from Liz's pregnancy. "I'll leave you two alone," he said, ushering Elizabeth out.

"Yeah, thanks, mate," Jack said, sarcastically. He gave him a look for leaving him with a bawling woman.

"I love you, Jack," she sobbed.

Jack ran a hand through her hair and held her tight. "This is gonna work, luv. We're gonna be a happy family. On a ship. With pirates."

Sunni laughed through her tears. "Let's go to bed, eh?"

"Sounds like a great idea, beautiful."


	27. The Big Day

Thanks to all my reviewers, i love you! i'm having a lot of trouble with my internet, so i'm trying to update as best as i can. But for all of you who were waiting for this, here it comes---

CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN: THE BIG DAY

The Pearl was making decent time back to Tortuga. Jack unbelievingly watched Sunni grow bigger and bigger with his child. It got to a point when he was afraid to let her do anymore than sit and read for a fear of her toppling from being top-heavy. It wasn't that their child was so big, just that Sunni, herself, was so small.

Liz and Sunni would often sit and knit or sew clothes for their children, and blankets. Jack found the socks to be the cutest.

They were about two weeks away from Tortuga and Sunni was alone on her hammock. A sudden cramp assaulted her stomach and she bit her lip. "Johnny, will you run and get Mr. Gibbs, please?"

Her nephew stood and ran to do as he was told. The old man with graying hair soon appeared. "Ay, Mrs. Sparrow? How are ye?"

"I-I think I just had a contraction," she whispered.

Gibbs smiled and shook his head. "Nothin' ta worry about, little lady. It's just false labor pains. Happens usually a few weeks before givin' birth. Ye got plenty of time. Just relax and stay off yer feet."

Sunni smiled, reassured, and nodded. Gibbs went back to work.

That night, Jack tied up the wheel and went to his cabin and collapsed into bed. Sunni was already asleep next to him. He rolled onto his side and pushed some hair out of Sunni's face and kissed her on the forehead, before falling into a dreamless sleep.

The peaceful night, however, was interrupted when Sunni shot up in bed, gasping for breath.

"Jack. Jack!" she shook him. "Wake up, Jack."

Jack moaned and rolled over. "It's not time to wake up yet, is it?"

"Jack," she gasped. "I think I'm in labor!"

Jack looked at her, his eyes growing huge before shooting up in bed. "What!"

"Get Mr. Gibbs," she said, holding her stomach with two hands. She squeezed her eyes shut. "An' Elizabeth."

Jack scrambled out of bed, fighting to untangle himself from the sheet and rushed for the door. He was only wearing his trousers, but didn't seem to care. As he made his way down the hall, he banged on doors. "Wake up, ye scabbardous dogs!" he shouted. Men poured out of their room, yawning and rubbing their eyes. "Haul up the anchor! Open sails! Sunni's in labor!"

Upon this piece of information, the men scrambled around to ready the ship for sailing. Jack threw open his first mate's door and hauled him out of bed, not bothering to explain what was going on.

"What in God's name?" the old man shouted, as Jack drug him down the hall toward their cabin. He opened the door and pushed him in. Liz was already there, holding Sunni's hand.

"She's in labor!" Jack shouted.

Gibbs took a breath. "Okay, okay, everybody jes' calm down. Sunni, it's probably just false labor pains like ye had this afternoon."

"This afternoon?" Jack demanded.

"I don't think so, Mr. Gibbs," Sunni said, through clenched teeth. "I think my water just broke."

Gibbs' eyes grew larger. "Okay," he said. "I need a knife, some hot water, an' lots of clean towels and blankets."

"Are ye serious?" Jack demanded. "Yer goin' ta deliver this baby on th' ship?"

"Do ye suggest we throw her overboard?" Liz asked, sarcastically.

Jack threw her a look.

"Go on," Gibbs pushed him out the door to gather the supplies.

Anamaria met him at the door. "What's going on?" she demanded.

"Sunni's in labor. She's havin' th' baby now," Jack explained, heading to the kitchen. Ana followed to help him carry the materials.

"Who's steerin' th' ship?" Jack suddenly demanded before they walked back in the room.

"Will," Ana answered.

"William? Th' whelp?"

"He knows what he's doing," Ana said, moving past him into the room.

Inside, Sunni let out a shrill scream. "It hurt's, Jack!" she cried.

Jack swallowed hard, and moved to her side and took her hand. "I'm right, here, luv. Jes' do what Gibbs tells ye, an' I'll be right outside th' door-"

Sunni grasped Jack's hand hard and grabbed his hair with the other hand, pulling him back beside her.

"Or, I'll stay right here," he murmured, falling back to her side.

Liz wiped the sweat from Sunni's forehead. "Just keep breathing, Sunni. You're doin' fine."

Jack was at a loss. He didn't know what to do or say. Just seeing her in this pain was killing him. And her grip on his hand was also killing him.

"All right, there's going to be another contraction," Gibbs warned. "But then ye'll have a rest. Now remember to keep breathing, okay?"

Sunni nodded, but then tensed as a wave of pain washed over her.

"Breathe, Sunni," Gibbs commanded.

"C'mon, sis, ye have ta breathe!" Liz cried.

Jack looked back and forth and finally leaned down next to Sunni's ear and whispered, "In. . . an' out. In. . .. an' out." He continued chanting until her breathing followed his command and she relaxed when the contraction was over.

"Okay, ye can relax fer a while," Gibbs said, lowering the sheet that was over her legs. "Ye may be uncomfortable as ye open up ta allow the baby through, but there won't be any contractions for a while. Jack, ye can go out and give orders to th' crew."

Jack seized the opportunity to leave the room and gave Sunni a quick kiss before leaving. Gibbs followed him out.

"Ay, Jack," Gibbs whispered in a hushed voice. "This is going to take a while. She's going to be in labor for a long time. Does she have th' strength?"

"Of course," Jack said, faltering only a little.

"She's goin' ta be in pain. I just wanted ta warn ye."

Jack nodded and left for the helm. He continually took deep breaths until his thinking was back to normal. Will was at the wheel, looking at a compass of his own.

Jack checked the coordinates and patted Will on the shoulder for doing a good job.

"How's Sunni?" Will asked, fighting with the wheel for a second before regaining control.

Jack sighed. "Gibbs says it'll take a while, she'll be in pain, an' hopes she 'as th' strength."

Will let out a breath. "That's reassuring," he said sarcastically.

"She'll be fine," Jack said to himself.

"Of course she will be."

"Cap'n," Perch climbed the stairs to the wheel's deck. "Th' main sail ripped."

Jack let out a low curse. "Lower th' anchor and take th' sail down quickly. Th' spare's down in the holds. Fetch it and raise it an' then we make way again."

Perch left to distribute the orders.

Will nudged Jack. "You ought to walk th' decks and give orders. It'll keep your mind occupied and keep the men focused."

Jack nodded and left for the lower decks. Slowly, his mind recovered its normal thinking patterns. He began splitting up the men into three shifts, so that some could sleep, but the ship was always moving. He issued orders, and kept moving, ignoring his exhaustion.

Finally, he worked his courage up and returned to his quarters to check on his wife. "Holy hell, where did all th' blood come from?" he demanded upon entering.

"Me," Sunni answered, weakly.

Jack fell to her side again, stroking her cheek. "How are ye, luv?"

"I'm gettin' tired, Jack," Sunni cried.

"Sunni, another contraction's coming," Gibbs warned.

She took a deep breath and Jack took her hand.

"One, two, three," Gibbs began counting, and Sunni squeezed Jack's hand harder and harder, until finally, it passed.

"How long have I been doin' this?" she panted.

"Goin' on four hours, now," Elizabeth sighed.

"It's almost morning," Jack told her, smoothing her sweaty hair from her face. "An' you're beautiful."

Liz smiled. She had never seen Jack like this.

Sunni laughed. "I'm sure I'm beautiful right now."

"Ye have no idea."

"Well," Gibbs interrupted. "Rest yer eyes, Sunni, ye might have time fer a little nap afore th' next contraction."

Sunni swallowed and nodded. She laid her head back and closed her eyes. Jack kissed her forehead again, and took back off to captain his ship.

"Cap'n," a young man, Jack knew him as Harry, ran up to him. "Some of th' men, well, we were talkin'. We can get ta Mikhale in less than two days if we haul out th' sweeps. It ain't a friendly port, but we can at least find a doctor."

Jack lifted an eyebrow. "Th' men are willin' ta row ta Mikhail?"

"Yes, sir."

Jack took off for the deck. "Listen up, men!" he thundered. All hands turned toward their captain. "Harry has informed me that some of ye have volunteered ta man th' sweeps ta get us to Mikhale." He paused. "Now, I can't order ye ta do this. It goes beyond call of duty."

"We'll do it for Sunni, Cap'n," a voice called out.

"Aye!" the rest responded.

Jack nodded. "It's settled, then. Perch!" he called.

"Aye, Cap'n!"

"Yer group'll start out on th' sweeps. Then ye'll rotate an' take a rest, savvy?"

"Aye, aye!"

"Will!" Jack called to the helm.

He was already awaiting orders.

"Take us thirty degrees to th' west," he ordered.

Jack now split his time between the galley and the deck, thundering orders and even taking on more of the lower duties that the captain didn't perform when necessary. He also had a hard time staying away from his cabin. As much as he hated seeing his wife in pain, he couldn't stay away from her when she needed him.

"How's it goin'?" Jack asked, striding into the cabin for the second time in a half an hour.

"Jack, I said I would get you when it was time," Liz said, trying to shove him out of the room.

"No, Liz, please," Sunni panted. "I want ta see him."

Jack fell to his knees next to Sunni on the bed and took her hand. "How we doin', luv?"

Sunni's hair was soaked with sweat. "I think I've seen hell."

Jack laughed and wiped her forehead.

"How many hours has this child been tryin' ta get outta me?" Sunni cried.

"Seven hours."

Sunni moaned.

"Hey," Jack said, deciding she needed some good news. "Th' men volunteered ta haul out th' sweeps ta get ye ta Mikhale so we can get a doctor."

"But Jack," she said. "Yer wanted in Mikhale, an'-"

"Sh," he hushed her. "It's no matter. All ye need ta worry about right now is you an' our son, savvy?"

Sunni smiled, her eyes betraying her exhaustion. "Daughter."

Again, Jack laughed, keeping her spirits up.

"Jack," Gibbs said, "She has a while before th' next contraction. Let's let her rest, eh?"

Jack nodded and the two men stood up. Outside the door, Jack cornered Gibbs.

"How is she?"

"She's losin' blood an' her womb isn' openin' up very much. It's goin' ta take time. She's just so small. . ."

Jack sighed. "Not exactly what I wanted ta hear, mate."

Gibbs patted Jack on the shoulder. "She's gonna be fine."

The hours wore on, however, and no progress was made. The ship moved steadily to their destination, but they were a day and a half away from land. Sunni was wearing down and Jack wasn't holding up much better, either. He was forcing down a sandwich at lunch (because Anamaria was making him) when Johnny found him.

"Uncle Jack," the boy said, his speech improving by the day. "Mommy wants you in yer room." Johnny took Jack's pinky finger and dragged him away.

Jack exploded into the room, thinking that the baby was finally coming. However, nothing was happening.

"Jack," Gibbs said. "The baby's not moving. In order to get it on it's way, Sunni's gotta move."

"So turn her on her side," Jack commanded, throwing his arms around.

"We already tried that," Elizabeth said. "She needs to stand and walk around."

"Are ye insane!" Jack and Sunni yelled simultaneously.

"She's weak enough already, how is this gonna help?" Jack demanded.

"If she don't walk around, it could take much longer, an' she'd be even weaker ta push."

Jack sighed. "All right, luv," he looked to Sunni. "I'm gonna support ye."

"You always do," she sighed, throwing her legs over the side of the bed. Jack wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to her feet. She was indeed weak, and Jack had to hold her up. He put her arm around his neck and moved forward.

"Keep breathin', darlin'," Jack said, his voice much more confident than he was feeling.

Sunni moaned and clutched her stomach.

"One foot in front of th' other," he encouraged. "Here we go, keep walkin'."

"Oh, God, Jack, this is NOT fun," she cried.

"Luv, if I could do this for ye, I would," Jack told her, rubbing her back.

Liz and Gibbs watched in amazement as Jack cared for his wife. They both knew he loved her very much, but he was always careful not to show it in public. Now, he was here, right before their eyes, giving her love and support, and suffered with her.

"Jack, I think I feel a contraction coming," she warned.

Jack turned her toward him, and held her waist while she clung to his neck, a wave of pain washing over her. Jack could feel her entire body tensing and he clung to her, as well, feeling like if he let her go, she would leave him.

"Okay, I think that's enough," Gibbs decided when the contraction was over. "Let's get you back in bed and see if that lil' guy's comin'."

"It's gotta be a girl," Sunni countered, falling into bed. "Women take much more time to get ready."

Jack laughed, happy to see his wife still had a sense of humor.

"Jack, you can probably go back outside," Liz told him.

Jack sighed. "How long have we been awake?"

"Nineteen hours."

Jack rubbed his eyes. "I need some sleep," he muttered.

"Our room is open," Liz offered.

"Mine, too," Gibbs said.

"So is ours," Sunni mumbled.

Jack looked up at her. His one eyebrow shot up in a question.

Sunni smiled weakly. "Ye know ye can't sleep without me next to ye." She patted the bed next to her.

"Sunni," Liz started, "I don't think-"

"Bugger off, Liz," Sunni shot back.


	28. The Baby Finally Comes

Ok, I thought about holding out for more reviews before updating, but I'm too excited about this! The end of the story is soon approaching- but have no fear, there is plenty of action left. So... enjoy!

CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT: THE BABY FINALLY COMES

Jack climbed into bed and lay on his side, looking at his wife. She had her eyes closed, trying to rest. He could tell how uncomfortable she was, though, she continually shifted and moaned. Jack wiped her forehead and stroked her cheek. He didn't rest any, but it just felt good to be close to her.

She was getting so weak, and Gibbs and Liz were becoming worried. Liz left the room, needing a break, and found her husband at the helm.

"Well?" he asked. "Do I have a niece or a nephew yet?"

Liz sighed. "No. . . and I don't know how much longer you're going to have a sister-in-law."

Will started. "What!" he demanded, turning from the wheel.

Tears were streaking down her cheeks. "Sunni's getting so weak. She's loosing blood, but the baby's not moving. She's in pain. . . I-I don't know how much longer she can take it."

"You think. . . you think she's not going to make it?" Will asked, keeping his voice low.

Elizabeth pursed her lips and shook her head, unable to speak.

"How is Jack?"

"He's in there, lying with her," she sobbed. "Stroking her cheek and talking to her."

"How long has it been? How long has she been in labor?"

"I think it's been twenty-four hours," she answered, taking note of how dark it was. "It's going to be morning soon, isn't it?"

Will nodded.

"I haven't slept in so long," she rubbed her eyes. "I can't imagine how Sunni feels. . ." She sighed again, trying to get a grip. "How is our boy doing?"

"He's fine, he's fine," Will assured her. "Just worry about your sister, okay?"

Liz nodded. "I should get back in there."

"Give her my love," Will said, kissing his wife.

Liz entered the room to find that Gibbs had left, giving Jack and Sunni privacy. That was not a good sign. Jack was whispering something in her ear. He hadn't seen Elizabeth, yet.

"I love you, Catybird," Liz heard him say. She had never heard him call her that. "I love you more than anything in this world," he continued. Sunni looked to be sleeping. Liz about sobbed when she saw the tears streaming down Jack's cheeks. "Don't leave me, luv. Please, I can't do this without you. I thought I'd never love anyone, but now I can't live without you. Don't leave me, Caty. Stay here. I love you. . . I love you."

Sunni rustled, opening her eyes. They were tired and frighteningly nearly lifeless. "I love you, too, Jack." That was all she said. The girl, who usually Jack couldn't get to shut up, now had trouble uttering a few words.

Liz, not being able to handle it any longer, crept out of the room, closed the door and leaned against it so she could cry.

"What's wrong? What is it?" Gibbs demanded, returning with more rags. "Is she okay?"

Liz looked up and nodded. "She's still with us," she whispered.

Looking confused, Gibbs stealthily stuck his head in the room. He, too, saw Jack with his wife. He pulled his head back out and took a deep breath and swallowed.

"C'mon, dear," he said, offering a hand to Elizabeth. "We need to deliver this baby."

They returned to the room to find Jack standing, ready to go to the door and fetch Liz and Gibbs. His eyes were dry, but a little red.

"What is it?" Gibbs asked, noticing Jack was ready to get them.

The captain pointed to Sunni. She was sitting up slightly, breathing heavily again. "It's time," she panted.

Gibbs took his place at the end of the bed and Liz and Jack were on either side of Sunni.

"You're right," Gibbs said. "Th' baby's moved. I think it may finally be moving down the birth canal." He looked up at her. "Now, when you feel the next contraction coming on, I'm going to tell you to push, okay?"

Tears were streaking Sunni's cheeks. "I'm not sure I can," she sobbed.

"Jack," Gibbs ordered. "Put th' heal of yer hand into th' small of her back when I tell 'er ta push. It'll help her ta push."

Jack nodded.

"Okay, Ms. Sunni," Gibbs said. "An'. . . push! Push now, Sunni!"

The pain washed through her, but Sunni sat up, with Jack's hand in her back. She used all her strength left, wanting this whole ordeal to be over.

"Wait, wait! Stop pushing, Sunni, stop pushing!" Gibbs ordered.

"What's wrong?" Jack demanded.

"Th' baby's comin' feet first," he groaned.

"So I'll deliver it feet first!" Sunni cried.

Gibbs shook his head. "No way, Sunni. That will most definitely kill you."

Jack's eyes bulged.

Sunni's head fell back, exhausted.

"Okay, okay," Gibbs nodded. "Th' baby's turnin' itself around-"

Sunni cried out in pain, feeling the baby move.

"Just wait a little longer," Gibbs pleaded. "Don't push, whatever you do, don't push!"

"I can't!" she cried.

Jack held her shoulders to the bed to keep her from pushing. "C'mon, luv, ye can do this," he said to her.

Sunni cried out again, tearing Jack to pieces.

"Okay, okay, just about there. All right, there's gonna be another contraction soon an' then ye can push. Jack, ye'll need ta help her. Okay. . . one, two, three, push!"

"C'mon, Sunni," Liz cried, "Keep pushing."

The contraction ended, but Jack didn't hear the cry of a baby. He looked at Gibbs, fear in his eyes that the child was born dead.

Gibbs, however, didn't look back at him, but at Sunni. "Okay, one more push and that's it."

Jack, Liz, and Sunni let out a collective moan.

"I don't think I can-"

"Yes, you can, now take a breath. . .get ready. . .an' push!"

Jack held his breath for what seemed like an eternity. Nothing was happening, nothing was happening, nothing was happening, and suddenly, a shrill cry of a baby pierced the air.

Sunni fell back on the bed, breathing heavily, thoroughly exhausted and Jack fell on his butt onto the bed next to her.

Gibbs wiped the baby off, cleaned it and offered the knife to Jack. After a second, he gathered the strength to stand and cut the cord.

Gibbs looked up to Jack and Sunni and smiled. "Congratulations. Ye have a beautiful baby girl."

He had a daughter. Jack had a daughter.

Sunni held out her arms, still heaving for air. "Let-let me hold her."

"Sunni, you need to rest," Jack was saying.

"I want to hold our daughter," she demanded.

Gibbs rested the small child in her mother's arms, wrapped in a blanket. Jack looked down at the girl in awe. She was so tiny; he had never seen anything so small.

"She's gorgeous," Sunni whispered, looking at her button nose and blue eyes that would some day turn green like her mother's. On top of her head was a patch of whispy black hair, like Jack's.

They had a daughter.


	29. Life Hanging in the Balance

Thanks for all you wonderful reviewers again! I'm glad everyone is enjoying this so much, because I'm having a blast. Oh, to answer a few reviewers-

iamAJ- welcome back! I'm glad you're reading again!

howdy- i capitalize 'look' in ch. 13 because i saw it in a book once and i think it's meant to signify when someone gives another person 'a Look'. i'm not sure if it's proper grammar or not, i'm just a little kooky, i guess! i did it again in this chapter

JainaSoloJM- i just love your reviews! you're so good for my ego

Thetornprincess- i'm an expert at births- wow! i take that as a huge compliment since i'm 19 and have yet to experience it! haha! oh, and i love the name Kyleigh (I like how you spell it, too), but unfortunately, the baby gets a different name. you'll see soon

CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE: LIVE HANGING IN THE BALANCE

Gibbs allowed Sunni to breast-feed the baby while Jack stood and protested with him on the other side of the room.

"She's too weak as it is, do ye really think givin' up more fluid is a good idea?" he demanded.

"Sunni needs ta do this fer her own peace of mind. An' yer daughter needs it too. It's a bonding thing."

"She can't handle all of this-"

A voice from across the room halted their arguing. "My mother didn't breastfeed me because she died, an' because of it, I was a runt," Sunni said. "That ain't happenin' ta my daughter."

That ended the argument.

A short while later, Liz lifted the baby from Sunni's arms so she could sleep. Almost immediately after, Sunni passed out.

"She's unconscious," Gibbs told them. "She's lost so much blood."

That was when Jack first saw the bottom half of their bed covered in his wife's blood. He knew not even his bullet wound had produced this much.

"I'll take the baby to our room," Elizabeth was saying. "And then we'll change the sheets. I'll have Ana take Will's spot at the helm and he can watch the baby while we clean up in here."

Jack and Gibbs were left alone and started cleaning. As the bloody sheets were removed, they both saw just how much she lost.

"Tell me," Jack said in a low voice, "tell me the truth. Do you think she'll be all right?"

Gibbs sighed and stopped what he was doing. "Ye really want an honest opinion?"

"Yes."

Again the old man sighed, as if he really, with all his heart, did not want to say what he was about to say. "Jack, buddy. . . I'm not sure if she'll make it through the night."

Jack swallowed hard. He took a breath through his nose, and then continued cleaning. Sunni's body already seemed lifeless when he picked her up to remove the sheet and replace them. She was still warm, with a heartbeat, but that was the only clue.

Liz returned a short while later with a sponge and warm water to clean Sunni.

"The baby can stay in our room for the night," she was telling Jack. "That way, when she cries, she won't wake Sunni. She needs her rest."

Jack nodded, not really absorbing what she was saying. He just wanted to be alone with his wife.

Finally, what seemed like hours later, they left, only to have Gibbs promise to return with a cot in case Sunni took a turn for the worst. While he was gone, Jack undressed and climbed in bed. He touched Sunni lightly, afraid to hurt her. He memorized her face and didn't let his eyes leave her.

She stirred slightly when he gently kissed her lips. Turning to the side slightly, Sunni inched open an eye. "Jack?" she whispered weakly.

"I'm here, luv. I'm right here."

"Promise me something?"

"Anythin'."

She took a breath and swallowed as if talking were a chore. "If. . .if I die. . . promise not to blame the baby. Take care of her."

Jack swallowed back tears. "You're not going to die, Caitlyn."

She smiled, like a mother who knew something her child didn't. "I love you, Jack."

"I love you, too, Caitlyn."

Jack didn't sleep at all that night. He stayed awake, eyes glued to his wife. He watched her chest rise and fall and felt her pulse now and then. She stayed with him. He was going to make sure she stayed with him.

Jack was pulled from his bed the next day at about noon. Gibbs was still sleeping and Sunni was out, still. Will, however, requested his presence on the deck.

"Jack, Mikhale's navy has sent a messenger that warned us if we sail any closer to land, they will not hesitate to heave cannon fire. They already have all their ships poised for attack."

Jack ran a hand through his tangled hair. "I'm beginning to regret sackin' th' place."

Will just gave him a Look.

"I don't care," Jack decided. "Sunni needs a doctor."

"Jack, we're all going to need a lot more than a doctor if we sail any closer. Everyone on this ship will die. We're not equipped to go against a fleet. Sunni, your daughter, my son, we will all sink ta Davy Jones' locker."

Jack blew out a breath, realizing the whelp was right. "Where's the next nearest port?" he asked, not being able to get his bearings.

Will hesitated. "Port Royal."

Jack set his jaw. This was just not a good week. "Fine. We head fer Port Royal. We'll probably be there in two orthree days."

"Are you sure-"

"Just take us there, dammit!" Jack thundered.

As Jack turned to stride back into his cabin, he saw Elizabeth carrying his daughter into his cabin. After debating for a second, Jack turned and headed to the mess hall. When he returned after eating, Sunni was still asleep, and Gibbs was checking her condition.

"How is she?" Jack asked quietly.

"She awoke when Liz brought the baby in. She fed her again, but then went back to sleep."

"Are you sure letting her feed th' kid is a good idea?"

Gibbs thought for a second, but nodded affirmative. "I think so."

"It's not making her weaker?"

"She's still with us, isn't she?"

Jack set his jaw.

Gibbs shook his head, telling Jack he didn't mean anything by his last comment. "Listen, she's not changing. Her condition, I mean. She's stopped bleeding, but it's already been so much. She doesn't look to be infected, but that could set in any time."

"Aren't you just the bearer of great news?" Jack said sarcastically.

"Why don't ye go do something to take your mind off of everything, eh? Sunni needs rest. Go see your daughter."

Jack almost snorted. "Not bloody likely, mate."

Gibbs' eyes narrowed. "Ah, you're not gonna ignore th' little nipper cause of Sunni, are ye?"

"Why don't you just keep your nose where it belongs, eh?" Jack hissed, and stormed out.

Somehow, after wandering around the ship, Jack found himself at Liz and Will's room. That's where his daughter was sleeping. Without wanting to, he opened the door. There was no one there, just a crib in the corner of the room. Will must have moved it from their room earlier. Jack's legs carried him to the crib. He had no idea how he wound up, staring down at his daughter. She was awake, her little hand curled in fists, with her big blue eyes staring up at him. She had a tiny little jumper on, one that Sunni had made. They just stayed there, staring at each, neither moving an inch. Finally, Jack turned on his heals and left.

Later that night, Jack was just coming back from his shift at the helm. It was late, and all he wanted to do was check on his wife.

Gibbs met him at the door. He was wearing a smile.

"She's doing better," he told Jack. "I got her to eat some soup when you were steering the ship."

"Why is she always awake when I'm not there?" he demanded, ready to go inside.

"She's sleeping again," Gibbs stopped him. Jack sighed, but kept heading to the door. He was stopped short by Elizabeth, though, who was holding his screaming daughter.

"Jack, this baby needs one of its parents," she told him.

"Sunni's asleep," he told her.

"I'm not talking about Sunni. Jack, you haven't even touched your daughter yet. You haven't held her! She needs her father!"

Jack held up his hands, as if the screaming child had a disease.

"Jack!" Liz cried, exasperatedly. She thrust the girl into his arms and strode off.

Jack stood outside his cabin door, lost. His daughter was lying in his arms, he couldn't go inside, the girl would wake Sunni. Elizabeth was obviously not going to take the baby back. He sighed in resignation and looked down at his daughter. She wasn't crying anymore, he noticed, just staring up at him with curiosity. Jack remembered to support to her head and felt her full weight in his arms. It was the first time he held his daughter.

She was so small, he noticed. Her little fists were barely as big as coins, her skin was smooth and silky, her hair was fine and soft, and her eyes were big. The little lips lining her mouth were wet with spit as she gurgled and drooled, a fact Jack began to find rather cute.

His daughter yawned, her whole body tensing up, her toes curling and legs scrunching up. Her eyes began watering as if she were ready to cry again.

"That was a big yawn," Jack found himself talking to his daughter as he walked down the deck. "Are you tired? Are ye tired? Ah, ye want yer mommy, don't ye, lil' lady? Yeah, I want yer mommy, too," Jack chuckled. "That was a strange-soundin' phrase, eh?"

The baby in his arms started crying.

"Oh, okay, okay," he whispered, "It's time fer bed fer you, young lady. You don't want to go back to see aunt Lizzy an' Uncle Will? Ye wanna stay with yer daddy? Of course ye do, cutie. C'mon, I'm gonna take ye to a place yer mommy loved to sleep while ye were still in th' oven."

Jack continued to croon to his daughter as they wandered up the deck to Sunni's hammock, now empty and swaying in the breeze. He sat down and the baby calmed down a little. Jack then kicked up his feet and laid back, placing his daughter on his chest. The wind carried the hammock back and forth gently and the baby calmed down. She yawned again and stuck her thumb in her mouth. Jack smiled down at her, gently stroking her back until both of them fell asleep.


	30. She Needs a Name

CHAPTER THIRTY: SHE NEEDS A NAME

Anamaria was at the helm for the night and Will was supposed to be taking over for her once the sun was up. She was watching for him at the first sight at the light on the horizon, and that's when her eyes crossed the figure asleep in the hammock. Will was just leaving his cabin at that point, and he noticed Jack asleep as well. Smiling, he left him there with his daughter.

The crew began rustling awake soon after, and Jack, too came awake. It took him a moment to realize where he was, and then he shook his head and stood, still holding the baby.

Jack went to his cabin immediately. Gibbs was in the process of checking Sunni and seemed very surprised to see Jack holding the baby.

"How's she doing?" Jack asked, feeling like that's the only question that ever came out of his mouth.

"She's got a fever," Gibbs sighed deflatedly. "You might want to keep the baby out of here, today."

"How should I feed her?"

"Elizabeth will have some bottles."

Jack nodded and left to find his sister-in-law.

After feeding his daughter, he strode around the deck with her, a proud father, displaying the baby for all of the crew to see. It was the first time any of them had seen the girl.

"What are ye goin' ta name her?" Perch asked, stroking her tufts of hair.

Jack shook his head. "Gotta wait til Sunni's better to decide on a name," he said.

The men fell silent, having heard how bad of condition Sunni was in.

"She is beautiful," Harry changed the subject. He reached out with one finger and Jack's daughter grabbed onto it. "Strong grip," he observed.

Jack smiled. "She's a Sparrow, aren't ye, luv?"

"She's tiny," Johnny said, standing on a crate to see. He was no more than a tiny toddler himself, barely balancing on the crate. "I was never that small."

"Oh, yes ye were, mate," Jack smiled, a few of his gold caps glittering in the sun for the first time in a long time. "I remember it very distinctly. 'Twas just afore Sunni an' I were married. Come, give yer cousin a kiss."

Johnny leaned over, putting a hand on Jack's shoulder to steady himself and then leaned over to kiss his cousin on the cheek.

"She's pretty," he said to Jack. "I'll protect 'er."

The men around chuckled and Jack patted his nephew on the back, nearly sending him toppling off the crate.

"It's time for her nap," Jack declared, the men around him groaning. "An' it's time fer ye men ta get back ta work!" They scurried away to return to their chores. Jack took his daughter to the Turner's cabin and then went to see his wife.

Her forehead was wet, but she was awake.

"Hey," Jack called quietly, sitting next to her in bed. "You're eyes are finally open when I'm in the room. I thought it was some kind of evil plan to avoid me."

Sunni smiled. "I think th' fever's breakin', Jack. I think I'm goin' ta make it."

Jack tried not to let his relief show. "Well, there was no doubt in my mind, luv."

"Ye were worried, I know it," she teased him.

"How do ye feel?" Jack asked, his facing turning serious.

"Eh," she shrugged, closing her eyes, tired again.

"How about a little rum, an' then a nap?"

"Sure," she sighed, having trouble keeping her eyes open. "How's our baby?"

"Beautiful, just like her mother."

"Do I have to come close to death to get your to be sweet an' romantic?"

"How about ye never do that again, savvy?" he handed her a cup of rum. "Go on, finish it off. It'll dull yer pain and put ye straight ta sleep."

Sunni barely finished the cup before she was sleeping. Jack just smiled, feeling more confident that his wife was going to recover. He still wished he could actually talk to her for longer than five minutes and she drift off, but he took what he could get.

Jack found himself in Sunni's hammock with his daughter on his chest again after supper. The sun was already sinking below the waves.

"Are ye hungry?" he asked her, when she started getting restless and cranky. There was a jar of smashed applesauce next to the hammock that Jack had brought up from supper. He reached down, sticking his pinky finger in it, and then let his daughter suck it off.

Inside the cabin, Sunni sat up in bed, surprising Gibbs who just walked in from supper. "Ms. Sunni! What are ye doin'? Lie back down."

"Mr. Gibbs, I've been lying on my ass for th' last two or three days. Quite frankly, I'm sick of this room. I feel better, will you please take me outside?"

"No, absolutely not-"

"Gibbs, this is the Caribbean, it's just as warm out there as it is in here. I'm not going to catch my death cold out there, please, I just want fresh air."

"You had a fever earlier today-"

"But it's gone. Please, I haven't been able to see my baby at all today. Let me outside? Please?"

Gibbs frowned. "Ye can't walk. And after examining you, I'm afraid you might be getting an infection."

"So carry me!"

Huffing, Mr. Gibbs threw a sheet over her and then scooped her up. "If th' Cap'n throws a fit, it was yer idea," he told her.

Sunni smiled and nodded.

Outside, Jack was already asleep with his daughter on his chest. Sunni grinned, seeing the two on her hammock. It was such a sweet, serene scene, it almost brought tears to her eyes. Gibbs set his patient on the crate next to the hammock and left to get her some food.

Sunni reached over to stroke her daughter's hair. The little girl awoke and smiled at her mother. Then, she turned to her father and tugged on one of the braids of his beard, as if to say, "Wake up, Mommy's here."

Jack groaned and inched his eyes open. His daughter was on his chest, staring up at him. A slow smile formed on his lips and leaned down to kiss her on the top of her head. That's when he saw a small hand with a diamond ring on his baby's back.

"Hi, Jack," Sunni smiled.

"Yer alive," he observed.

"I'm alive. Alive an' movin'."

Jack scooted over on the hammock, making room for her. "This is th' first time I get ta lie with both my women."

Sunni carefully maneuvered herself onto the hammock, her legs very weak, but making it. Jack wrapped an arm around her and she cuddled into his side, feeling safe and secure for the first time in a long time.

After a long moment of silence, Sunni whispered, "Gibbs fears I'm getting an infection. That's the cause of the fever."

Jack didn't say anything, he just held her tighter. "You're fever's gone," he said after a moment.

Sunni sighed. "I think there is an infection."

"Why?"

"I can't walk."

"You couldn't walk before," Jack pointed out.

"I should be able to without a load on my stomach."

"Give it time, luv," Jack said, kissing the top of her head.

"We need to name her," Sunni interrupted the silence after a while.

"We can't agree on any names," Jack chuckled, loving having Sunni next to him.

"Let's see, we had picked out Karli, Kylie an' Ali, right?" Sunni studied her daughter. "She don't look like any of those."

Jack looked at the baby thoughtfully. "What was your mother's name, luv?"

Sunni was startled. "My mum? Her name was Madison."

Jack nodded slowly. "How about Madeline? An' Marie as a middle name?"

Sunni swallowed. "That's beautiful. . . that's kind, Jack. Very sweet."

"I like it," Jack nodded.

"How about," Sunni said, "how about we make her first name Madeline Marie, an' her middle name Jacquelyn?"

Jack smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah. Tomorrow, we'll introduce Madeline Marie Jacquelyn Sparrow to th' crew."

"What do ye think, Maddy?" Jack asked, holding his daughter's hand. She gurgled. "I think that's a nod of approval."

As the night fell darker, Jack took his daughter back to their cabin, before returning outside to carry his wife back. They slept entwined in each other's embrace all night. Miraculously, Maddy slept all through the night.

"Where's Jack?" Will asked, looking around. The entire crew was gathered on the deck of the ship. Jack had ordered every man and woman to be standing at attention, ready for an important announcement. The Cap'n, however, was nowhere to be found.

"I don't know," Gibbs shrugged, looking around. "He's late for th' meeting he called himself."

A door opened, though, attracting the attention of the entire ship. Jack stepped from his cabin, carrying his daughter in the crook of one arm. His other arm was wrapped around Sunni as she walked out of the cabin as well, fully supported by her husband. A cheer went up across the deck.

Jack allowed it to continue on for a while, until he finally motioned for them to quiet down. Sunni was smiling uncontrollably. "Gentlemen!" Jack called out. "An' ladies!" The noise quieted down. "As th' cap'n of your ship, an' a new father, I have th' honor, as well as my wife, to introduce to ye our daughter."

Sunni took a deep breath, "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome Madeline Marie Jacquelyn Sparrow to the Black Pearl."


	31. Going to Port Royal

Ahhh, reviews, I do love them! Well, here it is, they are going to Port Royal... I wonder what will happen?

CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE: GOING TO PORT ROYAL

"You know," Anamaria said as she passed Jack at the dinner table. "They say if you hold a baby too much, ye spoil 'em."

Jack only smiled down at his daughter in his arms. "Then I'm determined ta make Maddy th' most spoilt child in th' Caribbean." He continued to feed her from a bottle. Sunni only smiled at them over her plate, not commenting.

"How are ye feelin', Ms. Sunni?" Gibbs asked, taking a seat next to her.

"Well," Sunni began. "I just lost nearly thirty pounds, my ankles have stopped swelling, the cravings are gone, I don't have to pee every fifteen minutes, and my back is no longer sore. However, I also feel like I just got run over by a horse, so it's anyone's call."

"Still feeling run down, eh?" he asked, taking a scoop of gruel.

"Ye try squeezin' one of those things out and tell me how you feel," she said to him.

Elizabeth just laughed as she sat down next to Jack. "It will go away eventually, sis. You had a rough birth, that's all."

Sunni nodded, taking another spoonful of soup. As she did, she caught Jack's eye. He was staring at her. "Stop looking at me that way," she told Jack. "I survived, okay? Yes, it was a tough birth, but I don't plan on leavin' ye any time soon."

"The infection seems to be going away," Gibbs put in. "But let me tell ye, I never saw Jack Sparrow so scared. An' I've seen him in a lot of different situations, but I never saw the fright in his eyes."

"All right, all right," Jack interrupted. "That's enough, we don't need to relive the situation."

Luckily, Will and Johnny entered the mess hall, serving as a distraction from Jack's discomfort.

"We're a little more than a day out of Port Royal," Will told Jack as he lifted Johnny onto a bench.

Sunni dropped her spoon and glared at Jack. "Port Royal?"

Elizabeth frowned, realizing Sunni didn't know their bearing. "Yeah," she explained slowly. "When we got chased away from Mikhale, the next closest port was Port Royal, so we're headed home."

"Well," Sunni said slowly, "I'm fine now, th' baby's fine, so we don't need to go home yet."

"Oh yer fine, eh, luv?" Jack asked, handing Maddy over to Elizabeth. He stood. "Then why don't you walk around th' table ta me?"

Sunni set her jaw. She dropped her hands to the table and used her arms to push herself to her feet. Glaring at Jack, she took a small, baby step towards him, and then another. But one the third one, her legs simply gave out and she collapsed. Elizabeth gasped, but Jack lunged and caught her just in time.

His eyes bore down into hers as he scooped her up in his arms and headed for their cabin.

"Jack, I don't want to go back home yet," she told him as he placed her in their bed.

Jack sat on the edge of the bed and smoothed back her hair. "Why not?"

"I don't wanna be taken away from you."

Jack swallowed at the honesty of her voice. "Luv, yer not gonna be taken away from me. We're a family. It just ain't right ta split up a family, savvy? Am I right? Yer father'll understand that."

Sunni sighed and closed her eyes. "I sure hope so, Jack. I sure hope so."

"No more worries, okay, luv? Yer wearin' yerself out, an' I want ye back up to full strength soon, savvy? Ye got work ta be doin' on the ship ta earn yer keep."

Sunni smiled as she closed her eyes. "Maddy needs changin'."

"Blast woman," Jack muttered, only joking. He stood and exited their room to find his daughter. Changing her diaper wasn't that big of deal to him, anything that had to do with his new daughter was a pleasure.

"How is she?" Elizabeth asked, meeting him on the deck.

Jack scooped up his daughter. "She's tired, that's all."

"You mean she didn't ream you out for going to Port Royal?"

"She's not feeling like her normal self, yet," Jack sighed.

"She will soon," Elizabeth assured him. "As long as she keeps eating and doesn't try to push her luck."

The Black Pearl sailed toward the docks of Port Royal, out in the open, without hiding in its usual cove. The plan was for Elizabeth and Will to enter the docks first and appease the soldiers, Norrington and her father before Jack and Sunni showed up. The white flag of truce was run up the mast and the Pearl began sailing smoothly into port.

Jack could see the chaos the Pearl's arrival was causing in Port Royal. Soldiers were marching to the docks, the fort was being readied, and soon, Norrington's white wig appeared. He motioned for the men to hold their fire upon seeing the flag of truce.

Elizabeth was off the Pearl before it had even docked. The crew of the Pearl stood warily on the deck, ready to fight if need be.

"Commodore," Elizabeth demanded, her voice stern and unwavering. Soon, the Governor appeared as well. "I demand that you call your men off this instant, these men here mean no harm."

"Mrs. Turner, perhaps you have forgotten that this crew has kidnapped you and your sister, as well as your husband and son. They have held you hostage for months; there is no way I will allow these men to escape."

"Elizabeth, you're safe!" the Governor rushed to his oldest daughter, taking her in his arms.

"Yes, Father, I'm fine, as well as Sunni, she's on board right now."

The Governor turned to the soldiers. "Board that ship this instance and find my daughter!"

"Father, no! You will do no such thing!" Elizabeth cried, her demands being ignored. Soldiers poured onto the Pearl.

The crew of the Pearl readied themselves to fight, but Jack appeared as the royal navy men appeared on his ship. "Hold yer fire," he told his crew, "No one engages, savvy?"

"Ah, Mr. Sparrow," the Commodore appeared before Jack. "I knew you had to be around here somewhere."

"That's Captain Sparrow, if ye don't mind," another voice proclaimed.

The Commodore looked over Jack's shoulder and saw Ms. Caitlyn Swann, all five feet of her, carrying a bundle in her arms.

"Ms. Swann! Your father will be so pleased to see you are well."

"Mrs. Sparrow, if you don't mind," she corrected him again.

At that point, Norrington saw the bundle in her arms and made it out to be a baby. And if she was Mrs. Sparrow . . . then that was Jack's child.

"Men!" Norrington cried. "Arrest Sparrow this instant! I want him in irons and charged with the rape of the Governor's daughter! Gillette, take the child this instant, Mullroy, you will assist Ms. Swann back to her father."

"Jack!" Sunni screamed, as her daughter was taken away from her. The entire ship was thrown into chaos as soldier surrounded the crew and men attacked Jack.

"Sunni!" Jack cried back.

"You cannot charge him," Sunni cried, as men fought to hang on to her. She was trying to throw herself at Jack. "You cannot charge him! He is my husband! I love him! Jack!"

Jack watched as his wife, weak with childbearing, struggled against the men holding her. He himself, fought as soldiers tried to chain him. "Sunni, just calm down! We'll work this out; you need to talk to your father!"

"Jack, don't let them separate us! We're a family, you said it yourself! Jack!"

"Sunni, just take care of Maddy," Jack shouted over his shoulder as he was escorted off the ship.

"Jack!" Sunni fell to her knees. "Don't go! Jack!"

Men attempted to help Sunni back to her feet, but she swatted them away with evil glares. When she tried to stand herself, she was unable. Finally, men pulled her up as the Governor boarded. The relief in his eyes was visible when he saw his daughter in one piece.

"Caitlyn! Oh, Caitlyn, I've been so worried! You are home, sweetheart," he attempted to hug her, but she pushed him away.

"Where is my daughter? What have they done with my daughter?"

The Governor blanched. "Your what?"

"My child! Jack's and my child! We married, father, over a year ago, and now we have a child. What have they done with her?"

The governor's face clouded over. "Gentlemen, get my daughter to a doctor this instant! I fear she has been brainwashed!"

"What!" Sunni screamed, again struggling against the arms holding her. They then dragged her off the boat, making way to town.


	32. Drama

Ok, I want all of this story posted by the time I leave college to go home, so I'm giving all of you a second chapter! Yay! It's just like Christmas!

CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO: DRAMA

"Father, you can't do this, Sunni loves Jack!" Elizabeth cried as Will hoisted Johnny up on his hip.

"Elizabeth, PLEASE don't call her that. Your sister's name is Caitlyn, understood? And there is no way that she could love a pirate. He obviously took her as his . . . he raped her. She got pregnant, so he must have somehow convinced him that they were married and it was all right! Just to save his own neck."

"Father, that is not true-"

"Were you at their wedding?"

"Well, no-"

"Have you seen a wedding license?"

"No, but-"

"No buts, Elizabeth, your sister is not married to a pirate! It is just preposterous. Her reputation is tarnished enough as it is, with a bastard child, let's not go ruining her more by spreading rumors she married a pirate! Jack Sparrow will hang for what he did to my daughter."

"Father, it's not true, you can't do this-"

The argument was interrupted when Sunni was escorted through the mansion doors, followed by the doctor.

"Oh, good!" the governor sighed. "Doctor Walen, what is your opinion?"

"Well, she is obviously suffering from post-traumatic stress. No doubt she was raped, for she is no longer a virgin, and she did just give birth no more than a week ago. The stress has affected her legs, they are very weak and she can barely stand on her own. However, she maintains that she is willfully married to Jack Sparrow, so I believe the stress has caused delusions as well. She is very set in her ways-"

The doctor was stopped when Sunni spat in his face.

"Caitlyn!" the governor cried, appalled. "Gentlemen," he addressed the soldiers assisting her. "Take Ms. Swann to her room. She is not herself at the moment. I will ring for your attendants to draw a bath and get your out of those ghastly clothes."

"Where is my child? What have you done with her?" Sunni yelled as she was escorted out of the room like a mental patient.

The Governor sighed. "How long, Doctor, do you fear it will be until I get my daughter back as she was?"

"Well," the doctor sighed, pulling a bottle of pills out of his white coat. "I have prescribed these for her, which should dull her spirit a little. Perhaps, after some rest and time back in familiar settings, she will come to remember who she really is."

"What?" Elizabeth stepped in. "You cannot just drug her! That's inhumane!"

"Elizabeth, the doctor knows what he is doing," the governor dismissed her concern. "Now, Doctor, what do you fear will be the worst of circumstances?"

The man sighed. "I fear that if she does not recover within a given amount of time, we may be considering an institution-"

"This is preposterous," Elizabeth interrupted. "Sunni and Jack are married! They have rings and they love each other-"

"Forced or blackmailed love is not love!" the governor erupted. "Elizabeth, you are testing my patience, now why don't you and your family return to your home and leave your sister to me, eh?"

"Where is my niece?" Elizabeth suddenly demanded.

"What?" the governor was taken by surprise. "I believe the child is at the fort-"

"I demand she be brought to my house this instant. Pirate or not, she is still Sunni's child, my niece, and YOUR only granddaughter, and I will care for her until this stupid mess is cleared."

"Very well," the governor nodded. He looked at a soldier, giving the command to retrieve the child. "But I don't want that child near my daughter, do you understand? She is sick enough as it is, without her having false maternal instincts for that evil thing."

Elizabeth looked ready to explode, but Will placed a hand on her shoulder. With a growl of frustration, Elizabeth stormed from the mansion.

At the Fort, Jack was being interrogated by Norrington.

"You're despicable, Jack Sparrow," he said, in his condescending tone. "I am really disappointed, you know. From all our former meetings, I had come to believe that you truly might be a good man; that Elizabeth was right. However, raping the Governor's daughter, forcing her to bear your child? That is simply horrific."

Jack just sat back in his chair, the usual amused look dancing across his face. "I hate to break it to ye, mate, but the lovely 'Governor's daughter' as you chose to call her, though, I like to refer to her as my wife, we were married more than a year ago, right here in your very own town."

"Is that so, Mr. Sparrow?" the Commodore looked around. "Well, the town magistrate can't seem to find one shred of proof that you married Miss Swann. There is not one document to verify it."

"Then you must have found it and destroyed it, mate, because it exists."

"Why do you seem so calm about this Sparrow? I can guarantee this time you will hang. Your crew has already been chased off by my ships, and Mr. Turner will be well guarded this time."

"An' m' wife? What of her?"

"Miss Swann will be under medication to cure her of your despicable brainwashing-"

"Is that what they're sayin'?" Jack seemed amused. "Brainwashin'? Well, mate, Cap'n Jack Sparrow needs no tricks or magic ta keep a woman satisfied, savvy?"

"How dare you-"

"No, how dare you?" Jack shot back, his easy-going nature disappearing in an instant. His resolve startled Norrington. "How dare you misconstrue my feelings for m' wife? I love Caitlyn. I love m' daughter. Hangin' me will not change a thing."

Norrington was a bit taken aback by his determination. "And what of your daughter when you hang? What do you think will happen to her then?"

"I assume m' wife will take good care of her. I trust her."

"There is no way the governor will allow Caitlyn to care for that child. Not after the way she came about."

"Th' way she came about? Ye mean from a man lovin' his wife? Oh, yes, a terrible way ta come about, mate."

"You are testing my patience, Mr. Sparrow. The guards will escort you to your cell, where I can assure you, Mr. Turner will have no chance of breaking you out."

Mr. Turner, however, was waiting for Jack as he was returned to his cell. Will, though, was being closely watched by a number of guards.

"Ah, hello, young William," Jack greeted after he was thrown in the cell.

"Jack, how are you?"

"Not important, how is Sunni?"

"Well, you know when a wild animal gets cornered and basically fights like th' devil is after it? Yeah, she's a little like that right now."

Jack chuckled at the image. "An' m' child? What of Maddy?"

"Elizabeth an' I are watching her currently. The Governor won't let Sunni near her."

Jack sighed. "Ye know, I really thought th' governor would understand all this. I thought, after he saw me with Sunni and Maddy that he would understand what a family meant." Jack shrugged. "Guess it ain't conceivable fer a pirate ta love, eh?"

Will smiled. "Jack, this will all work out, I promise."

"Oh, ye have a plan, boy?"

"I thought that was your job."

Jack laughed. "I'm workin' on it. Hey, see what you can do about me seeing Maddy, eh? I'm sure they got a watch on Sunni, right?"

"Yeah, they do, but if she wants to come down here, nothing will stop her, you know that."

"She don't need ta be down here," Jack said, his voice surprisingly hard. "She don't got the strength, an' she don't need ta be more upset. I want her restin'."

Will nodded, understanding, but in the back of his mind, he knew Sunni was more stubborn than that.

"'Sides," Jack continued. "There ain't gonna be a trial. Th' Commodore has already informed me that the Governor has ordered m' hangin' without trial. The date is set for tomorrow, the next day at the latest."


	33. Injustice

Ok, I got so many glowing reviews that i just couldn't keep you in the dark. i would reply to everyone, but i'm really busy with studying at the moment. However, i might just be willing to post a second chapter later on if i get sick of studying! Well, enjoy folks, there aren't many chapters left!

CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE: INJUSTICE

"He what?" Elizabeth screeched.

"Jack told me your father has already ordered his hanging," Will repeated to Elizabeth. "He said it would be tomorrow or the next day, but I talked to the jailer and he said it won't be an earlier than two days away."

"That is ridiculous! Does Sunni know?"

"I figured I would pay a visit to her tomorrow-"

"No need. I will go there tomorrow. I want you to work on a plan to spring Jack free, understand?"

The next morning, Elizabeth paid a visit to the mansion, but her father was out, speaking with Sunni's doctor. A maid showed Elizabeth to Sunni's room.

Sunni was lying on her bed, staring out the window with a glazed look on her face.

"Her father forced her to take the Doctor's pills," the maid whispered to Elizabeth. "She's been like that all morning."

Elizabeth moved into the room and closed the door so that they would have privacy. "Sunni? Sunni? It's Elizabeth, can you hear me?"

"Yes, Elizabeth, I can hear you," she said, surprising her sister by sitting up.

"I thought the pills knocked you out-"

"I didn't take them, Father just thinks I did. Have you seen Jack? Are you caring for Maddy?"

"Maddy is doing fine, though I think she misses you and Jack."

"And Jack?"

"Will went to see him yesterday at the prison. Sunni, father has ordered his execution with no trial."

"He WHAT!" Sunni flew from bed, but fell again when her legs wouldn't carry her. "I want to see him."

"You are not allowed at the prison, Sunni-"

"No. I want to see Father."

The Governor arrived at the mansion shortly before lunch and found himself confronted by his youngest daughter in the dining room. "Caitlyn, what are you doing out of bed, you should be resting. Well, you certainly look better."

Sunni allowed him to kiss her on the cheek, but didn't return the affectionate gesture.

"How are you feeling, dear?" he asked her as he sat in front of his plate.

"Elizabeth came for a visit earlier this morning," Sunni mentioned, her voice cold as ice.

"Oh, that's lovely, darling. Your doctor told me that you should be exposed to as much normal life as possible."

"Apparently Will visited Jack at the prison last night," Sunni continued as if she hadn't heard her father.

The governor visibly stiffened at the mention of Jack. "Caitlyn," he began, his voice soft, but stern. "I do not want to hear that name spoken in this house ever again, understood?"

"Well, that's just too bad, Father, because he is my husband, whether you like it or not. Whether you think me insane or brainwashed. Nothing is going to change that. Period."

"He will be hung soon, Caitlyn, and that will be the end of it."

"He will be hung soon because you ordered it without a trial, isn't that right, Father?"

Weatherby Swann swallowed. "I did."

Sunni shot up from her chair, using the table to support herself. "How dare you? Are you afraid I'm right, Father? Are you afraid the judge will see the situation through my eyes; that Jack and I are, in fact, married, and we love each other?"

"There is no need for a trial, Caitlyn, all the facts are blatant."

"As well as the small fact that I don't want Jack prosecuted because he is my husband!"

"Your testimony holds no water, Caitlyn, you are just a child, you are impressionable-"

"I am no child, Father! I am 19 years old, I can make my own decisions, I know what I am doing!"

"As do I! Caitlyn, my daughter would never marry a pirate! You are not thinking straight, Jack Sparrow has some kind of hold on you and once he's dead, you will no longer be obligated by his threats."

"You think he's blackmailing me? Are you crazy, you old man? How can you be so blind-"

"Caitlyn, I am tired of this discussion, it is closed. I have ordered his execution, and tomorrow he will hang!"

"Is this some kind of a dictatorship?" Sunni cried.

WHACK-

The Governor smacked Sunni across the cheek, her face flying around and her hand immediately going to her cheek.

The Governor looked shocked by his own actions. Sunni turned back to him, her eyes narrowed, but wild. Her jaw was set. "You think you're so much better than a pirate," she whispered, her voice dangerously low, "but Jack never raised a hand to me. NEVER!" She turned and, on her own feet, left the room.

Elizabeth came in through the front door just as Sunni walked herself up the stairs. Elizabeth rushed to the dining room.

"Sunni is walking!" Elizabeth cried. "What happened?"

"I struck her," the governor said, still stunned.

"You what?"

"I struck her."

"I'm surprised she didn't strike you back."

"Elizabeth, she kept talking nonsense. She is not well, she is weak, Elizabeth."

"Physically, she is still weak, but she is not crazy, Father," Elizabeth said. "She loves Jack."

"Oh Elizabeth, don't be absurd! It's just not like Caitlyn to go off and marry a pirate-"

"Father, it's exactly like Sunni to go off and marry a pirate, and you know it. Have you forgotten what Sunni is like? Don't you remember how many times a soldier has brought her home after getting in trouble? Don't you remember her begging to take sword lessons and then doing it behind your back when you refused? Don't you remember-"

"Yes, I remember all those things, Elizabeth." The governor rubbed his temples. "Please, go retrieve the child and bring her to the prison. As a last request, the pirate has asked to see his daughter and Caitlyn. I am allowing him to see the child and no more."

Elizabeth wanted to continue arguing, but she was not one to deny Jack his last wish. She went for Maddy.

At the prison, the Governor escorted Elizabeth in with the baby in her arms. Several soldiers stood around. "Jack Sparrow," the Governor stated.

Jack stood from the floor of his cell to see what the chaos was about. In Elizabeth's arms, he saw his Maddy. A large smile spread across his face as the jailer unlocked his cell.

Elizabeth stepped toward Jack and handed him his daughter.

"'ello, luv," Jack smiled down at the bundle of joy in his arms. His beautiful daughter. "Now listen carefully, savvy? I- I might not be around to watch you grow up, ye see? But know that yer Daddy loves you very much, an' I'm very proud of ye." Tears sprang to Elizabeth's eyes as she watched the exchange. "Grow up strong, an' be proud ta be a Sparrow, eh? Take care of yer mother, okay? You're all she's got right now and she needs ye ta look after her. Listen to her, okay? Obey her. An' give her all m' love." He bent down to kiss her forehead. "I love ye, Madelyn."

"What did you call her?" the Governor demanded.

Jack looked up from his daughter. "Madelyn. Sunni and I decided to name her after Sunni's mother, Madison. Your wife."

The Governor swallowed hard. "Yes, I think that's enough time, now Sparrow. Elizabeth, take the child."

As Liz took the child, she gave Jack a long hug. "We are not done fighting to stop this," she told him.

Jack just smiled and nodded, knowing there wasn't a whole lot left for Elizabeth and Will to do.

Jack stepped back and looked to the Governor. "An' m' other request?"

"I think this one was fair enough, wouldn't you say, pirate?"

"Fair is a word that has escaped your vocabulary, Father," Sunni's voice came from behind the Governor. Will supported her as she walked down the cement prison floor to Jack's cell.

"Caitlyn Marie, get away from that man!"

"Go to hell, Father. You'll not deny me this, I swear on my life, you will not." She turned back to Jack, who was leaning on his cell door that was still open.

"'Ello, luv."

Sunni could not keep the smile from her face. "Jack." She nearly knocked him over, throwing herself into his arms.

The Governor was about to interrupt, but Elizabeth stopped him with a hand on his chest.

"I missed you," Jack said, into her hair.

Sunni pulled back and looked up at him, with tears shining in her eyes. "Jack, what can I do? I have tried all I can, but I cannot let you hang. Help me, please. I don't know what else to do."

"No tears, luv," he wiped them away from her cheeks. "What you can do is take good care of Maddy, eh? Raise her well, an' tell her all about her father."

Sunni shook her head violently. "NO! I cannot do this alone, Jack Sparrow. You said I would never lose you, and I refuse to lose you now."

"Sunni," Jack sighed. "I love you."

Sunni sobbed. "No, Jack, no, don't say that! You never say that unless one of us is dying, don't, Jack, please. Oh, Jack, I love you."

"I think that's enough," the Governor finally interrupted, his throat thick. "Murtog, Mullroy, please take my daughter home."

Sunni reached up and captured Jack's lips in a passionate kiss. She kissed him for all she was worth until she was dragged away by the soldiers.

"Are you satisfied that they love each other, yet?" Elizabeth asked her father as she tried to hush the crying child in her arms.

The governor looked indecisive. "I will believe nothing until I see a marriage certificate," he declared stubbornly.

Sunni looked over her shoulder upon hearing this.


	34. Racing the Clock

CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR: RACING THE CLOCK

Once back at the mansion, Sunni immediately went to her room. Her legs were getting stronger and stronger by the day, though no one knew it but her. In her room, she changed into a less bulky dress, one she could ride in, and then hauled on her boots.

At the prison, the Governor was just getting ready to leave.

"Governor Swann?" Jack implored before he turned to leave. "I understand that I am in no position to be making any more requests, but I have one more that I would greatly appreciate."

Governor Swann raised his eyebrow.

"Don't allow Sunni to be at m' hanging tomorrow? She don't need that image in her head for th' rest of her life."

The governor thought for a moment before finally nodding his head and leaving.

Sunni heard her father's carriage pull into the drive as she sat by her window. She waited until the front doors opened and closed before hauling herself out of the window and down the trellis, the same one she climbed when meeting Jack for the first time. The horses were tied up in the stable, and she made her way there immediately.

Her father had said that the only way he would believe they were married was to see the certificate. She already knew the magistrate's had been destroyed, so her only other option was to find the priest that had married them. Churches kept directories of all marriage certificates. In order to find the priest that had married her and Jack, she had to find the most disreputable church around.

So . . . she broke into the magistrate's office. Sunni had stolen a horse from her father's barn and rode immediately to the office, broke a window and climbed through. Her legs were at full strength, again, but Sunni barely took notice. She knew it was because of the urgency of Jack's situation- nothing was going to stop her now.

Sunni hauled herself through the window, her booted feet landing with a cruch on the shards of glass she had broken to reach the latch to open the window. Without wasting time, she took off for the stairs, only subconsciously noting how good it felt to stretch her legs in a run. The files were upstairs- she knew this from a previous stint when she needed to destroy a record about when she was arrested when she was younger.

In the marriage section from a year ago, she found nothing about she and Jack, but she wasn't surprised at all. The record was more than likely destroyed months ago, taken for a mistake. Sunni thumbed through the other records, studying the names of all the presiding priests, hoping to find a name that rung a bell. She found four such names: Pauley, Weismeier, Fulchek, and O'Grady. O'Grady was the man who married Will and Elizabeth, and also preformed normal Sunday services at the church that the Swanns attended. Pauley was a priest who tutored Sunni when she was younger and deemed her a hopeless case. The other two sounded familiar, but she didn't know why.

She sifted through the certificates after the date of their wedding and continued to find the same names, except Weismeier. Fulchek, it turned out, was the man who blessed the criminals before they were hung. Sunni swallowed hard, thinking of Jack. . . But what happened to Weismeier?

Sunni changed approaches and opened a new file drawer, the one containing past weekly newspapers. She pulled the one from the week of their marriage. There were obviously no marriage announcements that week . . . Mr. Grazel's ox died . . . Mrs. Sarah Shaw was visiting from London . . . a local priest retired-

Sunni stopped abruptly at this article.

"Father John Joseph Weismeier unexpectedly announced his early retirement from active duty at St. Catherine's Church of the Lord. He plans to retreat from civilization and live in solitude with the Lord as a hermit."

Father Weismeier was hiding. Why would a man of the clothe hide? . . . Because he was responsible for marrying the Governor's youngest daughter to a pirate! All the pieces fit. Sunni ran from the room. It would do no good to go to the church, she realized. She needed to find Father Weismeier.

Jack wasn't asleep when the moon hung high in the sky, signifying the late hour. Instead, he was laying on his back, hands pillowing his head, and was staring out the window at the night sky. He smiled and thought of his wife and daughter. He had been assured by Will that they would be taken care of. Word had been sent to the Pearl that Gibbs and Anamaria were to be the co-captains of his beautiful ship. The loose ends were tied up. Now, all Jack could do was try something he hadn't done in a while: he prayed he would be allowed to live to untie those tied-up loose ends. In the distance, he could hear a horse's hooves clopping in the dirt. Who would be riding at this hour?

Sunni jumped down from her mare and tied her to a tree. She had ridden a good hour out of town, keeping a wary eye on the horizon for signs of the ominous sun to be rising. She was running out of time.

Her dress was ripped and muddied by the time she found a tiny little hut deep in the woods. Sunni didn't give a damn what time it was, she knew in her gut that this was the house of Father John Joseph Weismeier- there were no more hermits in Port Royal, other than this man. So, she pounded on the door, threatening to break it off its hinges before a weary man finally opened it. This man was not Father Weismeier. The next two houses in the woods weren't either, but the third man made a point of it to give her directions to his cottage before waking up any more hermits. Apparently, there were more hermits in Port Royal than she had thought.

The door of the last cottage opened and Sunni eyed the man, her memory finally registering him from that night. "Do you remember me?" she asked.

It took a moment for the old priest to recognize her, but when he did, his eyes widened and he tried to slam the door. Sunni was in the way.

"You can slam this door in my face," she told him, "but I'll only knock it down, savvy?"

Resignedly, Father Weismeier stepped back from the door. "Have you come to prosecute me?" he asked.

"No," Sunni said firmly, causing the man to look up in surprise. "That night you married me to Jack Sparrow, the wanted criminal. I know it was you. Is this correct?"

"It is the truth," he whispered, the dark circles under his sunken eyes seemed to sag more.

"My husband is now in jail, standing accused of kidnapping me and raping me. He will be hung tomorrow at dawn."

The man eyed her, unsure of what she was saying.

"If you hadn't jumped ship and ran when you did," Sunni told him, "You would know that Jack and I stayed married, and he took me to sea with him, where I gave birth to our baby daughter not more than a month ago. Now, Father is convinced he raped and brainwashed me." She winced. Brainwashing sounded too dramatic. "Well, he thinks I'm blackmailed or crazy or something."

The priest shook his head. "But-but I have nothing proving your marriage!"

Sunni smiled. Her smile was evil. "Father, there is no way in hell you would allow the church's copy of the marriage certificate to stay in a place that could be discovered. That means you have it."

"I destroyed it."

Sunni pulled the gun from her waistband and pointed it straight at the man's head and said on a hunch, "You're lying."

She was sure she was going to hell now, Sunni thought to herself. She was threatening the life of a man of the clothe simply on a whim.

Father Weismeier's adam's apple bobbed up and down. Tiny beads of sweat were forming on his forehead. "You would kill me for the sake of a pirate?" he whispered.

"Without a second thought," she hissed.

"If you kill me, you have no witness to your marriage."

"But like I said, I think you're lying. You have the certificate here. After I kill you, I'll just ransack the place until I find it."

"You're sadistic."

"Pirate," she replied.

"Your soul will go straight to hell-"

"I think that's pretty much already guaranteed."

He swallowed again, realizing he would not talk his way out of this. She was a stubborn woman. The sound of the gun being cocked was all the priest need to spill his knowledge. "There's a locked box under the bed. It's wrapped in sheets and hidden by holy books. Your certificate is in there, signed, sealed and approved."

A slow smile formed on Sunni's face. She uncocked the gun and went to the bed. Father Weismeier watched her from the door.

Once Sunni found the box, she knocked the lock off with the butt of her pistol and threw open the lid. There were documents in there and she had to hunt to find what she was looking for. It was at the very bottom. A parchment signed by one Father Weismeier, priest, pianist Hubert Guntworth, witness, and Jack Sparrow, husband, and Caitlyn Marie "Sunni" Swann, wife.

Flashback

"C'mon, luv," Jack smiled uncontrollably as he led her to the church.

Sunni laughed, fighting to stay upright. "Are you sure we should just up and get married Jack?" her voice was a little louder than she meant it to be. "I don't think I can walk down the aisle without falling over!"

"You're the one who suggested it!" Jack cried, fighting to keep his balance as Sunni leaned into him.

"I did?" she asked, confused.

"I think you did," Jack said, now confused, himself. "Or was it me?"

"You knew the bar wench named Mary!" Sunni suddenly cried out. "And we both said, WE should get married!" she giggled at her cleverness.

"That's right," Jack snapped his fingers. "And before that, we were having a contest- who can drink more rum, am I right?"

"I won!" Sunni threw her hands in the air. But she stopped short, a look of horror on her face as they arrived at the church. "Jack!" she hissed. "Look! They have stairs!"

Jack squinted, trying to focus more than five feet in front of him.

"How are we gonna climb the stairs!" she exclaimed.

"One step at a time?" he suggested.

It took quite some time and effort, but the two did make it up the stairs, only falling a collective three times. Inside the church, a minister was just extinguishing candles from a special midnight mass.

"You there!" Jack called out. His voice echoed in the empty church. "We are in need of priest," he said.

Father Weismeier glanced hesitantly at the couple. "You wish to confess your sins?"

"No!" Sunni laughed. "We wanna get married- whoopsie daisy!" she had stepped on her dress and tripped into Jack. He laughed and hauled her up over his shoulder, carrying her the rest of the way down the aisle.

"Are you two intoxicated?" he asked scandalously.

Jack set Sunni on her feet and she shook her head. "We only had church wine. Low tolerance," she said by way of explanation. Jack snorted.

The priest narrowed his eyes. "Do you have rings?"

Sunni studied her right hand.

"It's the other one, luv," Jack whispered to her.

Sunni laughed and studied her other hand. It was bare. "No," she answered the priest with a nod.

"I'm afraid I can't marry you-"

"Wait just a second," Jack waved his arms around. He reached a hand in his jacket pocket, pulling out a small coin bag, bulging with gold. "What if we made a hefty donation to the church?" he asked, jingling the coins.

The priest's eyes bulged.

"Jack," Sunni whispered panicked. "What about the rum? How are we going to buy more rum?"

Jack leaned down and whispered, "I cleaned out the collection box in the back."

"Do we have an accord?" he asked, turning back to the priest.

Father Weismeier hesitated.

Jack shrugged, "Or, if it pleases you, Father, I'll just take this fine young lady home and we'll live in sin without the blessing of marriage!"

Finally the priest said, "We have a deal, sir."

End of Flashback

Sunni smiled at the memory as she looked over the document again. It was officially sealed with the mark of the GOVERNOR. Sunni grinned as she stood up and made for the door.

"You now realize that I'm going to have to go into a deeper seclusion so that no one knows that I married the governor's daughter to a pirate?" he asked her, perturbed.

As Sunni walked past him, she grabbed his ear and dragged him out of the house. "Oh no. You're comin' with me."

>>I kind of enjoyed writing this chapter! Ok, ok, i've enjoyed all of them, really. But, here you are beautiful people, another chapter. I really appreciate the complements! It keeps me inspired! And I can't believe there's a bet for dinneron the ending of this story- that's amazing! I love you people!


	35. It was Inevitable

CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE: IT WAS INEVITABLE

Morning came all too soon. The prison had been heavily guarded to ensure there was no breakout, and the Turners were watched closely. Elizabeth arranged for her maid to watch Johnny and Maddy while she and Will went to Jack's hanging, hoping for a miracle.

The governor slept little that night, tossing and turning, debating on whether to go to his daughter or not. He finally did at six o'clock, only to find her missing. An alarm went up fifteen minutes later.

Jack, however, had no knowledge that his wife was missing, he was only preparing for his day. He had been sentenced to hanging before, three other times, as a matter of fact, but this one was different. So many precautions were taken against his escape, that hanging looked inevitable. And this time, he would be leaving a wife and child.

"Ready, Sparrow?" the jailer asked, swinging a ring of keys on the other side of the bars.

Jack looked out the window, seeing people begin to gather in the gallows to witness. Then, he looked back to the jailer and stood.

In the gallows, Elizabeth and Will were surrounded with guards to ensure they tried nothing. The governor stood next to the Commodore as people milled about.

Soon, the crowd parted to allow the carriage that carried the prisoner through. Jack was bound by the hands and legs as he stared out into the crowd. He saw no one he recognized, until Will and Liz came into view. He sighed in relief to see Sunni nowhere. The governor had honored his request. The last thing Sunni needed was to see her husband hung.

On the platform, Jack began listening to his list of crimes while he stood next to the executioner.

On the outside of the city, Sunni was pushing her horse as fast as it would go without driving it lame. Beside her, another horse galloped. Pushing a strand of loose blond hair out of her face, she glanced at the sun and prayed they wouldn't be too late.

". . . By order under the crown, you will be hung from the neck this day until dead." The noose was being placed around Jack's neck and tightened. The drums were beating faster and faster and faster . . .

"STOP! STOP THIS INSTANT!" a distant voice cried out. The crowd milled about, wondering where the voice had come from. Jack squinted past the crowd and saw Sunni jump off a horse she had been riding. "You can't hang this man!" she was crying.

Jack stared in wonder. "Elizabeth, Elizabeth, look!" he cried. "She's running!"

Jack watched as Sunni's legs stretched out, carrying her through the crowd with a speed he hadn't seen in her since before she was pregnant.

"Caitlyn!" Governor Swann cried out as she made her way onto the platform. "Get her down from there!"

"You cannot hang Jack Sparrow for the crimes mentioned!" Sunni cried out over the crowd. They quieted down and listened. "Jack Sparrow is being hung for raping me and impregnating me. I hold right here in my hand, a marriage certificate signed by one Jack Sparrow and Caitlyn Marie Swann on the date September 28, 1742, more than a full year ago!"

The crowd murmured in surprise; the governor was stunned into silence.

"It could be a fake," the executioner pointed out, making for the lever to hang Jack.

Sunni pulled sword from her belt. "You move another inch, an' I'll slice your throat, savvy?"

Jack smiled. His Sunni was back. Her fire, her spirit, it was all back.

"I'm afraid it's no fake," an older voice said. The man who had been riding with Sunni was climbing onto the platform as well. "My name is Father John Joseph Weismeier. I married these two on that morning; the certificate is not fake. It has the seal of the Governor of Port Royal, Weatherby Swann, himself."

The crowd let out a collective cry of surprise. The Governor blanched.

Sunni quickly removed the noose from Jack's neck and cut the ropes binding his hands and feet. Then, she slid the cutlass into Jack's sheath. And finally, she kissed him. Elizabeth and Will were the first to cheer for them, and the rest of the crowd soon followed. Jack gently stroked her cheek, and wrapped an arm around her waist, drinking in the woman he thought he wouldn't see until judgment day.

Commodore Norrington turned to the Governor, raising an eyebrow in question. The governor opened and closed his mouth several times, not knowing what to do.

"Father!" Elizabeth's voice called out strongly. "I demand this man being given a full pardon!"

"Aye!" Will seconded her.

Jack turned to his wife as they stood on the platform, and then motioned for them to get off the ghastly platform. He jumped down first and turned to catch her when she jumped. Together, with Sunni tucked safely under Jack's protective arm, they sauntered to the Governor. Once they were near enough, Sunni reached out and handed her father the certificate of marriage. "You have nothing to charge against my husband," she told him, returning to the sanctuary of Jack's arm.

The Governor looked from the piece of parchment to the couple several times. Finally, he cleared his throat. "You . . . you love my daughter, Mr. Sparrow?"

For this one time, Jack let the title slide. "I love her," was all Jack answered.

Governor Swann turned to Sunni. "And you? You love him?"

"I love him more than words can describe, Father," Sunni answered, a bit more articulate than Jack.

The governor sighed. "Commodore, the charges against this man shall be dropped. He is not to be bothered until his ship returns and he leaves Port Royal."

"I'm going with him, Father," Sunni told him. "I will leave with him on the Black Pearl."

The governor cleared his throat. "Very well." With no more words, he turned to leave. Before he disappeared from sight, he turned back and addressed his youngest daughter, "But you will return occasionally? For a visit?"

A slow smile formed on Sunni's lips. "Of course, Dad."


	36. Bring Me that Horizon

Well, ladies and gents (more likely just ladies), the time as arrived. I can't believe this is the last chapter. I had a terrible time ending this story, I just fell in love with it. And I also fell in love with everyone who took the effort to review! I'll let you in on a little secret- I've had this story finished for a year or so, but I was too shy to post it cause I didn't know if anyone would like it! But, without further ado, I bring you- THE LAST CHAPTER.

CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX: BRING ME THAT HORIZON

"Well, Jack, I have sent word back to your crew that it is now safe for them to return and retrieve their captain," Will said, clapping his friend on the shoulder as the four made their way back to the Will and Elizabeth's house. Throughout the streets, Jack and Sunni received a variety of stares: ones of blatant curiosity all the way to outright contempt. The couple ignored these and continued on their way.

"You will stay for a while longer, won't you?" Elizabeth asked, a hand on Will's arm.

Jack looked down to Sunni. "I think," Sunni answered for the both of them, "I think that Jack and I have had enough of Port Royal for a while."

Elizabeth smiled sadly, but nodded, understanding. "Where will you go?"

"Well," Jack smiled. "I was rather hoping to return to Nefari. You remember that isle, luv?"

Sunni thought for a moment. "Wasn't that th' island we stopped at after my birthday? It was where I got my hair braided with Perch's rubies."

"Aye, that's th' one. I wanted ta see if th' house was built yet."

Sunni froze in her step. Jack stopped as well and turned to face her with a large grin on his face. "House?" Sunni whispered.

"Well, I figured Tortuga ain't no place to raise a child, an' we'll need a house ta stay at when the weather gets rough and during vacation an' all," Jack shrugged.

"We have a house?" Sunni squeaked.

"Well, we should by now," Jack said. "Right on th' beach, on the secluded side of the island. Gibbs was ta come back fer ye after I was hu-"

Sunni pursed her lips together. "Are you serious? Jack! I love you!" she flung herself into his arms. Jack picked her up and swung her around, holding her tight. By now, all of the pent up emotions came flowing out, and Sunni began sobbing uncontrollably into his shoulder.

Jack held her tightly and even felt moisture in his own eyes. "It's okay now, luv. Shh, baby, shh. . ."

Elizabeth leaned into Will as they watched the couple embrace. Elizabeth wiped a tear of her own.

At the house, Sunni eagerly swept her daughter into her arms, not having seen her throughout the entire ordeal. Then, Elizabeth and Will let her and Jack be. Occasionally, Liz walked by to see them sprawled on the couch, Jack leaning back with his feet kicked up, Sunni reclining against his chest with Maddy resting in her arms.

Suddenly, Sunni felt Jack start beneath her. "What is it, darling?"

A small smile played on Jack's lips. "Look to the bay, luv. Th' Pearl is just arriving."

Sunni gazed through the window to see the black speck slowly becoming larger and larger as it approached Port Royal.

Sunni smiled, and grasped Jack's hand with her free one. "Bring me that horizon."

THE END

Ok, the ending way very hard to write, as I said before, but if anyone felt unsatisfied at all, I have only one thing to say- Sequel anyone?


	37. Author's final note

OK, here's the deal: I wanted to reply to some of the last reviews:

Kisskagome13: I'm glad you've been reading, and I hope you enjoyed the last update!

SunsetSparrow: First off, i love your name! and i'm working on a sequel!

Kateya: Well, if you're going to demand a sequel, i suppose i can work on one! i'm glad you were enthralled!

forceflow45: i'm so glad you're as happy as jack at a wedding! hahaha! well, like i told the others, i'm going to work on a sequel over the summer

EverVengeful: omg, i'm so utterly flattered! you have no idea! i would love to read your story! expect a review within the next day or two. Geez, you have no idea how how extremely happy you have made me by asking you to r&r? goodness, i'm getting faint! hahaha! anyways, i'm glad you liked this one!

MoonbeamDreamer: didn't mean to scare you with the title. i realized it could be taken two ways after i posted it, but then i liked the suspense it added! ok, i'm working on a sequel and i sure how it meets up to your expectations- i can't believe you used the word epic! that's up there with Homer. Holy cow, i'm honored. and to make sure the next isn't too syrupy sweet, how about some ideas for plots? i would love input.

Thetornprincess: i know, i know, i'm wicked for keeping this story a secret. and since you may threaten me with jack's sword, i have no other choice than to write a sequel! lol! i wasn't sure i was going to until all of you great reviewers!

ChaosLightning13: i'm so glad you enjoyed reading this story, it was truly fun to write!

brittany: i'm working on it! fear not!

Ok everyone, here's the deal! I have already started a sequel to Sunni Sparrow. I've written scattered, sporadic scenes, but i've yet to come up with a plot. i want to do something different than letting Maddy get kidnapped and Sunni and Jack go after her. So, if any of you would like to throw in some ideas, be my guest. I'll work on the sequel this summer and hopefully be ready to post a good portion of it before i go back to college in august! And once again, thank you so much to all of you who have read and reviewed and been so sweet! i love you all! jack kisses to everyone!


End file.
